


The Secret

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 60,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is part Shadowhunter and Part Merman. He tries his best to keep his secret hidden from everyone. Especially since merfolk are extinct. Only a few people know what he is.That is until Magnus comes along.(This story was inspired by Aquaphobia by cupcakesprinkles14 )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> I'm not the best at writting so sorry if anything is off or there are mistakes.

To anyone else a rainy day would just be a rainy day. But to Alec Lightwood it is one of the worst things that could happen. Alec, Jace, And Isabelle got a call that a vampire had been killing innocent mundanes and that he would be attending one of Magnus Bane's famous parties. That's how they ended up standing outside of his apartment waiting to be let in.  
"It's Starting to get Cloudy. Great." Alec mumbled as he looked up to the sky.  
"Calm down Alec. I doubt it will rain. You'll be fine." Jace said as he twirled his Stele in between his fingers.  
Isabelle laughed and then began to press the buzzer over and over again until Alec grabbed her wrist.  
"Izzy Enough. Don't be rude."  
"Lighten Up Big Brother." Isabelle said rolling her eyes. She was about to press the buzzer one last time when the door swung open.  
"I don't recall inviting nephlim to my party." The Man said who opened the door and was now leaning against it.  
"You're Magnus Bane correct?" Isabelle asked  
"Indeed I am." Magnus said with a nod looking at each of the siblings.  
"So can we come in or?" Jace asked as he placed his stele back into his pocket.  
"Oh I suppose. But only because of the hot one." Magnus said with a grin on his face.  
Jace and Isabelle both smiled back at him and said in unison "Thanks." Which got a laugh from Magnus in response.  
"Oh I wasn't talking about you two. I was talking about him." Magnus said and pointed at Alec who was now blushing and ducking his head to avoid the older mans gaze.

Magnus then winked at Alec and walked back inside leaving the door open for the others to walk inside. Alec looked around and saw people dancing and laughing. He then looked around some more and saw a bar across the room. I guess since Magnus was a warlock he could just make anything appear in his apartment.  
Alec then walked over to where Jace and Isabelle were. "I'm going to get a glass of water. Let me know if you find him."  
Jace nodded and Isabelle smiled. "Of course big brother."  
Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to where the bar was. He sat down at one of the bar stools and ordered a water. When the bartender handed him a water bottle he asked for a straw which the bartender gave him a weird look but didn't say anything about it.  
"Thanks." Alec mumbled as he undid the cap and placed a straw inside the water bottle.  
"Normally people don't use a straw when they drink from a water bottle." A voice said from behind him.  
Alec slowly turned around and saw it was Magnus.  
"Well...I...." Alec stuttered trying to come up with a reason as to why he's using a straw.  
Magnus laughed and shook his head. "It's okay darling. You probably just don't want to spill any water on your self right?"  
"Uh yeah." Alec said with a nod.  
Magnus was about to say something when Jace and Isabelle came over.  
"ALEC!" Jace yelled over the music. Magnus looked over at the blonde kid and rolled his eyes.  
"Did you find him? Are you guys okay?" Alec asked his two siblings.  
"No he's not even here! Who ever sent in that call was wrong. Why would they lie to us?" Isabelle replied

"Ah so there was a reason why you Shadowhunters came to my party." Magnus said as he took a seat next to Alec.  
"Well that and we just love a good party." Isabelle said with a wink which made Magnus smile  
"You know I never got your names..." Magnus said looking at Alec and then at Izzy and Jace.  
"Oh of course! I'm Isabelle Lightwood. This right here is Jace Lightwood, hes adopted. And that right here is my single and older brother Alec Lightwood."  
Alec shook his head a groaned. "No one needs to know that I'm single Izzy."  
Magnus smirked and rose an eyebrow. "I think that what your sister said was an important fact. Now tell me is Alec short for anything?"  
Before Alec could answer Jace spoke up. "It stands for Alexander but no one ever calls him that. He wont even let me call him that and I'm his parabatai!"  
Alec turned his head to look at Jace and glared at him. He then cleared his throat and looked towards the ground.  
"We should uh...get going." Alec said and stood up.  
"You just got here though. Stay for a while darling." Magnus purred as he looked up to catch Alecs eyes  
Isabelle smiled at that but then turned serious as she moved closer to Alec.  
"It's raining." She said quietly but not to quite for Alec to hear and for Magnus to over hear.  
Alec then paled a little. He hated going to parties and the only reason he was here because of a call the got earlier that day. Now that it was raining he felt like he was trapped. He couldn't leave the party even if he wanted too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about Alec's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg episode 3 of season 2 was so good. One of my favorites by far of Shadowhunters!   
> Let me know what you think of the story!  
> Short chapter sorry! And sorry if there are any mistakes

Trapped. That's how he felt. Of course it had to be raining. Especially when he wasn't even home and at a party. As he looked around he saw Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus all staring at him.   
"Are you alright Alec? You're looking pale." Isabelle asked as carefully watched her brother.  
Alec looked over at his sister and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine Izzy. I'm going to go use the restroom."  
Without waiting for a response from anyone Alec turned around and started to walk down the only hall that was connected to the living room. He had no idea where the restroom was but he didn't care. He lied anyways. He didn't need to use the restroom he just needed to get away from the crowd and his siblings and just be alone to think. He found a door and opened it. When he stepped inside and shut the door he looked around. It was a bedroom. The bed was huge with red sheets and the walls were red as well. He knew he probably shouldn't be in there but he didn't feel like going back out there so he walked over to the bed and sat down. He then rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Alec was too busy panicking about when he would be able to get out of this place that he didn't even hear the door open and close. 

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the restroom." He heard a voice say.   
Alec immediately sprung up from off the bed and looked over to see Magnus leaning on the shut door.  
"I...Uh...Sorry I just had to get away from everything. I'll leave." Alec replied and started to head towards the door but then stopped when he saw Magnus raise his hand and started to walk towards him. "It's fine darling. I have a question to ask you though."   
Alec raised an eyebrow and then realized Magnus was still walking towards him so he began to walk backwards not looking where he was going.  
"And that question is?" Alec asked  
Magnus smiled and kept on walking. "You're different. You're a shadowhunter yes but you're also something else aren't you?"   
Alec then started to panic. He knew. But how? "I have no idea what you're talking about."   
Magnus continued to smile "I thought your kind were extinct." Magnus replied still walking towards Alec.  
As Alec kept on walking backwards his foot hit something and he fell backwards into a hot tub filled with water. He had no idea where it came from. It wasn't there when he walked in but he couldn't worry about that now. He had a bigger thing to worry about. As Alec hit the water he felt his transformation start within ten seconds. Alec closed his eyes and when he opened them back up he saw he was no longer a shadowhunter but a merman instead. He had his back to one side of the tub and his tail hanging out of the other side.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alec mumbled and then dunked his head into the water to get water on the gills on his neck. When he resurfaced he saw Magnus sitting in a chair that was right next to the hot tub.  
"You're stunning. I thought you were gorgeous before but this...this is absolutely stunning." Magnus purred as he raked his eyes up and down Alecs body.  
Alec shook his head. There was no way someone could see him as stunning. Alec hated his merman self. He hated his webbed hands and his clawed fingers. He hated his pointy ears and his sharp teeth and even the gills on his neck. He even hated his slitted blue eyes.  
Alec looked over to Magnus and rolled his eyes. "How did you know?" Alec asked bitterly  
"Know what darling?" Magnus asked as he looked at Alecs hands which were digging into the side of the hot tub.   
"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."  
Magnus then looked up into Alecs eyes and smiled. "I didn't really know. Not until now but there were signs you were showing. For instance the straw with the water bottle. Oh and when your sister said it was raining outside you started to panic. So I just kind of figured it out."  
Alec digged his nails deeper into the hot tub. He really wanted to get out of the stupid thing.  
"Well now that you know I'm getting out of here." Alec said and started to lift him self up just to have Magnus push him back in.  
Alec then growled at the older man. "What do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk  
> (This Chapter is kinda lame sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so dumb! I accidentally posted this chapter on my other story. I honestly thought I clicked on this story when I was writing this chapter but I guess not haha. I deleted it on my other story though. 
> 
> Anyways...  
> Thank you for reading and for the nice comments (:  
> Sorry If there are any mistakes (:

Magnus didn't say anything. He just smiled and eyed Alec up and down once more. Alec was now starting to get very annoyed at the warlock.  
"Well? Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stare at me the rest of the day?" Alec asked rolling his eyes.  
Magnus then locked eyes with Alec and smiled again. "Feisty. I like it."  
Alec growled at him and dug his nails further into the hot tub. "I'm not a pet you know. You can't leave me in here for the rest of my life."  
"Of Course not Darling. I'm not going to keep you here forever. It's just you are the first merman or merfolk I have seen in ages and not only are you a merman but you're also a shadow hunter! How is that possible?"

Alec sighed and looked away from Magnus and at his tail. "My grandmother was a mermaid and my grandfather was a shadowhunter. When my mom was born they thought she would be a mermaid too but she wasn't. She was just an ordinary shadowhunter. So when my parents had me they thought that all the mermaid and merman stuff was over with until I was about ten years old. It was weird. I was a regular kid who took regular baths and showers and could actually touch water but then my tenth birthday came around and I went to wash my hands and that's when I grew my first tail. I have no clue how I'm a shadowhunter and a Merman but that's how it is I suppose."  
Magnus listened and nodded. When Alec was done he softly smiled at the younger man. "I see. Is your grandmother still alive? Is she the other only living mermaid other than yourself?"  
"No. She was killed. A Hunter got to her." Alec said not taking his eyes off of his tail  
Magnus could see the hurt in his eyes so he decided to change the topic. "So why can't I touch your tail?" Magnus asked all though he knew exactly why. He just wanted to hear the answer and to perhaps see the beautiful blush on the merman.

Alec was about to reply when there was a sudden knocking on the door. "Go Away!" Magnus yelled but then the knocking started again and he sighed standing up.  
Alecs eyes went wide when he realized Magnus was going to open the door. "You can't let them see me Magnus!"  
Magnus took a hold of the door knob and turned his head to look at Alec. "I know. I can't let anyone get their hands on you now can I?" Magnus then quickly opened the door and walked out and shut it immediately.  
When he saw who was knocking he sighed. "Ragnor what can I do for you?"  
"Why are there Shadowhunters here?" Ragnor asked bitterly  
"Are they hurting anyone or messing up anything?" Magnus asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well No but..."  
Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Ragnor, you are one of my closest friends but please...if they aren't doing anything wrong just leave them be alright? Now I have something I need to do." With that Ragnor sighed and walked away. Magnus then opened his bedroom door and closed it quickly to find out that Alec was no longer in the hot tub.

When he walked over to the tub he heard a groan coming from the floor. When he looked down he saw Alec laying on his back still as his merman self with his eyes closed next to the hot tub in a puddle of water. Magnus raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
"Oh Alexander." Magnus said and snapped his fingers causing the puddle to disappear.  
Alec opened his eyes and propped himself onto his elbows. "Look can I just have a towel or something so I can dry my self off and get back to my siblings?"  
Magnus snapped his fingers again and a towel appeared in his hands. Alec reached out to grab it but was stopped when Magnus placed his hand on Alecs chest and moved the towel out of his reach.  
"ah ah ah not so fast gorgeous. First you're going to answer my question and then I'll dry you off."  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "What question and what do you mean by you will dry me off. I can dry myself off thank you very much."  
"Now where is the fun in that? And the question was why can't I touch your tail?" Magnus asked and then grabbed Alecs left hand and began to stroke the web that was connected between his index finger and his middle finger. Alec gasped at the feeling. He knew his hands were sensitive but this feeling was something unlike anything else. Alec quickly pulled his hand away. "What was that?" He asked with wide eyes  
"I know a lot about merfolk and I will teach you if you want but seriously darling stop avoiding the question."

"You want to know why you cant touch my tail? Are you serious? Knowing by that look on your face I think you already know." Alec said rolling his eyes  
"I do but I want to hear you say it." Magnus said with a smirk.  
"Fine....It's because....it's uh...It's very sensitive alright? There I said it." Alec said and then looked away knowing that Magnus could see his blush while biting his lip.  
"See that wasn't so hard. Now here let me dry you off. And Yes I will need to touch your tail in order for you to dry off okay?" Magnus said grabbing the towel.  
"Fine whatever. And it's now sensitive with a towel it's just hands that makes it sensitive...oh my god Why am I still talking?" Alec asked with a groan and laid all the way back down as he covered his eyes with his arm.  
Magnus then began to dry off alecs chest and arms and then slowly moved the towel down to his tail. He rubbed the towel up and down and within seconds his tail was gone and his legs were back. It was also a good thing that when ever a mermaid or merman transformed back that they still had their clothes on from when they touched the water.  
"Thanks I suppose." Alec said as he stood up.  
"I hope that was as great for you as it was for me." Magnus said and stood up as well winking at Alec.  
Alec blushed and shook his head. "You are unbelievable."  
"I know. Now shall we get back to your siblings?" Magnus asked  
Alec didn't say anything but walk over to the door and head back to the dance floor to try to find Izzy and Jace with Magnus behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:

When they got back to the party he saw Jace and Izzy waiting by the bar. He quickly took a look outside a window that was near by and sighed with relief that it wasn't raining anymore.  
"There you are! What took you so long?" Isabelle asked as she made her way over to Alec and Magnus with Jace following right behind her.  
"I uh...got lost?" Alec answered more like a question. Jace was about to make a stupid statement when Magnus began to speak up.  
"Luckily I found him. You know how some people are about shadowhunters."  
Isabelle nodded and Jace raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe that Alec was lost but he didn't say anything about it.  
"We should get going." Alec said looking between Isabelle and Jace who just nodded in agreement.  
Magnus smiled at the three and nodded as well. "Well I will show you out shadowhunters." Magnus said and made his way towards the door. The three shadowhunters looked at each other and then began to follow him. Isabelle and Jace both said good bye and Alec was about to head out the door when Magnus grabbed his arm. "Wait." He said before Alec turned around.  
"Yes Magnus?" Alec asked the warlock.  
"Be careful out there okay? There are still a few Merfolk hunters out there." Magnus responded and then grabbed his hand bringing it up to his lips. Alec blushed and ducked his head when he felt Magnus kiss the back of his hand and then slowly drop it.  
"I will. Good bye Magnus." Alec said and ran out the door. Magnus smiled and whispered "Good bye Sweet Alexander."

When they got to the institute they were greeted by two unfamiliar people who looked to be around their age standing just outside the doors. One was a girl with red hair and had a rune on her shoulder and one on her neck. The other one was a taller boy with brown hair and who seemed to be a vampire. When Alec and his siblings got closer they each took out their weapons. Jace with his seraph blade, Alec aiming his bow and arrow and Izzy with her whip. The red heads eyes immediately went wide and so did her friends.  
"Who are you?" Alec asked looking at the red head and then switched her gaze onto the boy "And why is there a vampire outside of the institute?"  
The girl sighed and shook her head. "My name is Clary Fray and that is my Friend Simon Lewis. We need your help."  
Jace raised an eyebrow as he kept is eyes on Clary. "Why would we help you? We don't even know you? Are you a shadowhunter?"  
Clary focused her eyes on Jace and nodded. "Yes. I'm slightly new to this whole Shadowhunter thing. My mom hid me from this world until about five months ago. Look I know that this seems suspicious but I really do need your help. You're the lightwoods right?"  
Isabelle was now the one to speak up. "Yes. I'm Isabelle Lightwood. That's Jace Lightwood and that over there Is Alec Lightwood."  
"And how do you know him. The Vampire." Alec asked nodding his head in Simons direction.  
"I have a name you know. And we are best friends. We've known each other since like forever. When Clary was introduced to this world I was sort of dragged into it as well. After Clary learned about the shadow world I was kidnapped by vampires and Clary and her mom along with Luke helped rescue me but I was sadly turned." Simon said as he looked between the siblings

Alec sighed. He had a bad feeling about these two that he just couldn't shake. "How did you know that we were the Lightwoods? And why do you need our help?"  
Just then he thought he saw Simon begin to panic a little but it was cut off shortly when Clary began to speak. "My mom told me about you guys. I guess she was friends with your parents or something and she told me that you guys were the best of the best when it came to shadow hunters. And I need your help because My mom is missing and I can't find her. I think she was kidnapped."  
Alec rolled his eyes. Something about this story was defiantly off. "You think? You mean you don't know?" Alec asked bitterly.  
Jace then walked over and placed his hand on Alecs shoulder. "Alec what is with you man?"  
Alec shook his hand off and didn't say anything. He was waiting for Clary to answer.  
"Well I Went to go buy art supplies today and when I came back to my moms apartment the whole apartment was torn up and I couldn't find her anywhere. Her phone was on the table and she never goes anywhere without it. And when Luke got there he said that he could sense that both Vampires and shadowhunters were there." 

When Alec looked over at Isabelle he saw confusion on her face. He was also confused as well.  
"Can you give us a minute please?" Alec asked the two who both nodded.  
He then walked away from the two and Jace and Isabelle followed behind him.  
"Vampires and Shadowhunters working together? Doesn't this seem a little weird to you guys?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah it does seem strange. Since when are Vampires and Shadowhunters buddy buddy?" Isabelle replied.  
"Do you think we should help them?" Jace asked the two.  
Alec shook his head no immediately. He didn't like those two one bit. "No way. Something is off about them."  
"Come on Alec. Nothing is off about them as you say. They look like they need our help and we should help them." Jace replied  
"You only want to help because you think Clary is hot." Isabelle said with a smirk  
"Hey don't think I didn't catch you looking at Simon Dear Isabelle." Jace spat  
"I still don't think we should help them." Alec said with a sigh  
Jace and Alec then turned their heads to look at Isabelle.  
"I think we should help them too. And plus Alec if you don't trust them then what is a better way then to keep an eye on them if we are with them."  
Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and then nodded. "Fine. But if something goes wrong then don't complain about it."  
"Have you gotten into water today big brother?" Isabelle asked placing a hand on his arm.  
Since Alec was part merman he could only go by the most two days without being in water. If he went three days or more without touching water then he would start to be in pain starting with major headaches and stomach aches and also pain shooting through his feet to his legs so he wouldn't be able to walk. It would only get worse the more days he went without touching water.  
"Yeah Izzy. I uh...I took a bath this morning." He said not wanting to tell her about the whole thing with Magnus.  
"Okay good. Lets go tell them that we are going to help." Jace said and started to walk over

Meanwhile as the siblings left to talk Simon and Clary had their own conversation going on.  
"This is a bad plan. They are going to figure it out sooner or later and I don't feel comfortable about this." Simon said running a hand through his hair.  
"I know Simon but what other choice do we have? She has my mother! We have to gain their trust. Especially Alec's. I don't know why she wants him but she does and the only way to get my mother back is to get Alec to her." Clary said  
"Yeah Okay. But I still don't feel good about this. They seem like good people Clary and we are only going to get them hurt."  
"Trust me I don't want to do this Simon. And I don't feel good about it either."  
Simon was about to say something else when he noticed that the three siblings were coming back.  
"They are coming. We will talk about this later about what we are going to do." Simon said and turned around so he could face the three.  
Jace arrived first and then Alec and Izzy. Jace had a huge grin on his face while Isabelle smiled softly at the two. Alec how ever had no expression on his face what so ever.  
"Okay. We will help you. But on our terms got it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes  
> Kind of a short chapter.

After a few minutes of talking they decided that they wouldn't do anything until the next day. Since Clary had no where to go Jace suggested that she should stay with them in the institute and of course where ever Clary went Simon did as well. When Alec went straight to his room he plopped down onto his bed and sighed.  
As he laid down he heard his phone go off and saw it was a text message from some unknown number. He hasn't given any one his number lately so it kind of surprised him that he even got a text. He sat back up and opened the text Message

-Hello Alexander. Hope I'm not disturbing you.  
-Uh no. Who is this?  
-It's Magnus. Who else darling?  
-Oh. Wait... How did you get my number Magnus?  
\- I might of asked your lovely sister for it. She was actually pretty excited about it too.  
\- Of course she was.  
\- ANYWAYS... I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow?  
\- Well I have to deal with something tomorrow but I'll probably have some free time. Why?  
\- We never finished our conversation even if you think we did. I was just wondering if you would like to come over so we could talk?  
It then took about ten minutes for Alec to text back. He was contemplating on whether or not he should actually go or not. He finally made a decision.  
-Yeah okay. I don't know what time it will be though.  
-That's fine Darling. Just come when ever.  
\- Alright.  
\- Well I should let you get to sleep or what ever you shadow hunters do at this time. Good Night Alexander.  
-Good Night Magnus.

When Alec put his phone down he had a slight smile on his face. It's been a very long time since he actually had some one say good night to him. It was a weird but good feeling. Alec got up and headed towards his dresser to get his night pants and a black tank top. He quickly changed into them. He was about to head on back to his bed when his stomach growled. He forgot that he didn't have the chance to eat anything at all through out the day so he made a decision to head out to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Clary and Simon talking and when the both of them saw him they immediately stopped talking. Alec made his way over to the fridge and took out ingredients to make a salad. When he placed them on the counter he looked up and saw the two looking at him.  
"Can I help you?" He asked them as he started to make his salad.  
"Uh..Sorry it's just we haven't really seen other shadow hunters so it's kind of new." Simon said  
"Right...." Alec said not really believing him. He then finished making his salad and placed everything back into the fridge and took out a fork and began to eat his salad. He then looked back over to the two who were still completely silent.  
"Just so you know...I don't trust you two. Like at all. I don't know why you're here and I don't know why you keep on lying but I can see straight through it. I know that Jace and Isabelle believe you but I don't. So what ever game you two are playing just stop."  
Clary was about to say something when Jace and Isabelle walked in. Perfect timing Alec thought as he rolled his eyes for the one hundredth time that day.

"Alec's not giving you a hard time is he?" Jace asked as he lightly punched Alecs shoulder in a friendly way.  
"Nope not at all." Clary said with a forced smile.  
"Good. Do you two want anything to eat or drink?" Isabelle asked as she walked over to Simon.  
"Well I'm a vampire and I don't really eat anything. I doubt you have blood here too so I'm good but thanks anyways." Simon said with a grin on his face.  
"Can I get a water please?" Clary asked politely. Jace nodded and walked over to the fridge and got her a water bottle. He uncapped it for her and then handed it to her. When Clary grabbed the bottle she stood up from the bar stool she was sitting out and tripped causing the water bottle to spill out onto the counter where Alecs Hand was. As the water traveled down the counter it hit Alecs hand. He immediately snapped his head up to look at his sister and brother.  
"I am so so so sorry!" Clary said as she put the bottle down and grabbed a kitchen towel.  
"It's fine...I uh...Have to go." Alec said and placed his unfinished salad down and bolted straight out of the kitchen. He ran all the way to his room and slammed his door shut. Right when he got to his bed was when his transformation took place.  
"Damn it! Twice in one day." Alec mumbled to himself. He then reached under his bed and grabbed a towel. He always kept it there in case stuff like that happened. He then got to work drying him self off. 

Later that night when Isabelle and Jace showed Clary and Simon there room they said their good byes and headed into their own rooms.  
Simon sat on one bed with his legs out and his back against the wall facing the other bed which Clary was sitting on in the same position.  
"Why did you just spill the water like that? I know that wasn't an accident." Simon asked  
"I had to be sure. You know how Camille is obsessed with mermaids and mermen. I just thought that since she wanted Alec so bad that he might be one. And the way he ran out of the room....I'm probably right." Clary replied. She then moved to lay down on the bed.  
"Well okay but now Alec really isn't going to trust us! He already knows were lying about something. He's going to realize what we are up too!" Simon responded as he laid back as well.  
"I know Simon I know. But I have a plan. We have to get Jace and Isabelle to trust us. Jace is really funny and sweet sometimes." Clary said as she started to ramble.  
"Clary you like him don't you?" Simon asked.  
"Yeah....Which is going to make our task harder but we have to do what we have to do. And I see the way you look at Isabelle. You like her too."  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Good night Clary. We can talk tomorrow."  
"Good night Simon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:  
> This is a really short chapter sorry!!!  
> The next chapter should be up tomorrow or tonight depending on when I have the time. But it will be a long chapter trust me (:

The next morning Alec was woken up by his alarm clock he set on his phone. As he turned it off he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He finally sat up after a few minutes and then got up. As he walked over to his closet he was interrupted by someone banging on his door. Alec sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Simon...What can I do for you?" Alec asked as leaned up against the door frame.  
"Well the others are up and since Isabelle and Jace said they don't like waking you up because you are extra grumpy in the mornings and they volunteered me to wake you up so I..." Simon rambled but stopped when he saw the annoyed look on Alecs face.  
"Get to the point Simon. Why do they need me awake? Oh and I was already awake so you didn't really wake me."  
"right...Anyways we are going to go over what we are going to do to help find Clary's mother."  
Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Yeah okay. Give me a few minutes to get dressed. Tell the others I will be there shortly okay?"  
Simon smiled and nodded as well. "Will do! Oh and We are meeting in the training room just to let you know." 

After Simon left Alec closed his door and made his way back to the closet. Typical they would send Simon to his room. Isabelle and Jace never minded waking him up. It was probably a way to get Alec to actually talk to either Simon or Clary more. Alec finally picked out a black sweatshirt and black jeans and his favorite combat boots. When he finally finished getting dressed he walked out of his room and into the training room. Once he got there he saw Jace talking to Clary and Isabelle talking to Simon. 

"Alright so what are we going to do?" Alec said loudly for the others to notice he was finally in the room.   
Jace turned around and walked over to Alec and so did the others.  
"Finally you're here." Jace said with a smile on his face.   
"What ever." Alec rolled his eyes and sighed.   
Clary then smiled and looked directly at Alec. "Thank you for helping us Alec. I know that this isn't what you wanted to do but thank you."   
Alec just nodded. "So I think someone should go with Clary back to her apartment and see what you can find."   
"Thats a good Idea. But I think we should all go to the apartment." Isabelle said.  
"Yeah okay. I'll stay here and ask if anyone knows anything about her disappearance." Alec said. He really was just planning on going to Magnus's  
"Good Idea buddy. Alright lets go. Call us if you need anything Alec." Jace said and patted his shoulder.  
"Yeah you guys too. Seriously if anything goes wrong call me." Alec replied.   
"Of course. See you later!" Isabelle said and with that the four of them left. 

When Alec made sure that they were gone he pulled out his phone and dialed Magnus's number. It took about two rings before Magnus picked up.  
"Alexander! What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"   
"Hey Magnus. Uh I was just wondering if you still wanted me to come over..."  
"Of course! What time darling?"  
"Is now okay? I mean if it's not I get it. It's kinda early still so..."  
"Nonsense! I would love for you to come right now!" Magnus said in a flirty tone.   
"Uh..I...Yeah okay. I'll be there in ten. See you." Alec said and without hearing a response he hung up with a blush on his cheeks.  
Alec groaned and wiped his hand over his face. He then grabbed his bow and arrows and headed out of the institute. He always took his bow where ever he went just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter!  
> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:

As Alec made his way to Magnus's apartment building he couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching him. Every time he got that feeling he would look around but yet he saw no one suspicious. It was weird. Usually when Alec got a feeling he was always right but this was something different. He finally reached Magnus's apartment building and when he reached the door he took a deep breath in and out and hit the buzzer. It didn't take long for Magnus to answer through the intercom that was connected to the door and buzzer.  
"If this is not Alexander then go away." Magnus said over the intercom.   
"It's me Magnus." Alec said and the door immediately swung open. Alec made his way up the stairs and he stopped when he saw Magnus leaning up agaisnt a door that lead into his actual apartment. 

"Hello Handsome." Magnus said with a wink.  
"Uh..Hey Magnus." Alec said and ducked his head trying to hide his blush causing Magnus to chuckle.  
"Adorable." Magnus replied and then raised an eye brow as Alec lifted his head to look towards the older man. "Now then... Are you going to just stay out here?"  
Alec shook his head "oh yeah." He said and walked past Magnus and into his apartment. As Alec looked around he was shocked at how bright and colorful everything was. As he was examining everything in the living room he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do you like it?" Magnus asked  
"Yeah. It's way more colorful then the institute that's for sure." Alec replied as he looked at Magnus once more.   
Magnus was now smiling at the shadow hunter who was technically a hybrid due to him being part merman.  
"So I know that this might be a very personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but..." Magnus said and then pausing looking to see what Alec's reaction was going to be.  
"Yes?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Did anyone teach you about you being part merman? I know that your parents aren't always warm and friendly and caring. What I'm trying to say is what happened when you found you that you were indeed part Merman?"

Alec froze and wasn't even looking at Magnus when he heard the question. He hated being asked that very question. When he found out he was a merman it wasn't good. No one was there to support or help him through it. It was the worst year of his life. The day he turned ten years old was the worst birthday he ever had. Alec was brought out of his thought when Magnus placed his finger gently under Alec's chin and moved his head so that he was now looking at the warlock. Magnus could see the hurt and hate in his eyes. He understood all to well and he didn't want to push Alec further if he wasn't ready to tell his story.  
"Alexander You don't have to tell me darling. it's alright I promise."   
Alec nodded and sighed. "A story for another Day Magnus. It's just that...I don't really know you and I don't like to talk about it."   
"I understand. But I Would really love to get to know you and you me if that's something you want."  
Alec blinked and a small smile formed on his lips. "Of course." Alec was about to say something else when he started to feel dizzy. He immediately placed his hand onto his head due to the pain and Dizziness.

"Alexander...are you alright?" Magnus asked with a concerned look on his face. Then he suddenly remembered something. "You haven't been in water at all today have you darling?"   
Alec shook his head and shut his eyes. The next thing he heard was Magnus snapping his fingers. Alec opened his eyes once more and saw a swimming pool in the middle of the living room. Alec looked over to Magnus and then at the pool. The water was calling out to him and it felt like he couldn't breath. Even though his gills didn't show when he was a shadow hunter they were still there. Just hidden like a glamour. "I...Can't...Breathe Magnus." Alec said in between gasps.  
"It's alright Alexander. Just get in and everything will be okay." Magnus said pointing towards the pool and Alec nodded. He took a few steps back and then started to run. When he got close enough to the pool he immediately dived in head first. Within a few seconds he was transformed. Gills on his neck. Webbed hands. Slitted eyes and a tail. Alec swam all the way down to the pool and shut his eyes once more. It felt nice to have the water settle on his gills.   
After getting his breathing back to normal and the dizziness and pain faded away he swam back to the surface and saw Magnus in swim trunks standing right by the pool.  
"Feel Better?" Magnus asked. He was worried about Alec and he although he hadn't known the kid for long...he was already so worried about him.  
"Yeah...thank you." Alec said with a small smile and then eyed Magnus up and down. When he looked back towards Magnus's face he saw him smirking at him and Alec blushed and ducked his head in and out of the water once more.

"You know I was kind of hoping you would turn into your stunning Merman self." Magnus said as he got into the water. They were at the shallow end so that Magnus could stand.  
"What? Why?" Alec asked noticing Magnus walking towards him. Alec swum backwards until his back hit the wall. Magnus then smiled and placed both arms on each side of Alecs head resting his hands on the wall.  
"I would like to teach you somethings if that's alright? And trust me you really need to know these things...especially with hunters still out there." Magnus said now staring into Alec's eyes.  
"I....Uh.....okay." Alec stuttered. He had no idea what Magnus was talking about and by the way Magnus was grinning ear to ear he began to regret his decision.  
"Wonderful! Lets begin shall we?" Magnus said as he eyes Alec up and down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!  
> It's kind of bad too lol I'm terrible at writting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:   
> Sorry For any mistakes (:

Magnus was still in front of Alec and Alec had no idea what the warlock wanted to show him but it was too late to back out. There was one thing that Alec had to ask that was bugging him first. "Magnus...how do you know that there are still hunters out there? If they think that we are all extinct then why bother?"   
Magnus sighed. He knew sooner or later he would have to tell Alec about her. His past was a difficult thing to bring up but he knew he had to tell him about her because she was still out there looking for any sign of a mermaid/merman that still existed. Alec noticed the look on Magnus's face and frowned. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I get it." Alec said softly. Magnus smiled and looked at Alec. How could a someone like him..a Shadowhunter be so considerate of others? 

"It's Alright Alexander. A very very very long time ago I used to date a Vampire named Camille." Magnus responded. He finally dropped his arms but still didn't move from standing in front of Alec. Alec's eyes went wide by the name. He could only hope it wasn't the same Camille he was thinking of.  
"Camille Belcourt?" Alec asked as he watched Magnus's expression to for recognition. And it looked like he was correct.  
"You know her?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded. "Kind of. We were on a mission a few weeks ago and we were told that there was a demon spotted at some old run down cafe and when we got there, there wasn't any demon but we did get ambushed by many vampires. Camille wasn't there but many of her followers were. Isabelle was attacked that night and she lost a lot of blood. It was honestly a terrible night." Alec said closing his eyes. That night he truly thought his sister was going to die.  
"Ah yes. Clary did mention something about a vampire ambush but she never mentioned that. How did you get out if you don't mind me asking?" Magnus asked softly.   
Alec opened his eyes but didn't look at Magnus. Instead he looked past his right shoulder to stare at the other side of the pool they were in.  
"It was weird. None of the vampires went after me. They only went after Clary, Jace and Isabelle. I did hear one of them say that Camille didn't want any of them to hurt me and that the whole point of them being there was to get rid of my siblings and Clary so that they could get me alone for Camille...I had no idea why though. Anyways I was so concentrated on shooting arrows at the vampires when I heard Isabelle scream. I looked over and saw three vampires on her. Me and Jace immediately helped get them off and that's when I saw that she was bleeding from her neck and wrists and it was awful. The Next thing I knew is that they were retreating. The whole night was just very strange." 

Magnus nodded listening carefully to Alecs story. "I'm sorry you went through that. I can't imagine knowing how it feels to see your sibling almost die."   
Alec smiled softly and just shook his head. "It's alright. She's fine now...that's all that matters. Plus we cant let emotions get in the way during something like that anyways."  
Magnus smiled back but didn't say anything until a few minutes later.  
"She must of known..." Magnus said quietly not realizing he said it out loud.   
"Must of known what Magnus?" Alec asked now looking at Magnus.  
"You said that the vampires didn't even try to hurt you? And that they wanted to get you alone because Camille commanded them too. She must of known you were part Merman."  
Alec didn't know what to think of that. How could she have known? He never let any one see who he was and it was a very well hidden secret.  
"You said you dated her. What does that have to do with anything?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"Right right back to the story. A year after we were dating I found out that she was completely obsessed with merfolk. She told me how amazing it would be to keep one as a pet and to taste their blood when ever she wanted. There was also more about why she was obsessed with merfolk but she never did tell me. I don't know why it took me that long to realize how mental she was but I'm glad I did. It was hard breaking up with her however because...." Magnus said but drifted off.  
"Because you loved her." Alec finished his sentence. 

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and could tell that there was something different but he had no idea what it was.  
"Yes. Have you ever been in love Alexander?"   
Alec ducked his head. He never found the right person to love and he never ever thought that he could have someone to love him as well.  
"No." He simply said not bothering to look up at Magnus.   
Magnus frowned. He looked at the gorgeous boy in front of him. He was about to say something when Alec interrupted him.  
"So you...broke up with her because she was obsessed with merfolk?"  
"Yes and no. The day I found out about it I confronted her. She told me she would stop and I believed her. Until a week later I found out she was cheating on me with someone who was just obsessed with merfolk as her. That's when I ended it."   
"I'm Sorry Magnus." Alec responded.  
"It's quite alright."   
"So is she one of them? A hunter I mean? And are there still others out there?" Alec asked trying to change the subject.  
"Oh yes. I know for a fact that Camille is still out there looking for a merfolk. And there are others out there as well. Most of them want to just keep you as a pet or show you off like some kind of aquarium. But All of them want a merfolk to sell your scales and who knows what else. And they wouldn't have to worry about you running out of scales because once in your merform your scales will grow back and you will heal but it is very painful."  
Alec looked down at his tail. How could anyone want a scale? "Why would they want to sell these ugly things?"  
"Darling." Magnus said as he brought a finger under Alecs chin to lift his head up. "In no way are they ugly. They are the most beautiful things out there. One scale costs millions just because of how rare and beautiful they are." 

Alec's eyes widened. Millions of dollars just for one useless scale? That just seemed crazy to him. He shook his head and decided to ask another question.  
"So these hunters....they just want me to keep me as a pet to show off to people or to sell my scales?"   
Magnus nodded. "Yes. But they might also want another thing to...they would want someone like you for pleasure."   
Alec choked on his own spit. "What?"   
Magnus chuckled. "You my dear are so pure. Which is why I hope no one ever gets their hands on you."   
"But why?" Alec asked.   
"Why what? Why would they want you for their own sexual pleasure?"   
Alec could only nod.  
"Merfolk have very sensitive spots all over their bodies once in their merform. Even just a simple moan from a merfolk could send someone over the edge. But it's different when a merfolk such as yourself finds their mate. Mermaids and merman mate for life you know?"   
Alec shook his head. "Why is it different?"  
"When one finds their soul mate and become intimate with each other it's like having sex with someone you love then having sex with just someone you like or a stranger."  
Magnus said. It was kind of hard to explain and you could only really understand once it happens.  
"How would a merfolk know when they find their soul mate?" Alec asked  
Magnus smirked. "Let me show you something." Magnus said and held out his hand waiting for Alec to place his hand in Magnus's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole chapter in my head but then when I started to write it...It didn't turn out the way I wanted it too.  
> But I hope you guys still like it. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes

Alec looked down at Magnus's hand. Why did he want to look at Alec's disgusting hand? Alec sighed and placed his webbed hand on Magnus's.  
"Sorry." Alec said and looked to the side to avoid looking at their hands or at Magnus   
Magnus frowned. He started to stroke the web in between Alecs fingers. "What for Darling?"  
Alec gasped at the feeling. It was like when he did it when Alec was stuck in his hot tub and Magnus was strocking his webs all over again.  
"My hands...They're disgusting." Alec mumbled.  
Magnus shook his head and dropped Alec's hand. He then cupped Alecs face with both hands and made Alec look at him.  
"Alexander....they are anything but disgusting. I think they are beautiful."   
"Why do you do that?" Alec asked   
"Do what?" Magnus replied.   
"Why are you being nice and say stuff like that? I don't get it. You don't have to lie to me if that's what you're doing. I've heard it all before."

Magnus was angry. Not at Alec but at the people who made Alec feel this way. He didn't understand it.   
"Oh Alexander." Magnus sighed and moved his hands away from Alecs face. "I'm not lying to you at all. You my dear are beautiful and pure and amazing. I wish you could just see what I see."   
Alec was confused. Magnus didn't even know him and yet he was saying all of these things to him. It didn't make sense to him at all.  
"You don't even know me. How can you say things like that?"  
Magnus smiled. "Because, from the moment I laid eyes on you I felt something. Like a spark and I just knew that you were all those things and more. And like I said before. I plan to get to know you. In fact I think we should go on a date sometime."  
Alec choked on his own spit. "A Date? Like a date date?"  
Magnus laughed. Alec was so adorable. "Yes Alexander like a date date. Now then shall we get back to me explaining?" Magnus asked and held out his hand once more.

Alec nodded and slowly placed his hand back into Magnus's once more. This time how ever he didn't look away. He kept his eyes on their hands. He had no idea what Magnus's was about to show him and it kind of made him excited and nervous at the same time.

Magnus flipped Alecs hand over so that his palm was upwards. "Do you see this right here?" Magnus asked as he pointed to what looks to be a gil on Alecs wrist. He wasn't touching it but he was hovering his finger over it.  
"Yes what about it?" Alec asked in confusion.   
"This is your mating gill. It's not actually a gill per say but it's called that because that's how it looks." Magnus said as he looked at it.  
"So...This mating gill...it lets me know when I found my mate?"   
"Exactly." Magnus said with a nod.  
"But how? How does it let me know?" Alec asked  
"There's a ribbion in there. It's a different color for every merfolk depending on the person and on the mate. It only shows when your mate is around but that only happens once it's activated. And you activate it by kissing your mate for the first time. Once you activate it, it will show each time your mate is around. It's a very special thing Alexander. It's also something that Hunters want."   
Alec started at the Gill. How could a ribbon fit in there? This was way to weird for him but somehow he seemed to believe what Magnus was saying to be true. Alec's body was also tense once Magnus said the word kiss. Alec had never even had his first kiss yet or even be in a relation ship. How could he when no one would even look at him when there was Izzy and Jace around.

Magnus studied Alec's posture. He noticed how tense his body went and noticed how sad the younger boy looked when he bowed his head again. He noticed that every time Magnus would compliment him, Alec didn't take it well. It was like Alec never received compliments and that he wasn't used to it when in fact he wasn't. It made Magnus's heart break a little. 

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered and lifted Alecs head with a finger beneath the boys chin.  
Alec didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say and he really didn't feel like talking any more. Instead he just looked at Magnus hoping that the warlock wouldn't judge him.  
There was silence for a few minutes until a phone went off. It was Alec's because there was no way Magnus would have such a boring ring tone like that.  
"I suppose I should get out and head back to the institute. That was probably my sister calling." Alec said.   
"Of course. Do you want me to help you out?" Magnus asked as he made his way out of the pool.  
"No that's okay I can do it." Alec said and lifted himself out of the pool.  
Magnus could help but stare at the way Alec's arms flexed when he pushed him self out of the pool. If his friend's saw him they would tell him to stop drooling.

Once Alec was out of the pool he laid down and sighed. The next thing he knew was that Magnus was crouching down with a towel in his hands.  
"Are you going to let me dry my self off this time or..." Alec asked with a small laugh.  
"No way." Magnus said with a wink and began to dry the gorgeous Alexander off. He could never get tired of that.  
Once Alec was dried off and he was back to his shadow hunter self, Alec stood up and made his way towards his phone. There was a missed call from Isabelle and then a text from Jace saying to get back to the institute.   
"I got to get going." Alec said as he made his way to the door. Alec reached out toward the door handle but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm causing Alec to turn around.

"I need to ask you something before you leave." Magnus said. And Alec didn't miss the way his eyes traveled from Alec's lips back to his eyes.  
"What would your question be?" Alec asked, and some how he knew what that question was going to be.  
Magnus took a step closer and soon Alec's back was against the door and Magnus's chest was against Alecs.   
Magnus moved his head so that his lips were right by Alec's ear. "Have you ever been kissed before Alexander?" Magnus purred sending a shiver down Alecs spine.  
"I...uh....No." Alec whispered and closed his eyes due to the embarrassment and the fact that Magnus was so close.  
Magnus smiled and was now staring at Alec waiting for any hesitation. When nothing came Magnus slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against the shadowhunters.   
Alec froze. He never kissed any one before and now he was having his first kiss with Magnus Bane. A very powerful Warlock might he add.   
Magnus brought a hand up to cup Alec's cheek and was still kissing Alec. A few moments Later Magnus was about to back away realizing that Alec was still frozen when he felt lips move against his. Magnus smiled into the kiss and it wasn't until they both ran out of breath that they moved away from each other.

"I will see you again soon my darling. Be careful out there...." Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers Alec was standing outside his apartment with a small smile on his face.  
Alec brought a finger to his lips and sighed. "What just happened?" He asked himself and then began to walk back to the institute before texting Jace that he was on his way.  
\-----  
Meanwhile:  
"This is taking to long." Camille said as she paced back and forth.  
"What do you wish to do miss Belcourt?" A vampire asked as he stood still with his arms behind his back waiting for a command.  
Camille stopped pacing and turned to look at the vampire.  
"I want you to call Clarissa and tell her that if I do not have that lightwood boy in the next three days then she can say good bye to her mother."   
The vampire nodded and turned away to do what Camille asked of him.  
"I will get my hands on you Lightwood. You will be mine soon enough." Camille said before heading out of the Hotel Dumort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And sorry if there are any mistakes (:

When Alec walked into the institute he was greeted by someone hugging him. He looked down to see it was Max. Alec had a huge grin on his face and was now hugging him back.   
"Max! When did you get here?" Alec asked as he crouched down to get eye level with his brother.  
"About an hour ago! It was awesome Alec. Idris is so pretty and huge!" Max said with a grin to match his older brothers.  
"Thats great Max. Is mother and father here?" Alec asked   
"Only Mom. Dad is still in Idris. Something about working with the counsel I guess. I barely even got to seem him when we were up there." Max said dropping his smile.  
"I know Max. But hey you're here now and I missed you! Did you say hi to Jace and Izzy yet?"   
"I missed you to Alec! And yeah. All though there were some new people with them. Alec who are they?"   
"Uh they came here because they need our help. Nothing to worry about little bro." Alec replied ruffling Maxs hair as Max swatted his hand away.  
"If you say so. But Alec?"   
"Yes Max?"  
"I don't trust them. Like at all."   
Alec smiled. Finally someone felt the same way as him. "Me either Max. Me either."   
Alec stood back up. "I got to go talk to Jace and Izzy. I'll come to your room soon alright?"  
"Yeah of course! Maybe I can show you my new Mangas?"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Alec said and ruffled Max's hair once more before walking off to find his other siblings.

Alec walked the down the hall making his way towards the training room and also hoping that his mother wouldn't spot him. He really didn't feel like talking to her at all.  
When he got close to the training room he heard Isabelle laughing. He turned the corner and walked into the training room to see Isabelle talking with Simon and Jace had his arm around Clary's waste smiling and talking. That was new. Alec walked further into the room and cleared his throat causing everyone to turn their heads to look at him.

"Took you a while Alec. Where were you?" Jace asked as he untangled himself from Clary and walked over to him.  
"No where." Alec mumbled.  
Isabelle raised her eye brow and laughed. "Yeah right. Come on big bro tell us."  
Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. "I Was at Magnus's alright?"   
Jace frowned at his parabatai. "Why the hell were you there?"   
Clary punched Jace's arm lightly. "Stop it." She said to him  
"No. Why were you at the warlocks Alec? Did he...you know find out?" Jace asked bitterly  
"Find out about what?" Simon asked speaking up for the first time since Alec arrived.  
"Nothing." Alec spat   
"I think we can tell them Alec. I trust that they won't tell anyone." Jace replied.  
"I don't want them to know Johnathan." Alec replied not to kindly. Alec only ever used his full name when he was mad at him. Same with Jace in using Alecs full name.   
"Know what? Can someone explain to us what is going on?" Clary asked as she moved to stand next to Simon.  
"Alec's a hybrid. He was born part Shadowhunter part merman" Jace responded.   
Alec froze. How could Jace betray his trust like that? He then looked over to Jace and then Clary knowing why Jace did it. Jace was head over heels for the girl which made everything so much worse. 

Alecs anger took over. He walked over to Jace with a fist in his hand. "You Had no right to say that! It's not your secret to tell!" Alec yelled and rose his fist but thought better of it and lowered his hand. Alec turned around and marched right out of the training room. He didn't even stay long enough to hear Isabelle calling his name.

Once Alec was out of the room Isabelle walked right up to Jace. "How could you Jace?"  
"They had a right to know Izzy!" Jace responded.  
"Maybe they did but Alec was right. It wasn't your secret to tell." Isabelle said softly and walked out of the room.  
The room fell silent until Clary spoke up. "Thank you for telling us." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You had a right to know. It's better you know now then finding out some other way. I think I'm going to go take a shower." Jace said and gave her a small smile before exiting the room.

"You were right." Simon said once Jace left.  
"I wish I wasn't. Simon we can't go through with this. They are good people. Alec doesn't deserve this." Clary said with a sigh  
"What about your mother Clary? " Simon asked  
"I know...Maybe if we tell them the truth we can still save her." Clary replied  
Simon was about to respond when he was cut off by Clarys phone ringing. She looked at her phone to see who was calling and closed her eyes. "It's them." She said before answering the phone and turning around so her back was to Simon.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Clary. Camille wanted me to inform you that you have three days to hand over the Lightwood boy or your mother dies." The voice said over the phone and hung up.  
Clary pinched the bridge of her and turned back around to face Simon.  
"Never mind Simon. We have to do that plan."  
Simon frowned and gave his best friend a hug. "We will get her back." He whispered


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:

Alec was angry. He trusted Jace and he went and told his biggest secret to some girl. He didn't even know why Jace told even told Clary and Simon. What was he trying to do?   
Alec sighed as he made his way towards his room. He just wanted to be alone. When he was halfway to his room he heard someone call out his name. Alec turned around and saw his mother standing there.

"Mother." Alec said but didn't make a move to walk closer to her. Instead his mother started to walk towards him.  
"Alexander. Why is there two mundanes in the institute? How could you let this happen?" Maryse asked bitterly.  
"It wasn't my idea. And one of them is a shadowhunter. The girl Clary. And I guess her mother is missing and they need our help."  
Maryse didn't look please by that explanation. "We can't just have who ever we want in this institute! I expected better from you."   
Alec ducked his head. "I'm sorry." He said quietly  
"And how is your whole condition working out?" Maryse asked in the same bitter tone.  
Alec's head shot up and his eyes could tell anyone how hurt he was by that question. "My Condition mother? It's not a condition! It's who I am. Why can't you just accept that I'm a hybrid? Your mother was A mermaid too you know." Alec said and got a slap in return.  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother Son. Now I got some paper work to do. I expect that you keep an eye on those two and if something happens I want them out. You're a shadow hunter not a reckless mundane." Maryse said and walked off. 

Alec held his cheek with his hand from the pain of the slap. He wanted to stop her from leaving and yell at her. He wanted to also cry but he wouldn't. He still wanted to make his parents proud of him even though he knew they never would be. 

Alec turned back around to see both Clary and Simon staring at him. "Can I help you?" He asked non to kindly.  
"Uh yeah. We found a lead on my mother. I got a text message from my mom. She said that she some how escaped and she needed to meet us at the address she sent me."  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "Alright let's get Izzy and Jace and we can go."   
"They're not here." Simon added quickly  
"What? Where did they go?" Alec asked the mundane.  
"Your mother...who is quit scary may I add, asked them to go pick something up. I don't know what it is. That's what Isabelle told me anyways."  
Alec sighed. He knew that he should get back up but he also knew that he had to figure out what these two were up too. So he made a decision. It might not be a smart one but he needed answers.  
"Alright. Let me get my bow and then we can go. Meet me at the door, I'll be there in a minute."   
Clary and Simon nodded and left.

Once Alec got his bow and strapped on his quiver he headed out of the weapons room and towards the institute door applying runes on him self. As he got closer to the front door he kept on getting a bad feeling about this. He then thought about calling his siblings but realized his phone was back in his room and that Clary and Simon were both waiting for him. He decided not to go back to his room and just to meet Clary and Simon.

"Alec!" Clary said with a smile.   
"Alright come on let's go. You know where this address is correct?" Alec asked rolling his eyes  
"Yep." Simon added and they left the institute.  
After fifteen minutes of walking and complete silence which wasn't awkward for Alec but to Clary and Simon it totally was, they finally reached their destination.  
"Your mother wanted to meet you in an alleyway?" Alec asked and looked around for her mother.  
"Yeah. Weird right?" Clary asked who sounded nervous.  
Alec turned around and looked at Clary and Simon and he could sense that something was wrong.  
"Okay what's going on. Your mother is obviously not here so tell me what is going on or I'm leaving." Alec spat  
"I'm Sorry Alec. I never wanted this to happen but she has my mom!" Clary said almost in tears   
Alec was going to ask what she was talking about but stopped when he felt hands grab his arms. He looked to each side and saw two vampires on each side grabbing him.  
"Clary What did you do!?" Alec shouted but the next thing he knew there was a cloth over his nose and mouth and with in seconds he passed out.

\-----  
Magnus was working on a very specific potion for a werewolf when the buzzer went off. Magnus rolled his eyes as he set down a vial and walked over to the door.   
"Who is it?" Magnus asked through the intercom.  
"Hello Darling. Let me up would you?" A voice responded  
"You know I won't do that Camille. What do you want?"   
"Let me up. I just want to talk that's all." Camille answered.  
Magnus sighed and pressed another button to let Camille up. Ten seconds later Camille was standing in Magnus's apartment.  
"It's been years since I've seen you last. Did you miss me?"   
Magnus laughed. "Miss you? Never darling." 

Camille smirked and started to circle around Magnus. "So I heard you found a new toy to play with."   
"Well you heard wrong Camille." Magnus spat and moved away as he sat down on one of his arm chairs.  
"Oh Please. What was his name? Alexander was it?" Camille asked and leaned up against the door.  
"You better not do anything to him or so help me..." Magnus said as blue spark began to run across his finger tips.  
"I know what he is. A merman can you believe that? After so many years of searching I finally found one." She said and smiled when her phone went off.   
"Well looks like it's time to go. I would say hello to Alexander for me but I doubt you'll be able to find him." Camille added and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Damn it." Magnus yelled and immediately reached for his phone. He dialed Alec's number right away. When he got no answer he tried again and after three more calls he decided to call Isabelle.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Isabelle answered.  
"It's Magnus."  
"How did you get my number? Not that I'm complaining because now I can get a hold of you if I ever have a fashion crisis." Isabelle said with a laugh.  
"I'm the High Warlock Of Brooklyn Darling. I have my ways. But this ins't a soical call I'm afraid."  
"What's wrong?"   
"Is Alexander with you?" Magnus asked with a shaky voice  
"No. We just got back from getting somethings from my mother but now that you mentioned it I haven't seen My brother at the institute since I've gotten back. Hang on let me check his room." Isabelle said and two minutes later she gasped. "He's not here and but his phone is. He never leaves without his phone. Let me go check if his bow is here." She said and Magnus got more and more worried by the second.  
"It's gone Magnus. Why would he leave without his phone?" Isabelle asked worridly  
"I think your brother is in trouble. I'm coming over right away. Meet me out side the institute as I am not welcomed in there." Magnus replied  
"Alright let me get Jace and we will meet you in five." She said and hung up.  
"If she got her hands on you Alexander..." He mumbled before making a portal to the institute.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments! I read every single one (:   
> Sorry for any mistakes!

When Magnus arrived outside the institute he saw jace and Isabelle waiting for him dressed in their shadowhunter gear. Magnus could see the worried looks on both their faces and he just hopes that what he's about to tell them wont worry them even more because even though he himself is worried he doesn't need for them to be even more worried that they cant concentrate on finding Alec.

"What's going on Magnus? You asked me where Alec was like you already knew he wasn't even here. Do you know where he is?" Isabelle asked.   
But before Magnus could even say a word Jace was the one to speak.

"I Swear Warlock if you did anything to him.." Jace spat as he reached for his seraph blade.

Magnus rolled his eyes and held a hand out. "Calm down Shadow hunter. I would never do anything to hurt Alexander. I think I know where he is, well not where but with who. I'm going to need something of Alexanders so I can track him and we need to hurry. Camille probably has him trapped in a pool or even worse a tank of some sorts." Magnus replied as blue sparks left his finger tips.

"Already ahead of you. I grabbed one of his sweaters." Isabelle responded and started to give Magnus the sweater when she pulled back her hand in confusion just before Magnus could grab the sweater. "Wait...You know? How did you find out? Alec would never let anyone know about his other half of himself." 

"The night we met I figured it out. And I kind of cornered him into turning into a merman but that's besides the point. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're thinking. Now, shall we find dear Alexander?" Magnus asked as he reached out his hand so Isabelle could hand over the sweater.

\---  
When Alec woke up the first thing he noticed was he was in water. He looked around and realized that he was in a tank. Not wide enough for him to swim and the tank was very tall so there was no way he could swim out of it. When he looked around he did see a door at the bottom of the tank and when he tried to yank it open it was locked. Even his merman strength and Shadow hunter strength combined couldn't get him to pull it open. Now he was starting to panic. He hated being in small spaces and being in a tank like this was one of his worst fears. Alec then felt something around his neck. As he looked down to see what it was and as he brought his hand to tug at it he became furious. It was a collar. He was not a pet but yet here he was...stuck in a tank with a collar around his neck. Alec tried to find a way to get the collar off but there was nothing. Not even a latch to undo the collar. He began to tug on the collar when he was startled out of what he was doing when he heard a female laugh. He looked to the side and saw a female who no doubt was a vampire head their way.

"I see my pet has awoken. Do you like you're new home? Isn't it lovely? I also hope you love your new collar. It matches your tail don't you think?" The woman said with a smirk the whole time.   
Alec growled showing his canine teeth. "Who are you?" Alec spat out. Even though his head was in the water the words still came out crystal clear. It was a perk of being a merman. Merfolk could talk under water without and problems due to that they could breathe underwater.

"Aren't you a sexy one." The woman said as she eyes Alec up and down. She then sighed and began to answer his question as she began to walk in a circle around the tank. "My names Camille. I doubt you know who I am." 

Alec rolled his eyes. Of course he knew who she was. "I might be a merman but I'm also a Shadow hunter. The whole Shadow world knows who you are Camille. And let me tell you that you are number one on the Claves list. And you kidnapping me will make sure you end up dead." 

Camille began to laugh. "Oh please. If they found out about this than that means they would find out about you. And who knows what they would do once they find out you're a hybrid. They would probably kill you their selves once they experiment on you. You know how the Clave is. They hate anything that is different and that includes you my darling."

Alec growled once more. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this stupid tank and kill Camille himself. "Let me out of here. I'm not a pet and I never will be." 

"Oh but you are dear Alexander. That collar says otherwise. Did you know that If I command something you will automatically do it?" Camille asked. She looked at Alec again and sighed knowing that he was probably wondering how. "The collar was made by a very powerful warlock two decades ago. He's dead now so there is no possible way to destroy it. Also you can never take it off unless you want to die that is. It latched it's self onto the skin of your neck and the only way you can take it off is to cut your head off." Camille said with a laugh.

"What do you mean that if you command me to do something I will automatically do it?" Alec asked bitterly.

"You see my pet... anyone who touches your collar automatically becomes your master. The only way for a master to not become your master is if they die. Since I'm the one who put it on you and the only one who has ever touched it means that I am your master... and a pet must obey their master." Camille said and stopped in front of where Alec was facing. "You want to try it out my pet?" 

"No." Alec said dryly. 

"Well that's too bad. Now then..." Camille said and smiled "Make your back touch the tank and raise your arms. Now!" Camille ordered and Alec's body started to swim backwards involuntarily. When he back hit the tank his arms raised above his head and the next thing he knew, his hands were strapped to the tank along with his waist. 

"Stop! What are you going to do?" Alec growled out.

"Don't talk until I tell you too pet." Camille ordered once more and Alec's mouth was closed shut. "Now..it's time to play." Camille said with a smile and hit a button on the wall that caused the water to drain from the tank.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:

Once the tank was fully drained Camille opened the door that was connected to the tank and stepped in. She was holding something wrapped up in a cloth and Alec had no clue what was inside. Alec tried to break free from the straps holding him against the wall but nothing worked. He was still soaking wet so it would take a while for him to completely dry off and to get his legs back. He then began to think if his siblings noticed he was gone and if they would search for him. He knew his parents wouldn't do anything to help find him.

"I've heard and read that merfolk were gorgeous and they were right." Camille said stepping close to where Alec was being held. Alec growled at Camille showing his canine teeth. Camille laughed and patted him on the cheek. "That was cute." She said with a wink. 

"Whatever you're going to do...just do it already! What are you waiting for vampire?" Alec spat. He hated waiting especially with things like this. If she was going to do something he would rather get it over with then to wait and wonder when it would actually happen.

Camille placed the cloth down on the floor and moved as closely as she could to Alec. "We will get to that don't worry my pet. But first I want to try something." Camille then reached a hand out to Alec's neck and gently rubbed over Alec's gills causing him to shiver with pleasure. He also gasped at the feeling. He had no idea he could feel that way by just a simple touch to his gills. Alec shut his eyes and squeezed them tight.

"Stop it." Alec said bitterly as Camille did it once more. 

"Don't act like you don't like it. You know they say merfolk are the best at giving and receiving pleasure. There are many spots on your body that if you touch correctly it could make you feel so good and I don't even think you know where they are. Well pet. I'm going to show you." Camille responded and started to kiss Alec's neck until she reached his gils and ran her tongue over them causing Alec to whimper in pleasure even though Alec was telling himself not to. Camille smirked and raised an eyebrow. "See what I mean? Don't worry though I won't go to far with you. Not yet anyways." 

"Stop...oh...Stop it." Alec replied with a half moan as Camille traced her finger down Alecs side and down Alec's tail. His tail was also a very sensitive part. When Camille ran both her hands down Alec's tale he couldn't help but release a moan. He absolutely didn't want Camille touching him and he wanted her to stop but he couldn't help the way his body was reacting to it all. 

"You know a merfolks moan can do many wonders for another person." Camille whispered right beside Alecs ear as she slid down her hands up and down Alec's tale one last time before removing them and walking over to the cloth. When she picked it up she walked back and opened it. There were tools inside and the one she grabbed were a large pair of tweezers. She then handed over the rest of the tools along with the cloth over to another vampire and smiled at Alec. 

"This is going to hurt no doubt about it. But don't worry you will heal, it's a benefit of being a merman." Camille added and before Alec knew it Camille was taking off one of his scales. Alec tried his best to hold back a scream after the a fifth scale was pulled which Camille noticed. "Don't hold back your screams darling." Camille ordered and when she pulled another Alec screamed out in pain. She kept on pulling scale after scale out of his tale causing only scream after scream to come out of Alecs mouth.

Camille suddenly stopped pulling out scales. His tail was a bloody mess and so was the ground from the blood dripping down his tail.  
"I think it's only fair if we let the people who brought you here watch don't you think Alexander?" Camille asked and nodded at a vampire who was standing by.  
The Vampire left and when he came back he wasn't alone. Along walking behind him was Simon, Clary, And what seemed to be Clary's mother.  
Alec didn't have enough strength to keep his head up so he let it drop not hearing a gasp coming from the three of them.

"Oh my god Alec." Clary whispered as she placed a hand over her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
Camille laughed and wiped off the tweezers on her shirt. "I think we are done for today." Camille said and walked out closing the door behind her. She then hit a button on the wall and the tank began to fill up again with water and the straps on Alec to undo them selves so Alec was set free. Alec didn't have enough strength in him to swim so instead he closed his eyes and let himself float falling into unconsciousness. Camille then walked over to where Clary, Her mother, And Simon were standing.  
"Thank you for bringing him here. You three are free to go. I hoped you enjoyed your stay here Jocelyn." 

"You can't keep that poor boy locked up like that! He needs help." Jocelyn spat out.  
"He will heal. Now I suggest you leave unless you three would like to be a snack for my friends?" Camille said pointing at the other vampires in the room.  
Jocelyn gave Camille one last glance before walking out with her daughter and her daughters best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:
> 
> I'm also trying to make a schedule about posting so stay tuned for that lol

As soon as Magnus tracked down Alec, he made a portal and the three of them stepped through it. They ended up at an old abandoned factory that was in the middle of no where. Magnus new exactly where this was because a long time ago Camille brought him there to show him the tank she had some build for her in case she ever did capture a mermaid and once Magnus saw it, he never wanted to come back. But of course he did go back but it was only because of Alexander and trying to save him. As they started to walk over they noticed three figures standing in front of the door. Jace And Isabelle immediately took out their weapons while Magnus got his magic ready. As they inched closer Jace started to realize who they were.

"Clary?" Jace asked when they were close enough for the others to hear. Clary, Simon, And Jocelyn turned around and when Clary saw Jace she gasped and ran straight towards him to give him a hug. 

"Thank the angel you're here!" She said as she pulled away from the hug.  
"What are you doing here Clary, Simon? And who is this?" Jace asked pointing at Jocelyn.  
"This is my mother Jocelyn. Mom this is Jace, Isabelle, And Magnus." Clary introduced the three.  
"I know who she is biscuit. Lovely to see you again." Magnus said with a small smile.  
"Wait... you said your mom was missing? Where did you find her?" Isabelle asked as she gripped her whip that was in her hand.  
Clary and Simon exchanged a look before Clary started to answer the question. "I got a text message with an address saying that my mom was here and when we got here she was laying on the ground unconsious. I don't know who sent the text but yeah that's what happened." 

Before Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle got there Clary, Simon, And Jocelyn talked about what they were going to tell the others. It was Jocelyn's idea to lie to them because if the others new the truth, they would be in big trouble. What they didn't realize was that there was a flaw in their plan named Alec. 

"Look how about we get Alexander out of there first and then we can talk alright?" Magnus said to the group as he made his way towards the door.  
"Alec is here?" Clary asked   
"Yeah. A Vampire named Camille captured him. Look we got to go save my parabatai so if you want to help that's great if not then stay here okay?" Jace replied  
"I think we should stay here. Just in case someone tries to get in while you guys are in there." Simon said and Clary and Jocelyn Agreed.  
"Well that's settled. Jace and Isabelle lets go." Magnus said and blasted the door open with his magic.

When they stepped inside the building they realized how empty it was. There wasn't a vampire in sight. As they kept walking they found a room and when they walked into it the three of them saw what they were looking for. In the middle of the room was a very tall tank and nothing else. But instead of the water being clear in the tank, the water was red. The three of them rushed over and when they got to the tank, Isabelle gasped at the sight of her brother who seemed to be unconscious floating in the middle of the tank. They knew that the water was red because of blood but they didn't know what it was from.

"We got to get him out of here! Magnus do you know how this thing works?" Isabelle asked as she walked around the tank and stopped when she saw the door that was connected to the tank. She tried to pull it open but it didn't budge.  
"Isabelle do you see that red button on the wall? Go push it. Once the water is drained from the tank press that green button right next to it? Got it?" Magnus asked.  
Isabelle nodded her head and ran over to where the buttons were. She then pushed the red button and turned around to see the water in the tank being drained. Once there was no more water in the tank they could actually see how bad Alec was. Alec had his back against the wall with his tail on the floor and up against the other wall. They could see that his tail was very bloody and it was still bleeding and that he was missing many scales. Even though a merfolk could heal on it's own it would take an hour for his tail to regrow his scales back and even then that would be a painful thing. And since his tail was messed up pretty badly, his body wouldn't allow it's self to turn back into legs even if he was completely dry.

Isabelle then pushed the green button and ran back to the others. Magnus ran towards the door and opened it. He stepped inside and crouched down next to Alec and reached over to feel the pulse on his neck. "He's still alive." Magnus said with a sigh. He then moved his hand to push the hair that was in Alec's eyes out of the way. "Oh Alexander..." He said to himself. When Magnus pulled his hand away he noticed that Alec was slowly waking up.   
"Alec?" Jace asked as he ran towards Magnus and Alec.  
Alec opened his eyes and slowly looked around. "Jace?" He asked and then turned his head to see Magnus and Isabelle next to him. "What are you guys doing here?"   
"Saving you of course." Jace replied before anyone else could.  
"It hurts..." Alec said as he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face.  
Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand. "I know darling I know. Is Camille still here?" Magnus asked gently.  
"N...No. Before I passed out all the way I heard them talking about that they had to get out of here because someone was here and I guess that someone was you guys." Alec said with a small laugh but then groaned when he felt the pain of his tail.  
"Alright Darling. Let's get you out of here." Magnus said and walked out of the tank to open a Portal.   
"I'll go get the others." Isabelle said and ran out the building to get Clary and the two others.

"We can't carry him without hurting him Magnus." Jace said as he looked over his brother.  
"We don't have a choice. I would use my magic to carry him but I'm going to need all I can get when I heal him." Magnus said and as he finished making the portal. He then walked back over to Alec.  
"Alexander, We're going to have to lift you and by doing that I'm going to have to hold your tail. It will probably hurt but it will only be for a minute. Is that okay?" Magnus asked.  
"yeah. Just get me out of here." Alec replied still not opening his eyes.  
Magnus nodded at Jace as Jace got behind Alec and Magnus walked over to Alec's tale. They then lifted him and Alec let out a scream of pain.   
"Let's go hurry." Magnus said and they walked as fast as they could through the portal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post yesterday but I got really busy sorry guys.  
> However I did manage to watch the new episode and omgggggg Can't wait for the next one.  
> If you want to you can follow my twitter account: @Humble_Alec
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes

When they stepped into Magnus's loft the first thing they did was set Alec down on the sofa while Izzy, Clary, Simon, And Jocelyn walked through the portal.  
Magnus turned around and looked straight at Isabelle. "Isabelle darling go grab some towels for me please."   
Isabelle nodded straight away and went to the bathroom to get some towels.  
"He's not healing why isn't he healing?" Jace asked as he was sitting on the floor next to the couch Alec was on.  
"He is, however it takes a while for scales to grow back and it's quite painful too so I'm going to help with that." Magnus said and thanked Isabelle when she returned with the towels.

Magnus got straight to work carefully laying the towels down on Alec's tail. Alec hissed in pain as the towel touched the bloody parts of his tail where the scales were meant to be. Alec closed his eyes as the pain was getting to much. With in a minute Alec felt something warm rush over his body and he was no longer in pain. He opened his eyes to see blue sparks coming off of Magnus's hands.   
"That should help with the pain. Unfortunately I can't do anything to help your scales to grow back because that will have to happen on it's own. Have you ever had a scale torn off of you or fallen off before?" Magnus asked as he swept the hair that was falling into Alec's eyes behind his ear.  
"Yeah once when I was 17. It took about an hour for the scale to grow back so I'll probably be here for a few hours huh?" Alec replied  
"Yes. Although I don't mind because I always love your company." Magnus said with a wink causing Alec to blush. 

The towels on his tail were once white but now they were coated with blood making them red. Magnus's magic did calm him down and he was no longer in pain which was a good thing. All he could do now was wait.

The first thing Clary did when she got to Magnus's was run to the kitchen to get Alec a glass of water. She knew that this was all her fault but she had no other choice. She had to help her mom and that was the only way to do it. Well in her mind at least. She knew Alec would hate her but all she wanted to do now was help. When she got the glass of water she walked into the living room where Simon and Jocelyn were standing up against the wall watching from afar, Jace and Isabelle were sitting on the side of the couch talking and looking over their brother and Magnus was sitting next to Alec making sure he was okay.

As Clary got to the couch held out the glass of water for Alec to take. "I got you some water Alec."  
Alec looked up and if looks could kill then Clary would already be dead. "I don't want anything from you. You, Simon, and your mother can go. I don't want you here." Alec spat.   
Jace and Isabelle were shocked. Why was Alec behaving this way when they tried to help save him? The two of them then stood up and walked over to where Clary was. Simon and Jocelyn also walked over as well.  
"Alec stop. Why are you being to rude? They tried to help!" Isabelle said with a frown.  
Alec laughed coldly. "Help? Are you kidding. Do you even know how I ended up there? Why don't you tell them Clary? Or Simon would you like to tell them the reason I was captured and held in a tank like a pet and not only that but tortured?"   
Jace turned around to face Clary and Simon. "What is he talking about?" Jace asked but he got no answer from either of them.  
"Alexander? What are you talking about darling?" Magnus asked softly taking his hand.

Before Alec could tell them what happened Jocelyn stepped forward. "He's not thinking straight. He probably lost too much blood and now he's delirious or something." Jocelyn said while shaking her head.  
"I think we should let Alec tell his story Jocelyn. I've been around long enough to tell when someone is hiding something and you my dear are doing just that." Magnus replied with a little bit of rage in his eyes.  
"Earlier today Clary and Simon came up to me saying that they got a message that contained an address saying that is where her mother was. I was going to get Jace and Isabelle but they were already doing there own thing. I knew Clary and Simon were up to something but I didn't know what so I decided to just go along to see what they were up too. When we got to the address there was no one in sight. Not even her mother but the next thing I know was that I was being held by some vampires and then I blacked out before I heard Clary say she was sorry. When I woke up I was in a tank. With this stupid thing too." Alec said as he tugged on the collar.

Magnus gasped when he saw the collar. He didn't know what it could do but he was surprised that he hadn't seen it before. Magnus reached out to touch grab it and Alec tried to grab his hand before saying "wait" but it was already to late. When Magnus grabbed the collar a shock went through his body as the same with Alec. When Camille did it Alec was unconscious so he didn't really feel what had happened when Camille had touched it.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Alec whispered.   
"What just happened?" Magnus asked looking at Alec but turned his head when heard someone else speak.  
"We will get to that in a minute. But for now I think you three should leave. You've done enough harm as it is. I thought I could trust you Clary but I guess I was wrong. I was even starting to....never mind." Jace said with anger written on his face.  
Magnus then stood up and nodded his head. "I believe Jace is right. Get out of my Loft before I force you too leave." Magnus said and snapped his fingers causing the door to open.

Simon, Clary, and Jocelyn all looked at each other and then nodded. The three of them started to leave but then Clary stopped and turned around. "I know this probably means nothing to you but I really am sorry. I regret it so much but I didn't know what else to do. She's my mother and I would do anything to get her back and I'm sure you would do the same with Jace or Isabelle. I will make it up to you. All of you I promise." Clary said and left the apartment with the others. 

When the door closed Magnus sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She was such a nice kid." Magnus said and then looked back at Alec. He gave him a soft smile before sitting on the couch that was next to Alec's head. Magnus then carefully grabbed Alec's upper body pulling him so that Alec's head was rested in his lap. Magnus then moved his hand and ran his fingers through Alec's messy hair.   
"So Alexander do you want to tell me what that was all about when I touched the collar?"  
Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "Camille said that a warlock created it and that he was the only one who could destroy it. There's also no way for me to get this stupid thing off so I'm stuck with it forever. Camille told me that who ever touches the collar becomes my master... Camille touched it so that makes her my master I guess." Alec said  
"So when I touched it..." Magnus responded.  
"You're now my master too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:

"What do you mean Magnus is your new master?" Jace asked non to kindly.  
"Just that. The collar makes anyone who touches it my master and if they command me to do something then it some how forces me to do so." Alec replied not even bothering to look anyone in the eyes.  
"Alexander..." Magnus said but then stopped. He had no idea what to say to Alec. Magnus hated seeing Alec like this and his hatred for Camille grew even more.

Alec looked up and at Magnus who was now watching him. He then looked to the side to see Jace and Izzy watching him as well. He then turned his head back so that he was looking at Magnus. "I just don't want to be seen as some pet. So please Magnus....don't try to command me to do anything okay? I hate being not in control of my body. Camille commanded me to do some things and I hated it."   
Magnus nodded and grabbed his hand. "Of Course Alexander. I would never do anything like that. I know how Camille is and I am nothing like her."   
Alec smiled. "Of course you're not Magnus." 

Alec and Magnus stared into eachothers eyes until Jace cleared his throat.  
"Listen Alec...About before..." Jace said rubbing the back of his neck.  
Alec looked to the left to see Jace standing right by the couch Alec was currently laying on.  
"What could you possibly say Jace? You told them that I was part Merman and that wasn't your secret to tell. And look how that turned out." Alec Spat. He knew that Jace only did it because he developed feelings for Clary but that was no excuse.   
"You did what?" Magnus asked with anger in his tone.   
"I know and I'm sorry Alec. I should've never done that. You're my parabatai...my brother...my best friend and I let you down and I'm sorry. You probably hate me now." Jace responded ignoring Magnus.  
Alec sighed and ran a webbed hand over his face. "Look...I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could but you know how I am with people finding out about that part of me. I'm angry at you Jace but I don't hate you. I understand why you told them but I'm not just going to forgive you right away." 

"Damn it." Izzy mumbled and everyone in the room turned their attention on to her. Isabelle was holding her cell phone and it looked like she was reading a message and by the look on her face it wasn't good.  
"What is it Izzy?" Alec asked his little sister.   
"Mother texted me. She wants Jace, Alec, And I to go to some down world store and stop them from selling mundane blood. She didn't give me much detail about it just the basics and an address."  
"Alright alright. Magnus can you remove the towels please?" Alec asked pointing at the towels that were on his tail.  
Magnus nodded and carefully removed them. His tail was back to normal. No blood, no missing scales, everything seemed like as if nothing even happened.  
"Thank you for helping me Magnus. If you didn't use magic then this whole process would of been really painful. Now I just need to wait a few minutes and then I will get my legs back and then we can go." Alec said as he pushed him self up so he was sitting up with his tail hanging off the couch.  
"Of course darling. But are you sure you're feeling alright for you to go? I mean you were just tortured a few hours ago." Magnus asked as he examined Alec's tail.  
"I feel fine Magnus. Nothing hurts. And trust me I want to go on this mission. It will get my mind off of what just happened." 

Before Magnus could respond Alec's tail turned back into legs. Alec stood up but then fell back down right away. Magnus stood up from the couch and helped him stand up again. Alec held on to Magnus's shoulder as he wiggled one leg and then the other. He then slowly let go and started to slowly walk around the living room.   
"See nothing to worry about." Alec said with a huge grin causing Magnus to smile back.  
"You were right Alexander."   
Alec then began to look around and frowned. "I don't have my bow and I have no idea where it is. It was with me when...."   
Magnus nodded knowing what Alec was talking about. He snapped his fingers and in an instant Alec was holding his bow with his quiver strapped around his shoulder.   
"Thank you." Alec said and kissed Magnus on the cheek.  
"You're very welcome." Magnus replied and moved in to kiss Alec on the lips this time.

The two then separated and the three shadowhunters made their way towards the door.  
"If anything happens call me okay? I mean it." Magnus said as he opened the door for them.  
"Of course Magnus." Isabelle said and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for taking care of my brother."   
Magnus winked and hugged her back. "Don't tell him this but I love taking care of him." Magnus whispered and Isabelle giggled.  
"I'll see you later Magnus." Alec said and then they were gone.  
"Time to do a mission of my own." Magnus mumbled to himself and created a portal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very short chapter sorry! I might post another one later tonight. (: If not then tomorrow along with a new chapter on my other story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait you guys!  
> Omg Yesterdays episode was so good in my opinion. What did you guys think??
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

As the three of them start to walk on over to the down world store called The Packs Necessities (It's a weird name but it doesn't really bother anyone) Alec tugs on his collar and then frowns. People are going to notice and ask questions and there is no way he could let that happen. Isabelle seems to notice because she grabs Alec's arm and stops him from walking. Jace stops as well and gives them a questioning look. Isabelle rolls her eyes and tugs up the turtle neck up that Alec is wearing so it could hide the collar.   
"Thanks Izzy." Alec says with a smile and Isabelle just smiles and pats his arm and starts to walk once more.

When they get to the store and walk inside they see that it's empty except for the person behind the counter who they can tell is a werewolf. The werewolf looks up who was currently looking at a computer screen and when he sees the shadow hunters he sighs in relief.   
"As much as I hate your kind i'm glad you're here so you can help me deal with this." The man says as he points to a box.   
Jace raises an eyebrow and walks over to look at what he was pointing at. Inside the box was bags on top of bags on top of more bags filled with mundane blood. Jace waves a hand signaling Alec and Izzy to take a look at it.

"What? But I thought mother said that he was selling the blood. Why would he show us this?" Alec asks.  
"Wait you thought I was selling the blood? Why on earth would I be selling Mundane blood? I could get into so much trouble with this!" The man exclaims  
"Well..." Jace says as he squints to read the guys name tag. "Well Mike, why else would there be a box filled with mundane blood here?"   
"I don't know. When I got to the shop an hour ago this was just sitting outside by the door. I took it in here so that no one else would see it of course but I never ordered or wanted this. This has to be some cruel joke or something." Mike explains.

As Alec looks at the box again he notices a piece of paper sticking out in the middle of the blood bags.   
"Did you notice this in here when you got it?" Alec asks pulling out the piece of paper.  
"No. That's odd." Mike says and for some reason everyone believes him.   
"What does it say Alec?" Isabelle asks   
"It just has a name....a Name we all know." Alec says and frowns.  
"Well who?" Jace asks   
"Magnus Bane."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes
> 
> p.s. I will post a new chapter for my other story later today (:

"Magnus Bane? As in The High Warlock Of Brooklyn? What is that doing here then?" Mike asked raising both eyebrows.  
"I'm not sure but we are going to find out. If you find anything else call me or my siblings. I'll give your our numbers. Don't call the institute what ever you do alright?" Alec said as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down there numbers  
"Yeah sure. Thanks for your help." Mike said with a nod and left to go to the back room of the store.  
"We need to take this to Magnus and get answers." Isabelle said as she lifted up the box.

Alec nodded but as he did he started to get a head ache and that only meant one thing. He needed to be in water.   
"Now's not a good time." Alec said grabbing his head and then his stomach as that began to hurt as well.  
"Oh shit man. Yeah once we get you into water we can figure out what to do. Besides I thought Magnus said something about doing his own mission so he's probably not at his place." Jace said as he helped Alec walk out the store.  
"I'll just text him to meet us at the institute when he's done. Our parents aren't at the institute so that's a good thing." Alec said 

Once they got to the institute they headed towards Alec's room. Alec had a bathroom connected to his room which was convenient. His mother made sure that he had a bathroom in his room. Not because she supported Alec's merman self but because she didn't want him showing signs around other people and she thought it would help. Once they got to his room Jace sat Alec down on his bed and ran to the bathroom to turn the water on in the bathtub. Isabelle sat down the box next to Alec's bed and rubbed her brothers back.

"It will be okay." Isabelle said. Alec gave her a small smile and when he heard the water stop he slowly rose up and headed towards the bathroom. Jace was sitting down on the closed toilet seat and Isabelle followed Alec into the bathroom. Before stepping into the tub he sent a text message to Magnus and then placed his phone on the sink counter. He then slowly stepped into the tub and sat down. With in seconds his legs turned into a tail and his shirt vanished. His ears turned pointy and his fingers had claws and webs connecting them. His teeth became razor sharp and his eyes were now slits. 

\-----  
When Magnus stepped through the portal he shook his head not wanting to be here. He only visited the Hotel Dumort when he had too. He looked around and finally found a vampire who was drinking blood form a glass cup. He walked over and took down his glamour so he showed his real eyes.   
"Warlock what are you doing here?" The Vampire asked with the glass still in his hand.  
"I need to talk to Raphael. It's urgent." Magnus replied  
"Good for you." The vampire said not even moving.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "Can you go tell him that I'm here?"   
"Why would I do that? He's a very busy man being the Clan leader and all." 

Magnus sighed and held out his hand. With in seconds a ball of light appeared floating in his right hand. The vampire dropped his glass and hissed.  
"Do you know what this is?" Magnus asked calmly  
"Sunlight. Who do you think you are warlock?" The vampires spat  
"Right now...your enemy unless you go get Raphael for me. If you don't I might accidentally trip over my feet and send this flying at a certain vampire."   
The vampire looked between the ball of light and Magnus's face before holding up his hands in surrender.   
"Fine you win. Stay here and don't touch anything." The vampire said and left to go get his leader.  
"Vampires these days." Magnus mumbled to himself.

Magnus then made the ball of light disappear and he looked around. It was just like how he remembered it when he dated Camille and she was the leader at the time. He shuddered at the memory and wished he could go back in time and never even spoke to her. His thoughts where then interrupted by someone saying his name. When he turns around he smiles at his old friend.  
"It's been a while since the last time I've seen you Raph." Magnus says as he gives him a hug.  
Raphael rolls his eyes but gives him a hug back.   
"It has been a while. All though I'm pretty sure you're not here for a social call now are you Magnus?" Raphael replies

The two step away from each other and Magnus shakes his head. "Unfortunately not. This is about Camille."  
"Camille? What about that cold hearted bitch? And does this also have something to do with your new shadowhunter pet also? Yes I've heard about how you've taken an interest in one. Word travels you know."   
"Raphael don't call him a pet and no this has nothing to do with him." Magnus says although he is lying about having nothing to do with him.  
"So what is this about amigo?"   
"Do you know how to get a hold of Camille or where she might be?" Magnus asks.  
"Why on earth do you want to know such a thing?"   
"Because she hurt someone I truly care about and I can't just sit here and let it slip by."   
"So it is about your shadowhunter." Raphael mumbles 

They soon get interrupted by that same vampire Magnus was talking to earlier.  
"We have a problem. Lilly and Susan are at it again." The vampire says.  
"Deal with it Jonas." Raphael said bitterly.  
So Jonas is his name...that was something Magnus wondered about although he didn't really care much for it.  
"I tried. They won't listen to me." Jonas replied  
"Fine I will be there in a second. Now go." Raphael said and the vampire nodded his head and left.   
"Sorry Magnus but I have to take care of this. Come by tomorrow and I can help you as much as I can alright?"   
"Sounds good friend. Thank you and it really was nice seeing you again."   
"You as well. See you tomorrow." Raphael said with a nod and then left

As Magnus started to make another portal his phone went off. He quickly reached into his back pocket and took it out seeing it was a text from Alexander. He opened the message and read it.   
A- Can you come by the institute today whenever you are free? My parents wont be here so don't worry about that. It's kind of important.  
M- I am on my way.  
After Magnus his send he worked on making the portal again and when it was done he stepped through landing just outside of Alec's Bedroom door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes (:

When Magnus Arrived he was standing outside of Alec's room. He was about to knock when the door opened and he was greeted by no other than Isabelle.  
"Hello dear Isabelle. Is Alexander in here or is he at the institutes indoor pool?" Magnus asked. He has put up wards so many times for the institute that he actually knows the place from inside out. Isabelle froze. There was a story behind that pool and all of the Lightwood children hated it especially Alec.  
Isabelle shook out of it when she felt Magnus's hand on her shoulder and him saying her name.

"Yeah uh sorry. He's in the bathtub. Alec hasn't used the pool in a long time and before you ask me why maybe you should talk to Alec about it." Isabelle said and then turned around and walked back into the bathroom signalling Magnus to follow with a hand movement.  
When Magnus got to the bathroom he smiled once he saw Alec who had his head leaned against the wall of the tub and his eyes shut while he softly splashed his tail a few times trying to get comfortable. Jace was sitting on the sink counter this time with a phone in his hand who was playing some sort of game.

"Hello Alexander. You look lovely." Magnus said as he crouched down by the tub.  
Alec's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see Magnus. Alec then blushed and smiled.  
"Hey Magnus. Thanks for coming." Alec replied  
"No problem Darling. But I doubt you didn't call me to see you like this, so can anyone tell me why you wanted me to visit? Not that I mind since I get to see you Alexander." Magnus said with a wink.  
"Uh yeah. Just give me a minute longer and then we can get into it okay?" Alec asked  
Magnus grabbed Alec's webbed hand and squeezed it. "Of course." 

When Alec got out of the tub and had his legs back they all settled down in Alec's room. Magnus, Alec, And Isabelle were sitting on Alec's bed while Jace was standing pacing the room. Jace did that when ever they talked about something serious.  
"So you know how we had a mission to go to a down world market to get them to stop selling Mundane blood?" Alec asked looking at Magnus's and his intertwined hands.  
"Yes, What happened?" Magnus asked  
"Well turns out the werewolf who owned the shop had nothing to do with it and this morning he found a box filled with blood bags filled with mundane blood. He brought it in and when we questioned him he said he had no idea how it got there and that he wanted nothing to do with it which was weird. Why would a box like that end up on his door step? But what was weirder was that there was a note inside and it had a name." Alec responded  
"What was the name?" Magnus asked Alec but instead of him replying it was Jace who took out the note from his pocket and handed it to Magnus.  
"It says your name. Is there something we should know Magnus?" Jace asked a little bitterly.

Magnus unfolded the note and indeed there was his name. He turned it over and over a few times until something clicked in his head.  
"It's a message from Camille." Magnus said as he closed his eyes and hovered a hand over the note. Alec leaned over to see what he was doing and was shocked to see words appear on the paper. Jace and Isabelle also leaned in.  
"What does it say?" Isabelle asked.  
Magnus read it first to himself and then shut his eyes in anger. He then held it out for Jace to take.  
"Magnus Bane. Darling I know it was you who took my pet away from me and I suggest you give him back. You would probably like to talk first yes? Maybe we can come up with a deal. Meet me at the park near your apartment at 5 pm. Don't be late, you know how angry I can get. See you soon. From your one and only love, Camille." 

When Jace was done reading the paper out loud the paper burst into flames and then disappeared. When Jace looked up he saw it was Magnus who made the paper turn into flames. Alec saw it too. Alec lifted up their hands and kissed the back of Magnus's which got a kiss on Alec's temple from Magnus in return.  
"What time is it?" Magnus asked the group  
"It's 4:45. Are you planning on meeting with her Magnus?" Isabelle asked  
"Yes. I want to see what she wants and to let her know that there is no way she is ever laying a hand on Alexander ever again." Magnus said and stood up from the bed. He then turned to a wall and started to create a portal.  
"You're not going alone." Alec said and stood up too.  
"No. I can't let you come with me Alexander."  
"Well I can't let you go all by yourself Magnus."  
"He won't be going alone. I'll go with him." Jace said  
"Me too." Isabelle replied

Magnus smiled. It felt nice that people actually wanted to be there and protect him for once.  
"I'm coming too. I don't want you going with out me." Alec said with a frown.  
"No Alexander. I'm not letting Camille get a chance to hurt you again." Magnus said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are staying put right here until we get back and that is final." Magnus commanded and with one last glance at Alec he stepped through the portal along with Jace and Isabelle.  
Alec felt a spark from his collar. It happened before when Camille ordered him to do something. He tried to jump into the portal as well but when he tried to move he couldn't. He was stuck at the spot he was standing. Alec was now angry. He asked Magnus not to order him to do something and Magnus had told him that he never would but unfortunately that didn't happen.

When the three landed in the middle of a grass field that was a part of the park Isabelle turned around to see Magnus and hit his arm.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Magnus asked.  
"Do you not realize what you did to Alec back there?" Isabelle asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"What do you mean?" Magnus asked once more.  
"Think about what you said to him Magnus." Isabelle said as Jace walked over.  
Magnus replayed the conversation in his mind and then gasped.  
"Fuck fuck fuck." Magnus mumbled and shook his head  
"Fuck is right. When we get back you better make it up to him or so help me Magnus." Isabelle said and then stomped off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!
> 
> I will add another one as as soon as I can (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes (:

Once Magnus figured out what he did he felt awful. However he couldn't worry about that because in the distance he saw they came here for walking their way. Magnus walked over to where Jace and Isabelle were. "Here we go." Magnus mumbled.  
"It will be fine Magnus." Isabelle said as she grabbed his arm gently. Isabelle was mad at Magnus but he was also her friend and she knew how he felt about Camille. "Just say the word and I'll cut her head off." Jace said as he held on to his seraph blade.

When Camille finally got there they saw she was not alone. She had two other vampires with her. She smiled at Magnus but then rolled her eyes at Jace and Isabelle.  
"Camille. You wanted to talk so talk." Magnus spat out.   
"No hello? I thought we were friends Magnus. I also see that my pets not with you. What a shame." Camille said twirling a strand of hair with her finger.  
"He's not your pet and never will be." Magnus replied bitterly.  
"The collar he has on says differently. I'm so glad I got the collar. Not only does he have to obey me when I'm around, he also looks sexy with it on. Don't you agree Magnus?" 

Magnus now had blue sparks coming out of his finger tips. Jace gripped his searph blade even harder and Isabelle transformed her bracelet into her whip.  
Camille sighed. "No need for weapons darlings. I'm not here for a fight."   
"What do you want then? I know you didn't want me here for a social call. So tell me Camille? What is it?" Magnus replied  
"Now now Magnus we will get to the point soon. But first how is Alexander doing? Is he healed alright?"  
It was now Jace's turn to speak. "What did you do with his scales vampire?"   
"I sold them obviously. And boy did I get rich. Especially from one buyer. Which by the way got the word out that we have our very own merman in New York. One that is supposed to be extinct may I add."   
Magnus growled. "You don't get to call him Alexander. And is that what you want? For him to be hunted down? For others to get to him and keep him in their own special aquarium?" 

"Of course not. There are reasons why I did what I did and none of them concern you. Now...the reason why I wanted you here." Camille said walking closer to them.  
"Let me guess? You want my brother back?" Isabelle said as she whipped the ground so Camille didn't come any closer.  
"Yes. He is mine. The collar says so. You know how that note was in a box filled with mundane blood? Well if I don't have him delivered to me within a week then there will be much more than just Mundane blood. All of those mundanes will die because of you. Also if he is not delivered to me with in a week then I will go after each and everyone of you. And I won't do it alone. Now I must get going. It was lovely seeing you Magnus my love." Camille said and with vampire speed ran next to Magnus and kissed him on the cheek. " A week. Don't you forget it." Camille said and with in a blink of an eye she was gone. 

"Damn it." Magnus said rubbing his cheek harshly.  
Isabelle grabbed his hand. "Stop it Magnus. You're hurting yourself."   
Magnus sighed and nodded. "I hate her so much."   
"You're not alone." Jace said with a soft smile.  
"What are we going to do? We can't give Alec to her. No way." Isabelle said   
"Of course not. After what Alec went through...I won't let him go through that again." Magnus replied as he started to make a portal.  
"And he wont." Jace responded  
Magnus nodded. "Let's go see Alexander shall we? I have to apologize right away." Magnus said and stepped through with the shadowhunters behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pool room part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for the comments (: I read each and everyone of them and your comments are what inspire me to keep writing this story and my other one as well (:
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes (:

When the three of them stepped through the portal they saw Alec sitting on the floor wearing just a t shirt that was underneath the sweater he was wearing. The sweater was now on the floor next to him. Alec had his knees up to his chest and his head resting on his knees while staring at the blank wall ahead of him. Magnus also saw the hurt in Alec's eyes. Magnus walked over and when Alec noticed he wasn't alone any more he stood up quickly.  
"Am I free to go now or do I have to stay here longer?" Alec spat out.  
Magnus closed his eyes. "You can go Alexander. I'm sorry."

Alec shook his head and stomped out of the room. He went straight to the place where he always went to when he was angry or sad. No one knew he went there because everyone always thought he hated that room. He did but when he was angry or sad there was no other place he could go.

Isabelle frowned and walked over to Magnus and touched his shoulder. "Go after him Magnus. Explain to him why you did what you did and that you didn't mean to. He will forgive you if you give him the chance. I'm not mad at you and my brother wont stay mad at you. Now go talk to him. I don't know where he went to so you might want to track him."  
Magnus gave her a small smile and nodded. He then walked over and picked up his sweater. When he tracked Alec he frowned knowing exactly the place Alec was at. 

Magnus walked out of the room and headed straight towards the Institute's indoor pool. When he got to the room he opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw Alec sitting at the edge of the pool looking into the water. Magnus walked over and sat down right beside him. Alec didn't move. He did however began to talk.  
"I hated that Magnus. I know you didn't mean too but you did. This collar makes me not be able to control my body and I hate it so much. I don't want to be ordered around like some pet or slave. My mother ordered me around from the moment I could walk. I always obey her because I want her to be proud of me. But with this collar? Now I have two more people that I have to obey too even if I don't want to and I hate it. You promised me you wouldn't order me to do something Magnus and you broke it." 

Magnus's heart broke. He hated himself for doing that to Alec. He was about to say something but instead Alec started to talk once more.  
"I understand why you told me to stay Magnus. Trust me I do. But when my family could possibly be in danger..when you could be in danger and there is nothing I could do about it...it made me feel worthless...useless. I don't like feeling that way. I'm not mad at you Magnus because I know you didn't mean to hurt me it's just I don't like this whole situation."

Magnus nodded and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulder bringing him closer.  
"I am so so so sorry Alexander. I never intended to order you to do something like that and in a way I kind of forgot all about what the collar did. I am just so sorry and I know I broke my promise and I really didn't mean too. I just hope you can trust me again. I'm never going to order you to do something on purpose I hope you know that. Also you are anything but worthless and useless. You are so so so much more." 

Alec gave a small smile. "I know Magnus."  
Magnus smiled back and brought his other arm around so now he was hugging Alec.  
Alec looked up and sighed. "Did Izzy tell you that I never use this pool?"  
Magnus looked down at Alec and frowned. "Yes. I'm not sure why but you don't have to tell me Alexander. I was however surprised to find you in here."  
"I'll tell you. It's not something I like to talk about but I want to tell you so you know." Alec responded.  
"Okay but first can I do something?" Magnus asked  
Alec raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Magns smiled and lifted Alec's chin up and leaned down. Magnus's lips were now on Alec's and Alec froze for a few good seconds before kissing Magnus back. The kiss was slow and passionate and gentle. It was also Alec's first kiss ever and it was everything he could of hoped for. He then felt a light sting in his wrist and he pulled back from Magnus.  
"Alec? What happened?" Magnus asked. He got his answer when he followed Alec's eyes down to Alec's wrist and was shocked to see that Alec's wrist gill had opened up and the ribbon was poking out.  
"Does....does that mean?" Alec stuttered.  
Magnus smiled and lifted Alec's chin once again. "That I'm your soul mate? I believe it does."  
Alec grinned and leaned up to kiss Magnus once more. 

After a few minutes they broke apart for some air. Alec leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder and sighed.  
"Are you ready to hear my story about this room Magnus?"  
"I'm as ready as can be Alexander. Take your time. And if there are somethings you aren't ready to share than that is perfectly okay by me."  
"It's not a happy one I hope you know that." Alec responded  
Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and nodded. "I figured and that it's alright darling."  
"Okay." Alec said with a deep breath in and out and began to tell the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be told in the next chapter (:


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

"I hate this room so much. I only come in here when I get angry or sad. Sometimes I come in here to think but I never use this pool any more. When I was ten is when I found out I was half merman. The day of my tenth birthday Isabelle asked if she could use my bathroom since the other ones were being used by other shadowhunters. Her room doesn't have a bathroom in it so I told her sure. She just used to to brush her hair. I also had to use it to wash my hands and the moment I placed my hand under water was when it happened. Ten seconds later after touching water I fell to the floor and the next thing I knew was that I had a tail and claws and everything else as you know. Isabelle had stopped brushing her hair and just stared at me. I was so scared. I asked her to get mom and when Isabelle came back my mom just looked at me with fear, confusion, and most of all disgust." Alec said and shut his eyes. He rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus nodded and started to comb Alec's hair with his fingers. "What happened?" Magnus asked softly  
"Mother threw a towel at me and told me to dry my self off and I did. When I was completely dry she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me all the way to this room. I tried to get out of her grip but I was only ten and I wasn't strong enough. When we got there she threw me in and walked in herself. She closed the door and I had no idea what was happening so I asked her."

Flashback-  
"Mommy? What is happening to me?" Alec asked. His eyes were wide and glossy from unshed tears.  
"I can't believe this is happening! I thought you would be normal." Maryse said pacing back and forth.  
"Mommy..." Alec whined as he tugged on her sleeve  
Maryse stopped and looked down. She then crouched to get to eye level.  
"Alexander. You are part merman now. My mother, your grandmother was part mermaid her self. It's a disgrace and it's not normal. You are going to have to learn how to control this and mostly hide this. If the others see you like this...then what will they think of me? No that can't happen. I brought you here so you can teach yourself how to swim and once you do that you will learn how to hide it better." Maryse said and stood up. She then started walking towards the door.

Alec followed her but was only pushed back by Maryse. "No Alexander you are staying here. I will let you out in five hours."  
"Why? Mommy won't you help me? Please mommy! I'm scared..." Alec whispered  
Maryse shook her head and opened the door. She turned around and looked straight at Alec who was now crying.  
"You need to grow up and stop being pathetic. How are you supposed to be a shadowhunter if you can't even do this? You're going to learn how to do this whether you like it or not. Don't disappoint me Alec. Now stop crying. Shadowhunters don't cry and they don't act like this. Like I said Alexander. Stop being pathetic." She then walked out the door and shut it behind her while locking it with a lock rune.  
Alec ran to the door and tugged on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. He then began to bang on the door asking to be let out. Once he realized no one was coming he walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down and cried. 

End of Flashback-  
"I was so scared Magnus. I didn't know what was happening to me. I didn't know what to do and she just left me in there. Expecting me to know what to do. I didn't touch the water at all that day. My mother knew that too and everyday she would drag me to this room and lock me in it for five hours straight." Alec said and a tear ran down his face.

Magnus was furious. He knew what it was like to be alone and scared. Magnus had no one to teach him how to use his powers but that was because he had no parents to help him. Alec did have someone who knew what he was going through. His mom knew all about it because of her mother and to lock her kid up and expect him to know what to do? It's a terrible thing.

Magnus leaned down and kissed the tear away. "Alexander..."   
Alec shook his head. "Let me finish okay?"  
Magnus smiled and nodded his head.  
"A month has gone by and I still didn't touch the water. I was still so scared and I cried every single time I heard my mom draw the locking rune on the door. Until one day I decided to stop being pathetic. So I stood up and I counted to ten. When I reached ten I shut my eyes and I dove right in. When I transformed I became for scared then I have ever been. I didn't know how to use my tail so I was sinking to the bottom. I was starting to panic. I tried using my arms and it sort of helped but not by much because the weight of my tail only brought me down. So I knew I had to concentrate and when I calmed down I thought about it like moving my legs together and it worked. Eventually I got the hang of it and I taught myself how to swim. Once I figured it out and pulled myself out and dried myself off with the towel my mother had left me." Alec said and took a deep breath in and out.

"I was so proud of myself. So when my mom came to get me I told her that I taught myself how to swim and I thought she would be proud as well. She wasn't. She just told me it was about time. I thought that I wouldn't have to go back to that room anymore but the next day she dragged me here again and when I asked why she said it was because she knew that if I didn't get into water at least once a day I would be in pain and she couldn't risk the others seeing me like that so she locked me in this room for Five hours a day for three years."

"What about your father? Or your siblings? Didn't they do anything?" Magnus asked  
"No. My father was in idris most of the time so he wouldn't be able to know about any of this and my siblings...my mother made it clear to me that If I ever told them about my merman self she would make sure that I would never be able to see them again..."  
Magnus frowned and hugged Alec tighter. "I'm so sorry Alexander. But your siblings know now don't they? How did they figure it out? And what about Isabelle? She saw you transform."

"My mom hired a warlock to erase that memory. When my mom didn't lock me in here any more and when I was fifteen I told them. They were so angry at my mom and I guess with all of us ganging up on her it got a little bit better. She's not as harsh as she used to be but she still see's me as some disgusting creature."   
"You know you're not disgusting right Alec? You are gorgeous and kind and amazing. You're also an amazing Shadowhunter." Magnus said  
Alec smiled and nodded.   
"Thank you for listening Magnus." Alec said softly  
"Of course Alexander. I know what you went through because I went through something like that once." Magnus replied  
"You did?" Alec asked  
"Yeah. When I found out about my powers I had no one to help me. I don't want to talk about it right now because I think one story is all we need for today. But tomorrow if you want to hear about it I will tell you." Magnus replied kissing Alecs head.  
"Yeah okay. Hey Magnus?" Alec said  
"Yes Alexander?" 

Alec sighed and stood up. He then reached for Magnus's hand and pulled him up too.  
"I just want you to know that even if you're my soul mate....you don't have to feel obligated to be with me just because of that."  
Magnus gasped and grabbed Alec by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"Alexander. How could you say that? I'm not with you because of this whole soul mate thing..I'm with you because I like you. Heck I'm even falling for you."  
Alec smiled and blushed. "Okay. I just wanted to make that clear. And also I'm falling for you as well."  
Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for another kiss.

They soon broke apart both breathing hard and they just stood there looking into each other eyes while resting forehead on forehead.  
"So how did it go with Camille?" Alec whispered  
"I think we should discus that with your siblings. Let's go shall we?"  
Alec nodded and they left the room hand in hand to find Alec's siblings.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Also who watched last nights episode? I did and omg they said I Love You! The feels you guys omg....  
> Now we gotta wait until June...UGH

When the reached Jace and Isabelle they asked them to sit down so they could all talk.  
"So what did Camille want?" Alec asked breaking the silence.  
"She wants you back Alexander within a week or else she will kill a bunch of mundanes and then she said she would go after us. Of course handing you over is not an option though. However I feel like there was something she wasn't telling us....like what she said was a bluff or something." Magnsu said.  
"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.  
"I just feel like something is off." Magnus replied  
"Yeah I feel the same way. Like she's trying to get in our heads or something." Jace said looking at Magnus and then Alec.

Alec stood up and started to pace back and forth. "But what if she's not bluffing. What if she hurts innocent people and then she goes after you guys? Maybe I should just turn myself in."  
Magnus stood up right away and grabbed Alec by the waist to stop him from pacing. "Darling, You are not turning yourself in. We will figure it out alright?" Magnus said kissing Alec's temple.  
Alec sighed and nodded. "Okay. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."  
Isabelle and Jace then got up and walked over to their brother.  
"Alec listen to me. If anyone gets hurt it wont be because of you. It will be because of that bitch Camille. Besides no one is going to get hurt." Isabelle said looking straight at Alec.  
"Alright alright..so what do we do? We have to come up with something and fast. We only have a week." Alec replied  
"And we will Alec." Jace said with a reassuring smile.

They were all standing in the middle of Alec's room when they heard a knock on the door. Alec groaned and walked towards the door and opened it. Raj was standing at the door with his arms behind his back in a professional manner.  
"Raj? What is it?" Alec asked  
"There's someone wanting to see you. I told her to wait in the hallway. Would you like me to go get her?" Raj asked.  
"Yeah thank you Raj." Alec said. Raj nodded and left to go get the visitor.

"Who do you think it is?" Isabelle asked  
"I have one guess." Alec said bitterly.  
When Raj came back he wasn't alone. Standing by his side was no other than Clary Fray her self.  
Raj nodded once more and turned around and left.  
"What are you doing here? Are you here to turn Alec to Camille again?" Jace spat  
When Alec got a good luck at Clary he kind of felt bad for her. She had dark circles around her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping and her expression was mixed with sadness and guilt. Alec knew why Clary did what She did and even though he hated her for what she did he understand why she did it.  
"Come on in Clary." Alec said stepping aside so Clary could walk in,

Clary nodded and stepped inside the room. Once she was inside Alec closed the door and walked over to where Magnus was standing.  
"Please just hear what I have to say okay? And if you want me to leave and never come back when I'm done talking then that's what I'll do."  
Jace was about to say some snarky remark but when Alec gave him a look he quickly shut his mouth. Alec then looked back at Clary.  
"We're listening." Alec said as Magnus grabbed his hand.  
"I made a mistake. A huge mistake and I can not tell you enough how sorry I am. I was just scared and I had no idea what else to do. She had my mom and my mom means the world to me. She's the only family member I got. I'm not proud about what I did...not by a long shot. And I'm here to make it up to you. I have some news about Camille and it concerns you Alec. I just want to help. I swear on the Angel that I will not betray your trust again. I won't stab you in the back again. I promise I Just want to make it right and help you guys. When I was here I actually started to consider you guys my friends. And when I did what I did it broke my heart and I'm just so sorry." Clary finished and Alec noticed she was crying.

Alec sighed and gently let go of Magnus's hand. Everyone was now looking at him to see what he was going to do but Alec just ignored everyones stares. He then walked up to Clary and wrapped his arms around her. Isabelle gasped and Jace was shocked. Magnus how ever had a smile on his face in awe of the shadowhunter.  
Alec then let go and Clary wiped her face from the tears.  
"Listen Clary. I'm still very upset at what you did and I don't think I can ever forgive you. What Camille did to me was unbearable pain and every time I transform into my merman self I still feel her pulling off my scales." Alec said. He never told anyone that and he didn't turn around to see anyones reactions either.  
"However...I understood why you did it. Family is important and if one of my siblings were in trouble then I would do what ever I had to do to get them out of it. So please please please don't let me regret this decision of letting you help us alright?"  
Clary smiled and nodded. "Of course Alec. I won't let you down again I promise. Is it alright If I call Simon and ask him to come over. He has more information than I do. He over heard a vampire talking one night when he was walking home from a cafe with his sister."  
"Yeah that's fine." Alec replied

Clary took out her phone and started to dial Simon's number. Alec then walked back over to Magnus who was smiling at him and pulled Alec into a hug.  
"You surprise me everyday Alexander."  
"i hope that's a good thing." Alec whispered.  
Magnus smiled and then frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about when you transform?"  
Alec sighed. "Because I didn't want anyone to worry about me."  
"Alexander...you worry about everyone all the time. I think it's only fair for us to do the same darling."  
"I know but it just feels weird when people worry about me." Alec replied  
"I know darling, I know." Magnus said and pulled him into a kiss.  
They were then interrupted by Jace clearing his throat. "There are other people in here you know."  
Magnus was about to reply when Clary started to speak.  
"Simon isn't picking up..something is wrong."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Jace asked moving to stand next to Alec.  
"He always picks up when I call him. Always!" Clary said as she started to pace back and forth.   
Magnus then started to walk over to them and grabbed her arm gently. "Do you have something of Simons? I could try to track him."  
Clary shook her head. "No but I can go and get something. He doesn't live to far from here."  
"Okay. But you shouldn't go alone. If someone took Simon then they might be after you too." Alec replied  
"I'll go with her." Jace said. He was still mad at Clary but before everything had happened he began to have feelings for her and he knew that Clary was feeling the same and that they needed to talk.  
"Okay. But if anything happens you call me. Got it?" Alec asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Of course Alec." Jace said and the two of them left.

Isabelle also walked over. "I'm so surprised at you Alec. I would have given her another chance. I especially didn't think you would."   
Alec smiled. "I didn't think I would either, but like I said. She did it for family and I can understand that."   
Isabelle nodded and hugged him. "I'm going to go get our weapons. We're probably going to need them."  
"Okay make sure you grab my..."   
"Your bow? I know big brother." Isabelle said and walked off. 

It was now just the two of them, Magnus and Alec. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec smiled as well and did the same thing.  
"So...when we find Simon and we deal with this whole Camille thing...I think you and I should go on a date." Magnus said   
"I would love that." Alec said as he buried his head in the crook of Magnus's neck.  
Magnus shivered when he felt Alec's warm breath on his neck. "This is nice." Magnus said  
"Yeah." Alec said with a sigh.  
Magnus frowned and lifted Alec's head with his finger. "What is it Alexander?"   
"I just....I don't want this thing on any more. What are the others going to say when they see me wearing a collar? A stupid collar made for animals not people. I've been lucky enough for no one too see it yet but they will eventually and I just..."

Alec was cut off when Magnus smashed his lips to Alecs. Alec moaned into the kiss and Magnus started to walk forwards causing Alec to walk backwards until he hit a wall.   
They were still kissing until they both needed to pull apart to breath. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and grabbed both of Alec's wrists and held them above his head.   
"Listen to me Alexander. You are still the amazing shadowhunter that I know you are. A lot of shadowhunters around here look up to you. We will figure it out okay? I hate the collar just as much as you do but I promise you, we will work it out."   
Alec nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Magnus suck on the skin behind Alec's ear. Alec moaned and his heart started to beat faster.  
"Mag...Magnus. My sister will....oh...be back any minute." Alec said between breaths.  
Magnus smirked against his skin. "That's okay darling." Magnus said and moved to Alec's collar bone and started to suck there.   
Alec moaned again and then blushed when he heard Isabelle clear her throat behind them.

Magnus rolled his eyes and licked the now hickey on Alec's collar bone before turning his head to see Isabelle. Alec tried to get out of Magnus's grip but Magnus was still holding Alec's hands about his head with the help of Magic. When Alec looked over at Isabelle she saw that her eyes were wide and they were looking at Alec's wrist.  
"Is that... oh my gosh you found your soulmate Alec!" Isabelle said with a squeal.  
Magnus laughed and dropped Alec's hands. He then wrapped his arm around his waist and Alec leaned into Magnus.   
"How did you know about that?" Alec asked  
"Oh please. My brother is part merman so of course I did some research."   
"Of course you did." Alec mumbled.  
"It's sweet your sister did some research Alexander." Magnus said with a grin.  
"Yeah Yeah." Alec said and stepped away from Magnus when he saw his bow and quiver in his sisters hands.

"Thanks Izzy." Alec said and took his weapon. Alec then smiled when he had them in his hands.  
"This is strange." Magnus said looking at Alec.  
Alec rose his head and gave Magnus a confused look. "What is?"  
"That I'm getting Jealous over a bow Alexander." Magnus said with a smirk.  
Alec just rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus's cheek. "This is my baby Magnus. But you...you're now my whole world."  
Magnus felt butterflies in his stomach. He had never heard someone say something like that to him. He didn't care that Isabelle was in the room. He marched up to his shadowhunter and grabbed him by the hips. Alec yelped but then was cut off when Magnus smashed his lips onto Alec's once more.  
Isabelle laughed. "You guys are so adorable."

The two of them broke apart but still had their foreheads resting on each others. Isabelle smiled and then looked at her phone when it buzzed. It was a text message from Jace.  
"Jace and Clary got something of Simon's. They are on their way back."   
Alec looked over at his sister and nodded. "Simon will be okay Isabelle."  
"What? Why are you telling me that?' Isabelle asked  
"I saw the way you guys looked at each other before everything happened. It's okay."  
Isabelle sighed. "Yeah you're right. I hate when you're right."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

On the walk to Simons both Jace and Clary were silent. Once they reached the house Clary asked Jace to wait outside because she knew that his mother was home.   
She told his mom that she left something here that she needed to get and Simon's mom gladly let her inside. She then quickly went into his room and grabbed one of his shirts. After grabbing his shirt she said good bye to his mom while trying to hide the shirt. She finally left the house and started to walk back to the institute.

"Did you get it?" Jace asked trying to start a conversation.  
"Yeah. I just grabbed one of Simons shirts he always wears." Clary replied.  
They then continued to walk and Jace had texted Isabelle that they were on their way back.  
"So....look Clary....I want to ask you something." Jace said as he kept his head straight trying not to look at Clary.  
"Ask me anything. I owe you guys." Clary said with a nod.  
"Before everything happened and you betrayed us...we were getting pretty close right?" Jace asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah we were." Clary replied

Jace sighed and nodded. "I just want you to know that I'm still mad at what you did. But if Alec can move on then so can I...plus it's not like I was innocent either. I told you guys Alec's biggest secret which I regret every single day. I betrayed my brother and I feel awful so I can only imagine how you feel. So do you want to try being friends again?"   
Clary who was shocked smiled. "Of course Jace."   
Jace smiled back. "Good....wow that was weird. I'm not usually like that."  
"Yeah I thought so too." Clary responded with a laugh.  
They were almost at the institute when Jace remembered something.  
"So is your mom...is she alright?"  
"Yeah. She went to go see Luke earlier today." Clary replied  
"That's good. Well Looks like we are here." Jace responded and they went into the institute together.

When they were all back in Alec's room Clary had handed over the shirt to Magnus and he was now tracking Simon.  
"So I got good and bad news." Magnus said as he handed back the shirt.  
"Good news first." Isabelle said as she stood by her older brother.  
"I know where Simon is..." Magnus replied.  
"That's good! So what about the bad news?" Clary asked.  
"He's at The Hotel Dumort." Magnus responded.   
"Shit." Alec mumbled as he tugged on his collar.

"What is so bad about the Hotel Dumort?" Clary asked.   
"It's crawling with vampires." Jace replied  
"I know a vampire that lives there. Let me give him a call to see what I can do." Magnus said and walked off with his phone in his hand.

Alec nodded and watched Magnus walk off. He then grabbed his quiver and slung it over his shoulder.   
"Alec what are you doing?" Jace asked.  
"I'm not staying behind this time. I mean it...I was worried sick when you guys went to go see Camille and I wasn't there." Alec said gripping his bow.  
A few minutes later Magnus came back.  
"I called my friend Raphael Santiago. He said he knows where Simon is and that he will Meet us outside Hotel Dumort when the sun goes down in a few hours. I also asked if Camille was there and thankfully he said that Camille hasn't shown her face in a few days so he thinks that she wont be coming back anytime soon. He did also say that there was a problem and that he would tell us when we get there." Magnus said as he stuffed his phone into his pocket and walked over to wrap his arm around Alec's waist.

"So what do we do now?" Clary asked.  
"I can portal us to my Loft and we can wait there. It's closer to the Hotel anyways." Magnus replied  
No one bothered to disagree because they all thought it was a good idea.  
Magnus was about to make a portal when Alec stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. He had just gotten a text from his mom saying that she was back from Idris with Max and that she needed him to watch him.  
"Hey....so my mother is back and she needs me to go watch Max. Would it be okay if he came with us? He's a good kid and wont cause any trouble." Alec asked.  
Magnus nodded. "Of course. Let me make a portal for them and then we can go get Max."   
"You don't have to go with me Magnus." Alec said softly.  
"I know...but I want too." Magnus replied with a kiss to Alecs cheek.

Magnus opened up a portal and the rest of the group stepped through. He then closed it and Magnus and Alec left Alec's room to go to Max's room which the younger Lightwood was currently in. As they were walking they heard someone behind them walking and Alec froze when he heard the person ask a question.  
"Hey Alec? What is that around your neck?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

When Alec and Magnus turned around they were face to face with Raj and another Shadowhunter named Mike who was new to the institute.   
"Is that a collar? By the angel it is!" Mike asked as he laughed.  
Alec ducked his head in embarrassment. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Alec raised the turtle neck over the collar and looked back up. He saw Mike still laughing and Raj...he was actually glaring at the new shadowhunter.  
"Why are you wearing that? Is it some kink you have?" Mike asked.  
"Cut it out Mike." Raj snapped. Raj didn't know why Alec was wearing a collar either but at least he wasn't making a deal out if it. Raj was even a good friend of Alecs.  
"No way. I want to know why one of the so called best shadowhunters has a collar on." Mike said

Alec felt Magnus grab his hand and squeeze it. "I suggest you stop right there nephlim." Magnus spat out.  
"And who are you?" Mike asked and Magnus laughed.  
"You asked for it now." Raj mumbled.  
"If you don't know who I am then you're a really bad shadowhunter. I'm Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn."  
Mikes eyes went wide. "Oh! It's an honor to meet you! You're a legend! I don't get what you're doing holding his hand though or even talking to him. I heard the Lightwoods are stuck up and especially the eldest child. I've heard many things about you Alec. One of them is that you're hiding something."  
"I'm holding his hand because he's my boyfriend. If you want to keep your tongue in your mouth I suggest you stop talking this instant. I don't like it when people insult Alexander."  
Magnus said Harshly.  
Alec sighed and tugged on Magnus's hand. "We don't have time for this Magnus."

Magnus nodded. "You're right darling. It was nice seeing you again Raj." Magnus said  
Raj smiled. "You as well Magnus. See you around Alec!"  
"See you Raj." Alec said and they walked towards Max's room. Once they got there Alec knocked on the door. Max opened the door and immediately hugged Alec.  
"Hey little man. You're coming with us tonight." Alec said with a grin.  
"Okay cool. Who is this?" Max asked.  
"This is Magnus. He's my boyfriend...he's also a warlock." Alec replied  
Max looked at Magnus and his eyes went huge.  
"Uh did I do something wrong?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.  
Alec laughed. "No. He actually is obsessed with Warlocks. He thinks they're cool. You're the first one he's ever met." Alec whispered back.

Magnus beamed. He held his hand out for Max to shake. "Hey little man. Nice to meet you.:  
Max grinned and shook his hand. "So you can do actual magic?"   
Magnus nodded. "Yep. I'm about to make a portal if you want to watch."   
Max jumped up and down. "Yes! First let me get my manga." Max said and ran back in his room. He then came back out with a back pack on his back.  
"Are we ready?" Magnus asked Alec.  
Alec nodded and Magnus kissed his cheek. Alec smiled and looked down at his wrist. The red ribbon was still out and it made Alec giddy.

When Magnus was done creating the portal he looked at Alec and then Max. Max had the hugest grin on his face.  
"So cool!" Max said.  
Alec laughed. "Hold my hand. You don't know where you're going so you have to hold my hand okay?"  
Max nodded and grabbed his hand. The three of them then went into the portal and landed in Magnus's loft.

When Max saw Jace and Isabelle he ran over and gave them a hug. He then was telling them how cool the portal was and how awesome it was to meet an actual Warlock.  
"Looks like you have a number one fan." Alec said nudging Magnus.  
"I guess I do. He's even cuter than you Alexander." Magnus joked.  
Alec frowned. "That's okay because I'm not cute."   
Magnus then felt his heart hurt for the shadowhunter hybrid standing in front of him.  
"Oh darling. You are cute and sexy and adorable and hot and gorgeous and..."  
Alec then shut him up by kissing him.  
"Okay okay I get it!" Alec said with a laugh. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec.   
"And I will tell you everyday until you believe it. Now let's get back to the others shall we?"   
Alec nodded and they walked over to the group.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments. You guys are the reason I keep writing!  
> Sorry for any mistakes (:

It was finally dark out so that meant it was time time to leave. Before leaving Magnus put up extra wards around his loft because Max was going to stay behind which he didn't mind because he had his Mangas. Also Magnus had summoned up a bunch of Movies for Max to watch and a cell phone incase he needed to get in touch with them.

Once they left they started to walk towards the Hotel Dumort. It wasn't too long of a walk which was good. Once there they decided that Magnus would be the one to talk to Raphael because he knew him the best. Standing outside the building were five vampires, Raphael included. Simon however wasn't with them.

"Raphael. It's nice to see you again." Magnus said with a smile.  
Raphael who looked bitter the whole time smiled at Magnus. "You as well Magnus."  
"I wish this was about catching up with one another but unfortunately it's not." Magnus replied with a sigh.  
"Me as well Amigo. This is about that mundane correct?" Raphael asked.  
This time Clary stepped up. "Is Simon alright?"

Raphael looked at the shadowhunters realizing for the first time that they were there. He then looked over at Magnus.  
"I see you brought Shadowhunters with you. Something is off however." Raphael said raising an eyebrow at Magnus.  
"What do you mean friend?" Magnus asked.  
"I can smell Angel blood and Warlock blood due to you Magnus but there's another scent I can't get..." Raphael replied.  
Alec who was looking at the floor lifted his head. He knew he was talking about him. He shifted on his feet and tugged on the turtle neck higher to make sure his collar was still hiding.

"Raphael..." Magnus began but was startled when Raphael used his vampire speed and was now standing right beside Alec looking at him.   
"It's you...you have Angel blood and something else...what are you?" Raphael asked.   
Alec was now starting to panic. He didn't want anyone else knowing about him especially more vampires. Alec quickly ducked his head and closed his eyes to try to even out his breathing.  
Magnus was now the other side of Alec and gently grabbed his hand. "Raphael leave him alone. We didn't come here for this."   
"What are you hiding shadowhunter?" Raphael asked ignoring Magnus. He then lifted his hand and was about to touch Alec's neck when he was flung backwards.   
Magnus's hands were now glowing and when he looked over at Alec he could see that the poor boy still had his eyes shut and was still concentrating on breathing.

"It's alright darling." Magnus whispered in his ear and then kissed his temple.  
"Magnus!" Raphael hissed as he got up and walked over to stand in front of Magnus.  
"I told you to leave him alone. Don't try to touch him again Raphael I mean it." Magnus spat.  
"So what? You're defending a shadowhunter now? You've known me forever Magnus and yet you're on their side?" Raphael asked.  
"I'm not on anyone's side. Listen I will talk to you about this some other time alright? But please Raphael tell us where Simon is." Magnus said as he squeezed Alec's hand to let him know it was still okay.

Raphael sighed and nodded. "Fine. But you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."   
"oh god." Clary said softly. "Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright."   
"Calm down little shadowhunter. Simon is fine...well sort of. I don't know how it happened but last night I was walking home from a meeting with Luke the werewolf pack leader and that's when I saw her. Camille was standing in an alley way talking to some mundane. I was just going to ignore it but I noticed she wasn't actually talking to him but feeding off of him." Raphael said and Isabelle and Clary both gasped.  
Clary then whipped out a seraph blade and walked towards Raphael but was held back by Magnus.

"If he's dead so help me..." Clary said with anger in her eyes.  
"Calm down biscuit. Let him continue." Magnus replied  
Raphael rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyways...when I saw that I immediately pulled her off the boy. Camille just laughed and when I looked down at the boy who was slumped on the ground and looked back up She was gone. I was about to go after her but for some reason I heard your voice Magnus in my head telling me to do the right thing. So I crouched down and tried to check for a pulse but sadly he was dead. So I did the only thing I could think of..."  
"He's a vampire now isn't he?" Magnus asked softly.  
Raphael nodded. "Yes. I didn't know what else to do Magnus." Raphael said with exhaustion in his voice.

Magnus sighed and let go of Alec's hand gently. He then walked over to Raphael and hugged him.  
"He's a vampire now? YOU MADE HIM INTO A VAMPIRE?" Clary yelled  
Jace grabbed her hand. "Clary...I would of done it too. It was that your never seeing him again."  
Clary nodded as a tear ran down her face. "I know...I'm sorry. Can I see him please?"  
Raphael nodded and looked over at one of the other vampires. The vampire nodded back and left going into the hotel.

Magnus then walked back over to Alec and wrapped an arm around his waste.   
"Are you alright sweetheart?" Magnus whispered.  
Alec slowly opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah...I...I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."  
Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. "You don't need to apologize Alexander. I understand."  
Alec gave him a small smile and when he looked up he saw Raphael watching them. Magnus also looked over and rolled his eyes at the vampire.

A few minutes later the vampire came back with someone behind him. When they got close enough they realized it was Simon. Except he looked different. He no longer had glasses and looked less...nerdy in a way.  
Clary ran over and grabbed him into a hug.  
"I'm alright Clary." Simon said hugging her back.   
"I was so worried!" Clary whispered. Simon rubbed her back until they both pulled apart.

Isabelle then ran over and hugged Simon surprising him.  
"I'm glad you're okay Simon." Isabelle said.  
Simon smiled and hugged her back. "Me too...I thought you hated me though."  
Isabelle sighed and pulled back. "I didn't hate you. I was angry but I didn't hate you Simon."

Just then Alec's phone started to ring. It was Max calling. Alec then answered it.  
"Hey buddy whats up?"  
"I was just wondering when you're going to be back. I'm tired but I don't like falling asleep in a place I don't really know all by my self Alec."  
Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked up and saw Magnus looking at him.  
"It's Max. He wants to know when we will be back."   
Magnus smiled. "Tell him we are on our way."   
Alec smiled back and went back to the phone.  
"Hey Max you there?"  
"Yeah I'm here."  
"We should be there in a few minutes okay? We're leaving now."  
"Okay Alec. See you in a few."  
"Bye buddy."

When Alec hung up the phone he looked over to see the others talking.  
"So I think it would be best for Simon to stay one more night here. He's new to this all and I just want to help him." Raphael said.  
"I think that would be best." Magnus replied.  
Clary who wanted to protest didn't because in the end she knew he was right.  
"Alright. But we will be back tomorrow to get you okay?" Clary said to Simon  
"Sounds good Fray." Simon said with a smile.

Magnus then started to make a portal. He knew that Max was waiting and he didn't want him to wait longer from them walking home.  
As everyone went through the portal Magnus was last.  
"Magnus...we still have to talk." Raphael said before Magnus stepped through the portal.  
"I know. And we will. I promise." Magnus said and went through the portal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

When they got back to the apartment Alec was silent. He walked over to the couch and tugged at his collar. Alec was sick of this. Sick of being different. Sick of the collar. Sick of how he can never truly be himself because of the fear of getting killed or tortured again. After seeing Raphael and him knowing something was off scared Alec. If he could know then who else? Surely he had to be very careful around vampires now. And now Raphael was somewhat mad at Magnus because of him. Also there was the fact that in less then a few days Camille would come for him or his family.

As he saw his siblings, Clary, and Magnus walk over to the couch, Alec quickly got up and headed into the bathroom. He had gotten up so quick and left to the bathroom that he didn't hear Magnus call out his name. He locked it behind him and slid his back down against the door until he was now siting on the cold tile. He shut his eyes and knew if he didn't calm down he would soon be having a panic attack.

Back in the living room Isabelle sat down next to Max as did Jace. Magnus paced back and forth and Clary just leaned up against the wall.  
"Will he be alright?" Magnus whispered as he looked over at the bathroom.  
Isabelle sighed. "I think so. He's just scared right now."   
Magnus stopped pacing and looked over at Isabelle. "Scared of what?"   
"Come on Magnus. Think. Raphael was so close in knowing what Alec really was. He's scared of people finding out because he's scared they will do something to him and he should be. There are tons of people who want to get their hands on a merfolk, I mean look what happened with Camille." Jace said.  
Isabelle nodded. "Not only that. He's scared because he doesn't want anyone to think differently of him. Our mother, she said awful things to him. She told him once that she would only be his mother if he never showed his merman self to anyone. If he acted like a true shadowhunter. She said more than that to him but I don't want to get into it." Isabelle added with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh god. I made it even worse for him." Clary said as she sat down on the floor.  
Jace got up and walked over. He then sat down next to her. "Hey. It's alright. What you did was a bad thing but you also realized it was a mistake and you apologized. Alec understands. We all do."  
"Is Alec okay? He's been in the bathroom for a while now." Max said. He was concerned for his older brother.  
"I'll go check on him." Magnus said and left.  
Isabelle hugged Max. "He will be just fine Maxie."

Magnus knocked on the door once. There was no reply. He knocked on it twice, then three times and still nothing. He then tried to open it but the door was locked. He then snapped his fingers and the door was now unlocked. "Alexander darling. I'm coming in." Magnus said softly. When he opened the door he was not expecting this. Alec had his knees up to his chest and he was holding his head. There were scales all across his arms and neck. His gills were out also were his webbed hands and so was everything else that would appear except for his tail when he transformed. It was weird. Alec's scales were new. He never had those on his arms and neck before. Also he was fully transformed but without the tail. Magnus had no idea what was happening.

Alec looked up and Magnus saw his eyes red and puffy but they weren't his normal eyes. They were his slited eyes. He had been crying and he still was. Magnus could tell he was in pain and not just emotionally.   
"Mag..Magnus?" Alec said with a choke.   
Magnus quickly ran over and sat down beside him. "It's me darling." Magnus said. He then went to hug Alec but when he touched the scales that were on his arms, Alec flinched and hissed in pain.  
"It hurts...so bad." Alec said and the next thing he heard was his name before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry things will get better for Alec. (:  
> Soon. Not right away but soon haha


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Just as Alec faints, Jace bursts into the bathroom. He was holding his side where his parabatai rune was. When he saw Alec he gasped and crouched down.  
"This has never happened before...what's going on?" Jace asks as he looks to Magnus.  
Magnus who gently pulled Alec into his lap and was stroking his hair sighed. "Alexander here somehow became Alpha. It's weird. I've never seen it happen out of the blue like this." Magnus replied not taking his eyes off of Alec.  
"Alpha? Alpha of what?" Jace asks as he looks from Alec to Magnus.  
"He's Alpha of the New York Merfolk but I doubt there are anymore merfolk around which is partly why it's weird. Another reason why it's weird is that Alec would have to kill another Alpha to become the alpha...unless...."   
"Unless what?" A voice said from the door way.

Both Jace and Magnus turned their heads and saw Isabelle standing in the door way with Clary behind her and Max on her right side.  
"Unless he is a true alpha. Wouldn't surprise me. True alphas are rare. Very rare." Magnus replied.  
"So will he stay like that forever?" Clary asked. Magnus looked at her and glared. He still didn't forgive her for what she had done and he was truly still mad at her.   
"No. He should change back within a few hours." Magnus said bitterly.   
Clary nodded and looked at Alec with a frown. She knew she could never make up for what she did and seeing him like that made her more guilty.  
Before anyone else could say anything there was a knock at the door.  
"I wonder who that could be...." Magnus said to himself and then looked over at Isabelle.   
"Isabelle darling could you go see who that is?" Magnus asked.  
Isabelle smiled and nodded. "Of course." Isabelle said and walked in the direction of the door.

A few minutes later Isabelle came back with her hands behind her back and there was no one with her.  
"Was anyone there?" Magnus asked.  
"No. However there was a note." Isabelle replied and handed Magnus the note.   
He then stopped stroking Alec's hair for a minute so he could open the envelope and get out the note. When he got the note he started to comb through Alec's hair with his left hand while he held the note with his right. When he looked at the note he knew exactly who wrote it just by the hand writing.  
"Camille..." Magnus mumbled.   
"Of course it's from her. What does it say?" Jace asked.  
"It says that time is running out and that we have the next 24 hours to hand over Alec or else she will come get him herself and we won't like the consequences."   
Magnus said. He did however leave out the part about Camille saying she missed him and that she wished they were still lovers. He then threw the paper in the air and it burst into flames.

"There's no way we're handing our brother over." Max said for the first time since arriving at the bathroom.  
Magnus smiled at Max. "Of course not Maxwell. He is never going to get hurt like that again."   
"So what do we do?" Clary asked. Magnus rolled his eyes when she said we.  
Before anyone could respond Alec slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up but then fell back on to Magnu's chest.  
"Hey, take it easy sweetheart." Magnus said quietly. Alec looked up and when he saw he was lying on Magnus he closed his eyes once more.  
"Mag...Magnus?" Alec whispered.  
"I'm here darling. Your siblings are here too."  
"Hurts." Alec said as his face scrunched up in pain.   
Magnus massaged Alec's scalp and sighed. "I know darling, let me take the pain away for you." Magnus said and got to work.

He hovered both hands over Alec and a blue light came from both of them. Alec was starting to feel less pain by the second. A minute later and Magnus pulled back his hands and kissed Alec's temple. Alec smiled and opened his eyes again. "Thank you." Alec whispered.   
"Anything for you darling." Magnus said and picked up Alec's hand. He then kissed the back of it and then each finger and the webs connecting them.  
Isabelle slowly tapped Jace on the shoulder and Jace looked up to see her sister nodding her head towards the door telling Jace to give them some alone time.  
Jace nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back buddy." Jace said looking down at Alec.  
"Okay Jace. Thanks for being with me." Alec replied. Jace smiled and left with Max, Isabelle, and Clary.

Magnus smiled and flipped Alec's hand over. Alec tried to take it back but Magnus gripped his hand tighter.  
"They're ugly Magnus." Alec said refering to his webbed and clawed hands.  
"Alexander, nothing about you is ugly. Not in your merform nor your shadowhunter form. Everything about you is beautiful." Magnus said and kissed Alec's palm. He then moved down and kissed Alec's wrist gill and ribbon that was sticking out of it. Magnus would never get over seeing it. He was Alec's soul mate and for Magnus...Alec was his.  
Magnus kissed it again and Alec shivered. "Magnus..." Alec whimpered.  
Magnus laughed and cupped Alec's face. He brought it to his and gently kissed him. He then broke it off and before Alec could protest he brought his lips to Alec's neck over his gills and Alec bit his lip to hold back a moan. He then remembered when Camille had licked and kissed his gills and he shivered, not a pleasant one either.  
"Magnus stop." Alec said with a shaky breath.

Magnus lifted his head and saw Alec's face. "Alexander...did I do something? I'm so sorry." Magnus whispered.  
Alec shook his head and sat up. He then grabbed Magnus's hand and kissed the back of his hand like Magnus had done to his.  
"You did nothing Magnus. It's just....Camille, she uh....she uh kissed me right there and it was the first time I felt something like that. I didn't want her to do that though. It just made me think of that. You didn't do anything wrong I swear, it felt nice Magnus. I just needed to take a moment." Alec said not looking at Magnus.  
"I'm so sorry she did those awful things to you Alexander." Magnus said with a frown.  
"Don't be Magnus. The only thing you should be sorry about is dating her." Alec said jokingly. Magnus laughed.  
"Did you just make a joke Alexander?" Magnus asked with a grin.  
"Yup." Alec replied and kissed Magnus on the lips. They kissed for a good five minutes before his siblings came back into the bathtoom.

"Feeling better Alec?" Max asked as he sat down next to his big brother.  
Alec looked over at him and smiled. "Yes. Thanks Max." Alec said ruffling his hair. He then looked over at Magnus.  
"How long am I going to be like this? And why am I like this?" Alex asked.  
"I forgot you were unconscious when I told the others. You're probably going to be like this for a few hours Alexander. Also you're like this because you're an alpha."  
"Magnus said you're a true alpha Alec! How cool is that?" Max said with a huge grin. Alec had wide eyes.  
"What....but how?" Alec asked.  
"That is a good question dear. I don't know the answer but I do know someone who does." Magnus replied.  
"And who is that?" Isabelled asked  
"My good friend Catarina. I'll give her a call to come over. Don't worry we can trust her I promise. But first how about we get you onto the couch. Something more comfortable." Magnus said and looked over at Jace. Jace nodded and helped Alec up along with Magnus. They helped carry him over to the couch.  
Magnus then took out his phone and dialed Catarina.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

As Magnus got off the phone he lifted Alec's legs up and set them on his lap. Even though Alec was wearing jeans Magnus could tell that Alec had scales running up and down his legs. Jace was talking to Isabelle and Clary and when Alec looked at Magnus he saw him glaring at Clary which made Alec smile a bit.  
"How are you?" Alec asked causing Magnus to turn his head to look at Alec. Alec hadn't asked Magnus that yet and he wanted to make sure Magnus was okay.

Magnus smiled and started to rub Alec's legs which was a weird feeling for Alec because of his scales. Magnus then took a deep breath in and out.  
"I'm alright. A little bit exhausted and stressed. Plus I have to face Camille tomorrow again so there's that." Magnus replied.  
"I'm sorry Magnus. If you never had met me then none of this would be happening to you." Alec said as he bowed his head. He felt guilty for dragging Magnus into this.  
Magnus shook his head and lifted Alec so that he was now sitting in his lap and chuckled when Alec let out a yelp. He then cupped Alec's face with both of his hands.  
"Darling, it's not your fault. I am so glad I met you Alexander. I'm in love with you." Magnus whispered.  
"I...I love you as well Magnus." Alec replied and they both leaned into a kiss.

Before their lips could meet Magnus's buzzer went off. Alec groaned and was about to pull back but Magnus kept a grip on his face and smashed their lips together. When they parted Magnus lifted Alec once more and sat him on the couch as he got up. He then winked at Alec and went to the door. As he opened it he was greeted by not one person but three. Standing in front of him was Catarina, Raphael, And Simon.  
"Cat, what are they doing here? I'm pretty sure I only wanted you to come darling." Magnus said looking at Raphael and then Catarina.  
"I know Magnus trust me. I was at the Hotel Dumort when I got your call and Raphael over heard the phone call and he wanted to come. I tried to convince him other wise but you know how he is." Catarina said and then turned to Raphael and Simon. "You two owe me. I had to use magic the whole way here so you wouldn't turn into ash from the sun."

Raphael rolled his eyes and pushed is way inside. He then walked into the living room and froze when he saw Alec. Simon, Magnus, and Cat were right behind him.  
"What the hell is this Magnus? I told you he was different!" Raphael exclaimed as he looked over Alec.  
Alec then brought his knees up to his chest and tried to hide as much of his scales as he could on his arms but it wasn't working. it wouldn't do anything otherwise because of his hands and the gills on his neck and his eyes.  
Magnus then moved to stand in front of Alec. "Raphael calm down." Magnus said.  
"No. What even is he? A merman? Where is his tail? Why is he like that? And how is he not dead!?" Raphael asked as he paced back and forth.  
Alec whimpered when he heard Raphael ask why is was like that...like he was disgusting or a monster.

Magnus imediatley turned to Alec and crouch down. He grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
"It's alright Alexander. I promise you Raphael won't do anything." Magnus whispered in his ear.  
"Dios Magnus! What are you doing with a shadowhunter merman hybrid? So many down worlders are going to want to get their hands on him. The Clave is going to want to kill him!" Raphael shouted.  
Alec curled up into him self more. If he could he would get up and walk but being in his transition it was some what impossible. Even though he didn't have a tail it felt like he did and it would be painful for him to walk with the scales on his legs.  
"ENOUGH RAPHAEL! After Catarina gets a look at him we will talk about this calmly. Got it?" Magnus said folding his arms in front of him.  
"Whatever." Raphael said and walked over to the wall and stood against it.

On the other side of the room Clary was hugging Simon.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Clary said as she let go of Simon and then Isabelle hugged him.  
"So did Raphael help you with you know...being a vampire now?" Isabelle asked letting go of him as well.  
"Yeah. I think I got it mostly under control now." Simon replied.  
Isabelle smiled. "That's good. If you excuse me I got to go check on my brother." Isabelle said as she kissed Simons cheek.  
Simons eyes widened but didn't say anything.

Isabelle walked over and stood next to Jace who was keeping an eye on Raphael. He didn't like him from the way he was treating his parabatai.  
"Alright Alec...I'm going to do some tests on you is that alright?" Cat asked gently.  
Alec slowly nodded. "Yeah." Alec mumbled.  
"Okay great. Can you lay down for me?" Cat asked.  
Alec nodded once more and moved to lay down fully. He was a little bit long for the couch and his feet were hanging off but that was okay.  
Cat then raised her hands over Alec and got to work.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:
> 
> btw yes I did get the idea of the True Alpha from Teen Wolf lololol

When Cat was done she sighed and sat down. Magnus then snapped his fingers and a cup of tea was suddenly in her hand. She smiled at him and took a sip. Jace was sitting next to Clary and Isabelle next to Simon on the other couch. Magnus helped Alec sit up and sat down next to him where as Raphael was leaning up against the wall staring at Alec and it was making him very uncomfortable. Max on the other hand was in a chair watching the whole thing. He also just wanted to make sure his older brother was alright.

"So what did you find out?" Raphael asked non to kindly.  
Cat rolled her eyes and turned her focus on Magnus and Alec. "Well you were right. He is a true alpha."  
"What does that even mean? What is a true alpha?" Max asked surprising the group.  
Cat smiled at the boy. "A true alpha is someone who becomes an alpha not from killing another alpha but by being selfless, had sheer willpower, strong, has good intentions and morals and basically things like that. True alphas are very rare. Just like merfolk are very rare now a days too."   
"What does it matter if he's an true alpha if there aren't any merfolk left besides him. He's the first merman to show up in years. I doubt there are any of them left." Raphael said.  
Magnus sighed. "Yes indeed there probably aren't any merfolk left but still it counts for something Raph." 

A few seconds later Alec started to whimper in pain and blacked out as he slumped down on Magnus's chest.   
"Alexander?" Magnus said and Jace and Isabelle both jumped up and ran over.  
"Cat what's happening?" Magnus asked.  
Alec's scales were now disappearing and all of the other things were disappearing again like his webbed hands and pointy ears making him into his human self once more.  
"He's turning back into his human self. Even though he wasn't fully transformed. This only happens once so you don't need to worry about that and he blacked out so he wouldn't feel the pain. I've seen it happen once before a very very long time ago. But don't worry he will be fine and he will wake up any minute now." Cat explained.  
Jace and Isabelle sighed with relief and they both walked over to where Max was who looked scared for their brother.  
"He's going to be fine Max." Isabelle said hugging him.  
Max smiled. "I know." 

A few minutes later Alec's eyes started to flutter open and he groaned. Magnus looked down and smiled as he kissed his head.  
"Hey there." Magnus whispered.  
"Hey." Alec said and lifted his head off of Magnus. He then looked over at his siblings who were giving him a warm smile and then over at Raphael who was still looking at him. Alec ducked his head and stared at the ground.  
Magnus looked over at Raphael and raised an eyebrow. "Say what you gotta say Raphael."  
Raphael sighed and walked over to them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I acted it's just...I don't like when things like this happen. I guess I was kind of scared because he's a merman and a Shadowhunter so it's very new and I just don't want to see you hurt Magnus. You're one of my good friends and you're kind of like a father figure to me so it's just....I'm just sorry okay?" I'm sorry for being rude to you Alec as well." Raphael said both to Magnus and Alec.

Before Magnus could say something Alec started to speak. "I get it Raphael. I was scared when I found out what I was and I don't like it when I don't know things. I understand where you came from and I forgive you."   
Raphael nodded and gave him a small smile. He then looked over at Magnus who had a fond smile. "I understand as well Raphael. Just don't lash out like that next time something you don't understand happens okay? You made Alexander uncomfortable and upset."  
"I know and I'm truly am sorry. You're a good man Alec." Raphael said.  
"You are too." Alec replied.

Cat then stood up and placed her tea cup on the table. "Well I must get going my dear friend." Cat said as she looked at Magnus.  
"I should get going too. My clan needs me." Raphael said and turned to Simon. "If you need anything don't be afraid to stop by alright?"  
Simon nodded. "Of course. Thanks for helping me."  
Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and got up. He then walked over to Cat and Raphael and gave them both a hug.  
"Thank you for coming." Magnus said.  
"Of course." Cat said and then turned to Alec. "Be careful Alec. I've heard through the down world gossip that someone has been selling Merfolk scales and they are fresh too. I know they probably belong to you and I can't imagine how they got those. But now that they know they will be searching for you."  
Alec paled but nodded. "I will. Thank you."  
"You shadowhunters surprise me. You're very different from the others." Cat said and then her and Raphael left Magnus's apartment.

Magnus laughed to himself and was about to go sit back down when his buzzer on the door went off.   
"Cat did you forget something?" Magnus yelled as he walked back and opened the door.  
However the person at the door wasn't Cat or Raphael. It was someone who everyone in that room hated.  
"Camille." Magnus spat.  
"Hello my love. Are you going to let me in?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of poorly written so sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:

Hearing Camille's voice made everyone be on Alert. Jace and Clary both got out the seraph blades, Isabelle her whip, and Alec slowly stood up from his couch even though he was still sore, grabbed his bow and quiver. Alec then pushed Max behind him and his other siblings and Simon stood next to him. 

"What are you doing here?" Magnus spat not moving to let Camille inside.  
Camille rolled her eyes and pushed her way through. "I know I said you had a week but I'm here for my pet. I need him."  
"You're not touching him." Magnus growled.  
Camille laughed. "And who is going to stop me darling? You? I don't think so. I know that you love me too much to do so. Remember the good times we used to have?"  
Magnus sighed. "I don't love you anymore and I never will. Yes I remember those good times but they were in the past. After what you did....I will never go back to you."  
"That's what you say now. However I'm not here for you...not yet anyways. I'm here for my pet. Where is he?" Camille asked.  
"Why do you need him now? Why did you change your plan?" Magnus asked  
"Because one of my best buyers needs more scales. And besides I like having him around. I can have fun and play with him. Like how you and I used to play." Camille said raking her eyes up and down Magnus's body. "Now tell me where he is."

Magnus knew he couldn't give Alec up. He knew he couldn't turn around to look at the room behind him where Alec was at.  
"He's not here. Have you tried the institute? Oh wait you can't." Magnus said dryly.  
Camille laughed and walked up to him. She then stopped right in front of him and kissed his cheek. "I know he's here." Camille whispered then backed away.  
Magnus rubbed harshly at the cheek she had just kissed.  
"Alexander! You will come to me this instant." Camille ordered loudly enough for Alec to hear.

Alec who was watching the whole thing tensed up when he heard Camille's demand and when his legs started to move without him telling them too.  
He finally reached where Magnus and Camille was and moved over to stand by Camille's side.  
Jace told Max to stay there and even though Max didn't want to he knew that his siblings were just trying to protect him so he did. However if something went wrong he would disobey and run into the room where the others were. Jace, Isabelle, Clary, And Simon then followed Alec.

"Finally. I'm so glad to see you my pet. And I see that the collar is working wonderfully." Camille said as she traced a finger down Alec's cheek and Jaw. Alec flinched and held up his bow at Camille. "Don't touch me." Alec growled.  
Camille laughed. "Oh please.. Drop your bow and quiver now." Camille ordered.  
Alec tried to hold back but he couldn't. He slowly dropped his bow and his quiver. Camille smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy my pet."  
"He is not your pet!" Jace spat. "And he never will be."

"I think the collar says otherwise don't you?" Camille said looking at Jace and then turned to Magnus who was watching Alec.  
"oh...I see." Camille said with a smirk.  
"See what?" Isabelle asked non to kindly.  
Camille smiled once more and turned to face Alec. "Kiss me." Camille demanded.  
Alec's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Now pet!" Camille ordered again.  
Alec squeezed his eyes shut as his hands unvoluntarily gently grabbed Camille's face and he placed his lips on hers. Alec hated this. He hated feeling his lips on hers.

"Stop Alexander!" Magnus ordered and Alec jerked his head and hands back. He knew he didn't want Magnus to order him around but in this particular situation he was glad. He then looked over at Magnus who had a guilty look on his face but when Alec nodded at him it told him that he needed Magnus to command him not to do what ever Camille commanded him to do.  
"What...but...." Camille said shocked. She then turned to Magnus and her eyes widened. "You touched the collar didn't you?"  
Magnus smirked. "Of course. I wanted to get it off."  
"Two can play at this game my love." Camille said and looked back at Alec.  
Camille then grabbed his wrist. "You're leaving with me now!"  
"You're not going anywhere Alexander!" Magnus ordered.  
"YOU WILL LEAVE WITH ME!" Camille demanded once more.

Alec's head was starting to hurt more and more as the commands kept on coming. Soon it was becoming an unbearable pain.  
"Alexander go to the other room now." Magnus ordered. Alec yanked his hand free and started to walk when he was stopped by Camille yelling at him to stop walking.  
Alec then grabbed his head as the pain got worse and he hissed.  
"Alec?" Isabelle asked as she ran to his side.  
"This is getting ridiculous." Camille said and grabbed Alec's bow and Quiver and walked over and handed it to him. She then turned to Isabelle.  
"Get away from him."  
"No. He's hurting and my brother! I won't let you keep doing this to him." Isabelle said.  
"If you won't back off I'll have to do something drastic." Camille said as she looked at her blood red painted nails.  
"Yeah? What are you going to do? If you attack me first you're going against the accords and you know it." Isabelle replied.

Camille shook her head and smiled. "I know that. I won't attack you darling. But someone else will."  
Camille then turned to Alec. "Kill her."  
"No! Stop!" Alec shouted as he reached back and grabbed an arrow out of his quiver. He then placed it in his bow and aimed it at his sister.  
"Alexander put the bow down!" Magnus demanded. Alec sighed with relief and lowered his arm.  
"KILL HER NOW!" Camille demanded and the pain that was in his head was now all to much.  
"DON'T ALEC!" MAgnus shouted. Alec started to feel dizzy now and the next thing he knew, he was blacking out and collapsing to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking about doing a switch fanfic where Alec is a Warlock and Magnus is a shadowhunter  
> Would anyone be interested in reading it? I already have an idea for it lol
> 
> p.s. I am obsessed with Malec lolol I need help.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled once she saw her brother hit the floor. Jace ran over as well but Isabelle shook her head.   
"No. Help Magnus get Camille out of here Jace." Isabelle said and Jace nodded giving Alec once last look before walking over to Magnus.  
Clary was standing with them as well and Simon ran over to Isabelle's side. Magnus wanted to go over to Alec but he knew he had to deal with Camille first.

 

"What did you do to my pet?" Camille growled. She was glaring right at Isabelle.  
"He is not your pet!" Jace spat out. "And his name is Alec."  
Camille rolled her eyes. She then looked over at Alec and using her vampire speed she was over there in a second. Camille crouched down and traced a finger down Alec's jaw.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Camille said and when she went to touch him again she was thrown back against the wall. Her hands and legs were now pinned to the wall by magic.

"MAGNUS!" Camille yelled out. Magnus was now furious. He didn't want Camille touching Alec ever again.   
Jace followed Magnus as they walked over to stand in front of Camille.  
"You know the Clave has wanted you for some time now." Jace said to Camille.  
"You wouldn't." Camille replied.  
Magnus looked over at Jace. "Get me that jar filled with that orange dust over there."  
Jace nodded and ran over to where the jar was. Once he got it, he ran back over and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus then reached his hand inside and grabbed a handful of dust. He turned his hand and head to the side and blew on it making the dust fly out of his hand. Suddenly the dust then turned into a giant cage. Magnus looked back at Camille and snapped his fingers making her unpinned to the wall and dropping to the floor. He then used his magic again to fling her into the cage. Once she was inside he shut the door and locked it.

"Magnus what are you doing? Why did you put me in some cage?" Camille hissed.  
Magnus laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you not like being put in a cage like some animal? Maybe I should of put you in a tank instead like you did with Alexander."   
"That's not the same thing Magnus. Let me out my love. I thought you still loved me." Camille said softly.   
Magnus knew she was trying to play him. And yes he did love her and it hurt him to do this but he knew he had too.  
"I'm sorry Camille. You and I, we have history and you've helped me figure a lot of things out about my self which I will always be grateful for but I can't let you hurt Alexander any more." Magnus said and closed his eyes. He then made a portal behind the cage and within seconds the cage was pushed through along with Camille.

"Where did you send her?" Jace asked.  
"To Idris. She's in the hands of the clave now." Magnus said with a shaky breath. He didn't regret sending Camille away but it was still hard for him.  
Jace patted him on the shoulder. "You did the right thing." Jace said softly.  
Magnus nodded. He was about to say something when he heard Alec groan and Isabelle call out his name.

Magnus and Jace were by his side in an instant. Magnus then grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead.   
"Alexander are you alright? Can you hear me?"   
Alec slowly opened his eyes. "Water...I need to be in water." Alec said weakly.  
Magnus then got up right away and scooped the younger male into his arms. Without saying anything he walked out of the room and into another where there was a giant swimming pool. Magnus had made that room the day he found out he was Alec's soul mate.

Seeing that their brother was in good hands Isabelle turned to Jace and lightly grabbed his arm.  
"Let's go check on Max. We can come back later. Alec is in good hands."   
Jace nodded and told Clary and Simon to come with them.   
Magnus slowly walked over to the shallow end and started to walk in with Alec. He didn't care that he was getting his very expensive clothes wet. He only cared about Alec.  
Once Alec hit the water he began to transform. Magnus slowly dropped him so that he could transform properly.

Alec was now gaining strength back and his headache was going away. Once fully transformed he sank down to the bottom of the pool and stayed there. The water felt so good on his gills and Alec never wanted to move. That is until he heard Magnus calling his name. Alec looked down at his wrist and smiled once he saw the red ribbon popping out of his wrist gill. He then swam to the surface and looked over at Magnus. When Alec saw Magnus's face he saw that Magnus was looking at Alec's body in awe. Alec then went back into the water, only his eyes and the top of his head were over the surface and Magnus thought it was very adorable.

Magnus then walked over and pulled Alec up. "Gorgeous. You're absolutely gorgeous Alexander." Magnus whispered as he cupped his face.  
Alec closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Are you sure? Even when I'm like this you think I'm still attractive?"   
Magnus kissed both of his closed eye lids and then his nose. "Of course. No matter what form you are in I will always find you attractive my little hybrid."  
Alec opened his eyes and smiled. He then frowned and pulled on his collar. "Even with my collar?"  
"Even with your collar." Magnus repeated and kissed him fully on the lips.

When they broke apart they rested their foreheads onto each others.  
"What happened after I blacked out?" Alec asked.  
"Nothing you have to worry about darling. Camille is taken care of and she will never get her hands on you again." Magnus replied.  
Alec nodded. "Do you know why I blacked out? I mean sure it probably had to do with me not being in water for a while but usually I don't black out unless I go for days without being in water."   
Magnus shrugged. "I think it's because you were getting to many commands at once. And I am so so so sorry about ordering you around like that darling. I hope you can forgive me." Magnus whispered and this time he was the one bowing his head.

Alec shook his head and lifted his head up with a finger. "Magnus you have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted you to do it. If it wasn't for you I would be with Camille right now and who knows what she would of done to me. I know I hate being ordered around but in situations like that I don't mind okay? Thank you for helping me." Alec said and this time he was the one to start a kiss.

"I want to show you something. I got a vision the night I got my ribbon and it showed me something I could do with you." Alec said  
Magnus lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really now?" Magnus asked and ran a hand over Alec's neck gills causing Alec to hold back a moan.  
"Mag...Magnus no not anything like...like that." Alec said and Magnus laughed.  
"Okay but one day we will be experimenting with that. What is it you want to show me darling?"   
Alec smirked and Dunked Magnus's head underwater. Magnus's eyes widened but then softened when Alec kissed him and sent a breath of oxygen into his mouth. When they parted Magnus realized he could now breath underwater.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry guys!!!! The next one will be longer though don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes

When they broke apart Alec smiled and Magnus's eyes widened. Magnus went to the surface and Alec followed.  
"What just happened?" Magnus asked.  
"That night when I got my ribbon I had a dream, well more like a vision and it showed me that. I guess when ever I kiss you underwater you can breathe underwater as well. However once you stick your head out of the water you won't be able to anymore until I kiss you underwater again." Alec explained.  
Magnus smirked. "Well that's amazing. Not only do I get kisses from you but I get to breathe underwater."  
Alec laughed. "Yeah. But it won't last long since you don't have gills."   
Magnus nodded. "Can we try it again?"  
"Of course." Alec said and they both went back into the water.

An hour later of kisses and swimming they started to get tired and hungry. Once Magnus got out of the pool he helped Alec out. Magnus left to grab them towels and when Alec reached his hands out Magnus laughed and shook his head. Alec rose an eyebrow but then rolled his eyes when Magnus started to dry Alec off himself.  
"This again? Really Magnus?" Alec asked  
"What can I say? I mean if you were me and got the chance to rub on that delicious body of yours you would do the same." Magnus said and Alec groaned.  
Once Alec was fully dried and he had legs again Magus helped him up and they started to walk into the living room.  
"So...I think we should go on a date." Magnus said once they sat down on the couch.  
"A date? You want to go on a date with me?" Alec asked with a slight blush.  
Magnus nodded and pushed a peice of hair behind Alec's ear. "Of course. How does tonight work for you?"  
"Tonight...I...uh...yeah sure." Alec said as the blush started to get darker.

Magnus smiled and kissed his temple. He then grabbed his phone and started to type on it.  
"What are you doing?" Alec asked.  
"I'm sending a message to your siblings saying that we have plans tonight and that they should stay at the institute tonight."  
"Oh god. I'm going to get so many questions from Isabelle." Alec groaned and flung himself back on the couch.  
"You're so adorable." Magnus said with a laugh and Alec sat up.  
"No I'm not." Alec grumbled.   
"Oh shush." Magnus whispered and leaned in to kiss Alec.

They then decided to watch a movie and eat a snack before they had to get ready for their date.  
Once the movie was done Magnus told him that he could get ready in the guest room. Alec nodded and when he got there he saw a suit lying on the bed with a card on top of it.  
When Alec picked up the card he smiled. It read 'Alexander, tonight is going to be amazing just like you. Please wear this for our date.'  
Alec placed the card on the bed and picked up the suit. It wasn't too fancy but it was fancy enough. Alec then started to get dressed.

Once Alec was ready he walked out and waited for Magnus by the door. Twenty minutes later (because perfection takes time might Magnus add) he heard Magnus's bedroom door open. Magnus walked out and towards the door and the both of them froze once they saw each other. Magnus was also wearing a suit and Alec thought time had stopped once he laid his eyes on the gorgeous man in front of him and that's what Magnus was thinking as well. They stared at each other for who knows how long until Magnus shook his head and marched right up to Alec grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him hard. Alec gasped and stumbled back but managed to kiss Magnus back.

Once they broke apart Magus leaned his forehead against Alec's and smiled.   
"You my darling, are breath taking." Magnus whispered.  
Alec smiled and cuped Magnus's cheek. "Not as breath taking as you Magnus. You are gorgeous."  
Magnus smiled once more and kissed him again.  
"Are you ready for our date?" Magnus asked  
"Yeah. Where are we going?" Alec questioned.  
"It's a surprise!" Magnus replied and started to make a portal.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced. Are they good or bad?  
> Well you'll have to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes

When they stepped through the portal Alec gasped. They were in the middle of a park and right in front of them was a blanket and some pillows. There was also a picnic basket and a small radio with beautiful lanterns surrounding the blanket. It was dark outside and when Alec looked up he could see the stars shining and the full moon glowing.  
Magnus watched Alec's expression and he fell more in love with the shadowhunter hybrid when he saw the awe in Alec's eyes. Magnus slowly reached out and grabbed Alec's hand leading him towards the blanket. The two of them sat down on it and Alec leaned his head onto Magnus's shoulder.

"This is beautiful Magnus." Alec whispered.   
Magnus grinned and kissed the top of Alec's head. "I'm glad you think so my love. Are you hungry?"  
Alec nodded and Magnus snapped his fingers causing the food inside the picnic basket to hover out of the basket and onto the blanket. Even though it was only sandwiches Alec thought it was perfect. Magnus snapped his fingers once more and Alec was now holding a glass of Lemonade. Magnus knew how Alec wasn't much of a drinker so he went with something simple.

They both ate in a comfortable silence except for the soft music playing. There were a few other couples having picnics of their own around them but they weren't too close which was good. Once they finished eating they placed their plates and cups back into the picnic basket and they both laid down looking at the stars. Or so Alec thought anyways.  
"Have you ever see anything more gorgeous?" Alec asked looking at the stars.  
"I'm looking at something more gorgeous right now." Magnus said.   
When Alec turned his head he saw Magnus looking at him causing Alec to blush. 

Alec laughed and shook his head as he grabbed Magnus's hand and intertwined their fingers. He then brought the back of Magnus's hand to his lips and gently kissed it.   
Magnus's heart began to flutter and he knew right then and now he never wanted to leave. And he wasn't thinking about the park, he was thinking about Alec. He never wanted to leave this caring and gorgeous and selfless man. He never loved anyone the way he loved Alec and it was beautiful. In fact he never thought he would love again after what happened with Camille but here he was, completely in love and with no other than a shadowhunter. It was crazy but at the same time it felt right.

Alec looked over and leaned in to kiss Magnus on the lips causing the warlock to get out of his head and kiss back. Alec smiled into the kiss and he pulled away leaning his head on the warlocks chest. Alec had never been in a relationship before. He never knew it could be like this, feel like this. He always thought that no one would ever look at him, care for him. love him, but when he met Magnus everything changed. He knew what relationships were like by watching his sister and brother, maybe once upon a time his parents too but he never, not in a million years thought something like this could be so perfect. Look up at the stars he smiled knowing that even though he had this stupid collar on and that he hated it so much, he knew that it didn't matter. Not right now anyways. Alec knew that even though they got rid of Camille, there were still some issues they had to work out and that there would probably be more problems to come but right here in this moment, he couldn't care about any of it as long as he was with Magnus.

"Hey Magnus?" Alec asked still resting his head on Magnus's chest.  
"Yes darling?" Magnus replied.  
"I'm glad I met you. You make me so happy and I love you so much you have no idea."  
Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair as he smiled. "I'm glad I met you too and darling I think it's you that has no idea how much you make me happy and how much I love you." Magnus said and kissed the younger ones forehead.  
"Tonight was perfect...is perfect. Thank you for taking me here." Alec said.  
"This is one of my favorite spots. When I need to get out of my loft to think or just to relax I come here. I've never showed anyone it before but I'm glad I showed you because I know I can trust you and I know that we love each other and now I can share my special place with you." 

Alec sighed happily and leaned up to place another kiss on the warlocks lips. This time it got more heated. Magnus slipped a tongue into Alec's mouth tasting him, exploring him. Alec fought for dominance with his own tongue but seconds later he gave up happily. Magnus slipped his hand under Alec's dress shirt after pulling it out of his pants and ran his nails softly against Alec's abs. Alec gasped at the coldness of his hands but he loved the feeling of it because those hands were Magnus's.

Minutes after making out the two broke apart and they rested their foreheads on eachothers.  
"There's still so much I don't know about you." Magnus said.  
Alec nodded and sat up and Magnus followed. They were still holding each others hands.  
"i don't know a lot about you either." Alec admitted.  
Magnus hummed. "I have a question."   
Alec looked over and rose an eyebrow. "Okay...shoot."  
"Why did you choose the bow? I mean most shadowhunters choose a seraph blade."

Alec nodded and smiled. He loved his bow and it was the only thing that made him happy besides books when he was a kid when things got tough.  
"It's kind of stupid." Alec mumbled.  
Magnus shook his head and cupped Alec's cheek with his free hand. "Nothing about you is stupid."  
"Well when I was younger, I would always sneak out into the library. My parents weren't big on the whole reading books thing because they said it was such a mundane thing to do if the book wasn't about demons or runes or weapons. They didn't like it when I spent most of my time reading such silly mundane books so they told me that I had to focus on training and not reading. So when my parents went to bed I would sneak out of my room and towards the library. I then found the book Robbin Hood and when I read it I thought it would be awesome to help people and to use a bow and arrow. He was kind of my idol when I was a kid even though it was a fairy tale. " Alec said. He was about to continue when he heard Magnus laugh.

Alec frowned and looked over at Magnus. When Magnus saw Alec's expression he stopped laughing.  
"Darling I'm not laughing at you I promise. I just think it's adorable that's all. And I don't blame you. Robbin Hood is awesome."  
Alec smiled. "Anyways....when it came to choose my main weapon I chose the bow. Many shadowhutners laughed at me, saying how I would never be able to kill or defend our people with a simple bow and a few arrows but I chose it anyways. Everyday after that I would train and train to get perfect aim and soon enough I was really good at it. Most of the shadowhunters still thought I was pathetic by choosing the bow. However with Jace and Isabelle and even Max, they told me I wasn't pathetic and that it was awesome that I could a bow. You know one time when I was transformed into my merman self I tried using a bow with my webbed hands." Alec said with a laugh.

"Was it hard to use your bow with webbed hands?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded. "Oh yeah. At first I kept dropping the arrow and it was ridiculously hard to pull it back and release it as well. i couldn't aim correctly or even hold the bow correctly. But after practice and practice I managed to shoot perfectly." 

Magnus smiled at Alec and Alec could tell Magnus was proud of him. "You're amazing. I can't believe that those ignorant nephlim didn't believe in you. You are amazing with a bow. You could kill any demon with just one arrow and that's amazing." Magnus said kissing his cheek.  
Alec grinned. "Thank you Magnus. You're amazing too. I mean your magic is so beautiful." Alec said and this time Magnus blushed.  
"You think so?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded. "For sure. I love watching you use magic. And your eyes, your true eyes are gorgeous. I hope you know that. No matter what anyone tells you Magnus, they are and always will be beautiful."  
Magnus felt a tear run down his cheek and when Alec saw it he hugged him. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean you make you sad. Damn it, I ruined everything didn't I?"  
Magnus shook his head and cupped Alec's face to make him look at him. "No. You didn't ruin anything Alexander. I'm crying because I'm so happy. You make me so happy."

Suddenly a portal opened in front of them and a man with spiked up red hair stepped out. He was wearing a red plain shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse. He was also wearing a black leather jacket and he had many piercings on each of his ears. He had a nose piercing as well.   
Alec looked over at Magnus and could tell that Magnus knew the man and that the man knew Magnus.  
Magnus stood up and Alec followed his motion.  
"Phoenix? Phoenix Levi is that you?" Magnus asked.  
The man smiled and nodded. "It sure is Magnus. Long time no see."  
Magnus grinned. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh it's nothing important really. I just missed New York and decided to take a visit." Phoenix replied.

Alec looked between the two men and something in his gut was telling him that something was off. He couldn't tell what but he knew somehow that something wasn't right and it had to do with this Phoenix man. Alec then realized that he still had the collar on and he couldn't let the man he's never met see it. Phoenix would probably ask questions that Alec couldn't answer. Luckily the shirt that Magnus chose for him covered the collar if he pulled it up and that's what he did.

"So what are you doing out here Magnus?" Pheonix asked.  
Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand. "I'm on a date."   
Phoenix looked over at Alec and smirked as he eyed Alec's body up and down three times. "My my my Magnus he's gorgeous."   
Alec blushed and ducked his head down.  
"He's also adorable." Phoenix said. He then walked over towards Alec and held out a hand.  
"I'm Phoenix and you are lovely?"   
Alec looked back up and shook the mans hand. "Alec."

Magnus looked at Phoenix and squinted one eye. "He's mine Phoenix back off."   
Phoenix laughed. "Of course of course." Phoenix said and backed away.  
"Why are you really here?" Alec asked. He knew it was risky but he couldn't shake off the bad feeling.  
Phoenix rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay you got me. I'm here on business."  
"So you're not just visiting?" Magnus asked.  
Phoenix shook his head. "Nope. But don't worry it's nothing that concerns you. " Phoenix said and smiled as he looked past Magnus's shoulder.  
"Well my client is here so I must get going. I hope to speak with you soon Magnus? Maybe catch up?"  
Magnus looked at Alec and then Phoenix. "Sure."

Phoenix smiled and reached out and grabbed Alecs hand. He then kissed the back of it before dropping it gently.   
"Nice meeting you handsome." Phoenix said and walked off.  
Alec was confused more than anything. "How do you know him? Is he a warlock too?"  
Magnus was glaring at Phoenix. He didn't like the way he was looking at Alec. He was starting to feel something off as well. He then shook his head clearing his thoughts when he looked over at Alec.  
"How about we clean this up and head back to my loft and then I can explain." Magnus said.  
Alec smiled and took his hand. "Sure. Hey Magnus?"  
"Hey Alexander..."  
"Tonight really was perfect. Thank you."  
"Anything for you my love." Magnus replied and kissed his temple before cleaning up and making a portal.  
The two stepped through the portal hand in hand.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.

Once they got to the loft, Magnus told Alec to sit down on the couch while he got them a drink. Alec couldn't stop thinking about who this phoenix person was and how he knew Magnus. He also couldn't get off his mind that something felt wrong about him, like he was up to something not good. And the way Phoenix looked at him gave him chills and not the good kind. He smiled to himself however thinking about when Magnus got protective and jealous. It was cute and no one has ever been Jealous for him. It was nice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Magnus asked as he sat down next to Alec handing him some juice. He knew Alec wasn't a fan of alcohol so he gave him Orange juice instead.  
"It's nothing." Alec said with a sigh and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder.  
"It's about Phoenix isn't it?" Magnus asked as he grabbed Alec's hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"I...Yeah I guess. It's just something about him was off. He made me uncomfortable. I don't know maybe I'm being stupid or something." Alec replied.  
"You're not being stupid. I felt it too. Something was very off. Whatever his business that he had to deal with couldn't be good." Magnus responded.  
"You don't think it's about.....my scales do you? Camille said she sold them to a top buyer. A bunch of people out there know now that there is a merman alive and breathing."  
"Maybe but I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that I won't let any one get their hands on you. Never again Alexander." Magnus said whispering the last part.

Alec smiled and kissed his cheek. "So how do you know him?"  
"We met fifty years ago. He was a good of Ragnors at the time and that's how I met him. Me and Phoenix soon became friends. We would hang out and do some pretty crazy stuff. But later on through out our friendship I found out he was into some pretty dark magic. The type of dark magic no one should be able to do. When I confronted Phoenix about it, telling him how dangerous it was he laughed at me. He said he knew what he was doing and that he could help people using it. So I distanced my self and we haven't really spoken sense. He was a good man but after time he changed. I can't really explain it but I knew it was part of the dark magic. Using such magic changes the user."   
Alec nodded his head. "Have you ever done dark magic?"  
"A few times yes but it was only when I had no other choice. I hate using dark magic and I haven't used it in centenary's. Like I said it changes a person and not for the better."

"I've heard about dark magic. It doesn't sound pretty." Alec said with a small laugh.  
Alec then began to itch his neck right where the collar was. He groaned as he scratched it because it wouldn't stop itching.   
"I hate this stupid thing." Alec said as he scratched some more. It was the first time that his collar was making his neck itch like that, and it burned a little as well.  
Magnus looked at Alec and saw his neck turning red. "Has it ever felt like that before?" Magnus asked.  
"No....It....." Alec said and hissed in pain. "It's starting to burn now....damn it....It fucking hurts Magnus." Alec replied as he placed both his hands on the collar and started to pull on it. He then started to scratch some more and he then felt something wet on his fingers.  
"Alexander...." Magnus said as he watched his boy friend continue to scratch at his skin until he started to bleed.

Alec's eyes widened as he saw the blood on his fingers.  
"Magnus...Magnus command me to stop...I know what I said but please....I'm only making it worse." Alec said as he started to scratch his neck some more.  
Magnus nodded. "Alexander put your hands on the couch and do not move them until I say so." Magnus commanded.  
Alec's hands seperated from his neck and then landed on the couch. He tried to move his hands back to his neck but he knew the command worked since he couldn't move his hands. He then hissed in pain once more as the collar began to burn his skin some more.  
"It hurts....it hurts so bad." Alec whimpered.  
"I know baby I know. I'm going to make it better." Magnus replied and got to work.   
He held his hands over Alec's neck and blue smoke wrapped around Alec's throat. Alec soon felt the burning go away and the itching had stopped. His neck started to heal from the scratches and then Alec was fine.

"Thank you." Alec replied as he leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder once more.  
"Of course darling. I hate seeing you in pain."  
"I don't understand...why did it do that? Why did the collar start to burn me?" Alec asked  
Magnus shook his head. "I wish I knew. Tomorrow I'm going to do some research see if I can find anything."  
"Sounds good." Alec replied.

The room then went into a comfortable silence. When Alec tilted his head up he saw Magnus looking at him. His glamour was down and Alec could see his beautiful cat eyes.  
"Gorgeous." Alec whispered.  
Magnus smiled and leaned down capturing the hybrids lips with his own. It was a sweet and passionate kiss.   
"Not as gorgeous as you." Magnus whispered as they broke apart. Magnus then started to kiss behind Alec's ear and Alec let out a soft moan.  
"Mag...Magnus...." Alec panted out.  
Magnus smiled and started to kiss down Alec's Jaw.   
"You have no idea what you do to me Alexander." Magnus whispered once more making his way down to Alec's collar bone and biting gently on it. He then started to kiss and lick and suck on the skin to mark his beautiful Alexander.

Alec whimpered with pleasure and leaned his head back against the couch. His eyes fluttered closed and he had a smile on his lips.  
"God Alec I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Magnus whispered right into Alec's ear taking his earlobe in between his teeth.  
"You should....uh....look into a mirror more often then." Alec said in between breaths.  
Magnus was about to reply when his phone started to ring. He just rolled his eyes, declined the phone call and captured Alec's lips into a kiss once more.  
Once again his phone started to ring. Magnus groaned and declined it once again not even checking who it was.  
He then started to slide his hand up Alec's shirt when his phone rang for the third time.

"Do you mind if I take this darling? I guess it's important if they're calling three times." Magnus asked with another groan.  
"Go right ahead." Alec said with a smile and a laugh. Magnus kissed his temple and answered the phone after checking out who was calling.  
"Hello my dear cabbage.....wait are you serious?.....Of course!.... Well no not right now it's getting pretty late.....well if you let me get to it.....Ragnor please.....I was going to say you can come over in the morning don't need to yell.....yes....okay bye Ragnor."  
When Magnus hung up he had the biggest grin on his face and Alec was completely confused.   
"What are you so happy about Magnus?" Alec asked.

Magnus didn't say anything. He still had the huge grin on his face and he instantly stood up. He then lifted up Alec and hugged him.  
"You're never going to believe it Alexander." Magnus said,  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Ragnor called. He found a way to get the collar off."


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!  
> But I will be posting another one later today to make up for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments!  
> sorry for any mistakes!

Alec was stunned. He didn't know how to feel. Happy that they have a way to get the collar off, or confused as to why Ragnor knows about it.   
Magnus walked up to Alec and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, I thought you would be happy?" Magnus asked.  
Alec sighed and hugged Magnus back. "I am Magnus, trust me I'm so happy. But.....how did Ragnor know about the collar? Does that mean he knows about me?"  
"I'm sorry. I should of asked you first, but I told him. I knew he could help and he did. Ragnor is one of my best friends Alec. You can trust him okay?" Magnus replied.  
"If you trust him then I trust him Magnus." Alec said with a smile.  
"So is he coming over then?"  
"Not tonight but tomorrow morning yes." 

Magnus then pushed Alec onto the couch and straddled his lap. "Now where were we?"   
Alec laughed and was soon cut off by Magnus capturing Alec's lips with his. Magnus licked Alec's bottom lip causing Alec to give a little gasp.  
Magnus slowly slid his tongue into Alec's mouth and explored and tasted Alec. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus's tongue wrap around Alec's. The kiss grew more heated as they continued. Suddenly Magnus pulled away and Alec whimpered when he did.   
"You're so beautiful Alexander. My Alexander." Magnus whispered and latched his mouth to the side of Alec neck.

Alec let out a soft moan and he traveled his hand up Magnus's back, up his neck, and tangled his fingers into his hair. When he felt Magnus bite his collar bone, Alec gave a little tug causing Magnus to moan this time. They continued to kiss and enjoy each other when all of a sudden Alec started to get a major head ache and his stomach began to twist into painful knots. 

"Mag....Magnus stop." Alec chocked out as he pushed Magnus off of him.  
"Alexander? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Magnus asked and when Alec looked at him he felt so bad. He saw guilt and shame written on Magnus's face.  
"No Magnus....you did everything perfect." Alec said and groaned when his headache got worse.   
"Then whats.....oh....oh crap. Okay. Do you want a bath or do you want to go to the swimming pool?" Magnus asked.  
"I don't care. I just need it to stop." Alec hissed as he threw his arms around his stomach.  
Magnus nodded and lifted Alec up into his arms. He walked as fast as he could and opened the door to the pool. He walked around to the shallow end and then looked at Alec.   
"I'm going to put you in now okay darling?" Magnus asked.  
Alec just nodded, not finding the strength to talk. Magnus kissed his forehead and gently set Alec on the pool steps.  
Ten seconds after he hit the water he began to transform.

Alec sighed with relief as the pain started to go away but he knew it wouldn't finally be gone until he got water onto his neck gills.   
He started to swim off the steps and into the deep end and he dove right in. He swam all the way to the bottom and when he got there and laid straight back onto the bottom of the pool. A minute later and the pain was no longer there. Instead Alec felt relaxed and at peace. He always did when he was in water.  
He didn't want to leave the bottom of the pool but he knew Magnus was still waiting for him and he wanted to see Magnus more. So he swam to the surface and over to where Magnus was sitting. 

"Thank you Mags." Alec said softly.  
"You're welcome darling." Magnus said and leaned down to kiss him.  
When they broke apart Magnus started to laugh.  
"Why are you laughing?" Alec asked.  
"Did you call me Mags?" Magnus asked with a chuckle.  
Alec blushed and ducked his head. "I'm sorry. If you don't like it I won't call you that." Alec said almost in a whisper.  
Magnus frowned and shook his head. He then grabbed Alec's face between his hands and made the hybrid look at the warlock.  
"Darling. I love it."   
Alec smiled and held out his wrist. His ribbon was poking out of his wrist.

Magnus looked at it and picked up Alec's arm. "It's so gorgeous." Magnus said and kissed it.  
Suddenly a shock of pleasure ran through Alec's body and he gave off a moan.  
Magnus looked over at Alec's face with wide eyes and then smirked.  
"Oh..that's interesting." Magnus said and kissed it once more causing Alec to moan again.  
Magnus then gently started to stroke it with his thumb.  
"Mag...oh....Magnus..." Alec said between moans. He grabbed the pool wall for support.

Magnus then leaned down and brought his lips to Alec's ear.  
"How about I join you and I can show you what a Merman orgasam feels like." Magnus whispered as he continued to stroke the ribbon.  
"nnngh..." Was the only response Alec gave off.  
Magnus laughed and stood up. He was about to snap his fingers so that he was in his swim trunks when he heard the buzzer to his door go off.  
"I'm sorry darling. I better go see who that is. You relax and swim about and I will be right back." Magnus said. He leaned down one more time kissing Alec and when he got to the door he turned around and looked at Alec.   
"Will you be okay by your self?" Magnus asked.  
"Of course. Go on Magnus. I'll be fine." Alec reasured.  
"I know but what happened when you were little I don't...." Magnus said but was interrupted when Alec held up his hand.  
"I'm okay Mags. Now go."

Magnus sighed and walked out the door closing it behind him. He locked it from the outside so that no one could get in. However if Alec wanted to get out he could.   
Magnus walked over to the door checking his phone. He didn't have any clients today so that couldn't be it.  
It wasn't Ragnor because he told him to meet tomorrow. Who else would it be? Especially since it was 9 at night. Maybe it was one of Alec's siblings?  
When he opened the door the person who was standing there was no other than Phoenix himself.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post another chapter tonight (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!  
> But I will be posting another one later today to make up for it!

"Hello Magnus. May I come in old friend?" Phoenix asked as he looked around.  
Magnus rose an eyebrow and then nodded. "Sure."  
Phoenix smiled and made his way inside. He then made his way over to the couch and sat down on it.  
"So what brings you by Phoenix?" Magnus asked calmly.  
"Can't I see an old friend of mine?" Phoenix asked with a laugh.

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall. He really hoped that what ever Phoenix wanted wouldn't take long because he wanted to get back to his beautiful boyfriend.  
"You can yes, but something tells me that's not why you're here. So please tell me what it is you want. I was in the middle of something." Magnus replied un amused.  
Phoenix looked over at Magnus and smirked. "Ah...is your delicious boy toy here? He is quite gorgeous Magnus. However did you manage to get someone like him? And he's a shadowhunter as well which is surprising. You used to say that you hated all shadowhunters."

Magnus closed his eyes as he tried to stay calm, he then opened them and looked at Phoenix.  
"Let's get two things straight. One Alexander is not my boy toy, he is my boy friend, and two he is mine and if you ever touch him so help me." Magnus replied.  
Phoenix held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say Magnus. Well let's get to the reason I'm here shall we. It's about Camille."  
"What about that she devil?" Magnus asked.  
"She found a real life merfolk Magnus! Can you believe it? I guess they aren't extinct after all." Phoenix replied with a sparkle in his eye.  
"What? There's no way." Magnus said. He really hoped Camille didn't give him a name and he was also trying to play it cool.  
"Well then explain this." Phoenix said as he took a bag out of his pocket and threw it at Magnus.

Magnus caught the bag and when he opened it and reached inside he gasped. He took what was in it between his fingers and out of the bag.  
It was a scale, and it was Alec's. The scale was blue with specks of shining black on it and when he saw it, it brought back memories of Alec's bleeding tail.  
He shook his head and placed the scale back in the bag. There was about ten of them in that small black bag.  
"How did you get these?" Magnus asked.  
"Camille was selling them, and I bought them of course." Phoenix replied.  
"What are you planning to do with these scales Phoenix?"  
Phoenix smiled and folded his hands. "All in due time My friend." 

Magnus sighed. He knew he wouldn't be getting anything out of Phoenix which told him that he needed to protect Alec even more.  
"So is that why you're here? To tell me about mermaids existing?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes and no. I was also wondering if I could stay the night tonight. I know you have tons of guest rooms Magnus."  
"Why here? There are tons of other places you can stay at."  
"That may be true but I thought it would be nice to catch up. Don't you think?"  
"Okay fine. Stay here for a minute while I go take care of something okay?"  
Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Sure. Mind if I get myself something to drink?"  
"Go right ahead." Magnus said and walked off.

He looked behind him a couple of times to make sure he wasn't being followed until he reached the pools door. When he got there he looked to his left and right and then unlocked the door. When he stepped inside he closed the door behind him locking it again. Magnus then walked over to the pool and smiled when he saw Alec swimming laps around the pool. He looked happy and relaxed. He hated that he would have to ruin it.

"Alexander!" Magnus called out.  
Alec was halfway around the pool when he poked his head out of the water. "Magnus! Who was at the door?" Alec asked as he swam over.  
"Phoenix and he's still here. I know you were having fun Alexander and I hate to do this to you but I'm going to need you to get out and dry off. He's spending the night." Magnus said with a sigh.  
"Um okay? Why is he staying the night?" Alec asked cautiously.  
"He said he wanted to catch up but I didn't believe him. Alec, the scales Camille was selling, he was her top buyer. He has your scales and he's planning on doing something with them. I allowed him to stay the night so I can keep an eye on him."  
Alec nodded and held out his arms. "Help me out please."  
Magnus grabbed onto Alec's arms and pulled him out. Alec then laid back down on the cold tile floor of the pool room.  
"It's a good idea. We should keep an eye on him. Could you uh....help me dry off. And I'm going to need my turtle neck sweater to hide my collar Magnus."

Magnus smiled down at Alec and held out his hands above his tale. He closed his eyes and suddenly Alec could feel his tale heat up and begin to dry off. A minute later Alec had his legs again and he stood up. Magnus snapped his fingers and the white t shirt Alec had been wearing before turned into his grey turtle neck sweater.  
Alec pulled the turtle neck up and over his collar and then sighed with happiness.  
"I feel so refreshed Magnus. I need to start doing that."  
Magnus smiled and hugged the hybrid. "And you will. Trust me. Now we have to get back out there because who knows what Phoenix is doing."

The two then walked out of the pool room and into the living room. Phoenix was sitting on the couch once more with an alcoholic drink in his hand.  
"I texted Isabelle and Jace saying that I'm going to spend the night here. If that's alright with you of course." Alec asked sheepishly.  
"Of course darling." Magnus said and kissed his cheek.  
When they got to the living room Phoenix turned around and smiled when he saw Alec.  
"Ah, it's the gorgeous Shadow hunter. I thought you might of been here."  
Alec blushed and ducked his head. Phoenix smiled once more and stood up making his way towards the two.  
"What was your name again beautiful?" Phoenix asked.

Alec lifted his head and then looked at Magnus who was starting to get angry.  
"His name is Alec and that's all you will be calling him. Got it Phoenix?"  
"Of course Magnus." Phoenix said while rolling his eyes.  
"Alright let me show you your guest room." Magnus said and then turned to Alec. "Why don't you wait for me in my room darling."  
Alec nodded and was about to walk away when Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. He then cupped Alec's cheek and kissed him on the lips.  
"I'll be there in a minute my love." Magnus whispered and Alec smiled. 

"This way." Magnus said and walked away motioning for Phoenix to follow.  
Phoenix however was watching Alec leave and trailing his eyes down Alec's back and towards his ass.  
Once Alec was out of sight he turned towards Magnus and started to follow him.  
Magnus walked down a hallway and then stopped when he reached a door. He opened it and walked in as Phoenix followed.  
"This is your room for the night. Now if you excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me." Magnus said and walked out closing the door behind him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Terribly written smut in this chapter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and Kudos.  
> You guys rock! haha (:
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Before Magnus got to his bedroom, he put up wards around his loft. The wards made it where Phoenix wouldn't be able to leave the loft until morning. Even though Phoenix is a warlock, his magic isn't as strong as Magnus's so he wouldn't be able to take the wards down. Once he was done he smiled at his good work and then entered his bedroom. What he saw once he opened the door made him smile. Alec was laying down on his bed reading a book. It wasn't anything special but for Magnus, it felt right. Magnus closed the door behind him and locked it. He then walked over to Alec and kissed him on the forehead. Alec smiled and looked up at Magnus.

"Come take a bath with me Alexander." Magnus whispered in his ear as he held a hand out for Alec to take.  
Alec blushed but nodded anyways. He stood up and took Magnus's hand. Magnus then guided Alec into their bathroom and with the snap of his fingers the bath water started to run.  
Magnus then looked over at Alec and smirked. He saw Alec about to take his shirt off when Magnus grabbed his hands.  
"Let me do it." Magnus whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe gently. Alec whimpered and closed his eyes as he felt Magnus grab his shirt and lift it up and over his head.

"It's cold Magnus." Alec whined leaning his head on Magnus's shoulder as the air hit his bare chest.  
Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec's temple. "How about I speed things up hmm?"  
Alec gasped when he heard a snap of fingers and all of his clothes had vanished. When he lifted his head he saw that Magnus's clothes were gone as well.  
Alec was about to speak but instead he let out a moan when Magnus's fingers curled around his length.  
"Gorgeous." Magnus whispered as he started to move his hand.

"Mag...Magnus..." Alec moaned as he rested his head on Magnus's shoulder once more.  
Magnus gave one last gentle tug on Alec's length and then let go. He then stepped into the very large bath and sat down. Next he looked over at Alec and held his hand out.  
Alec shyly grabbed it and stepped in. He then sat down and rested against Magnus's chest. Within seconds Alec's legs turned into a tail.  
Magnus grabbed Alec's webbed hand and held it up to his mouth. He kissed it gently and then started to stroke the webs between Alec's fingers cause Alec to shiver with pleasure.

"Now how about we finish what we started in the pool huh?" Magnus asked and kissed down Alec's neck until he got to the gills. He licked along his gills causing Alec to moan loudly. Alec's moan cause a wave of pleasure to run through Magnus. "I guess what they say about a merfolks moan is true." 

Alec laughed and then turned his head. He wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus's neck and pulled his head down into a kiss. There was lips and tongues involved and it was starting to get really heated. Magnus then ran his hand down Alec's chest and then abs until he felt the beginning of Alec's tail. He then slowly slid his hand down Alec's tail and that caused Alec to moan once more. Alec parted away from Magnus just so he could lean his head back on Magnus's shoulder and hiding his face in Magnus's neck.  
Magnus smirked and then grabbed Alec's arm and when he saw the ribbon on Alec's wrist he brought it to his lips and kissed it while his other hand kept on stroking Alec's tail. 

"Oh my god. Magnus..." Alec whimpered. His eyes were shut closed and his mouth was parted breathing heavily against Magnus's neck.  
Hearing Alec moan and feeling his tail and his ribbon on his lips and his breath on his neck was like he was in heaven. Magnus moaned once he felt Alec suck on Magnus's pulse point. Magnus licked Alec's ribbon before gently dropping it into the water. He then moved both of his hands to the middle of Alec's tail and started to stroke. It was the most sensitive part of a merfolks tail. Alec bucked his hips and let out a loud moan once more. He then felt heat rise up in his stomach and his tail tighten. 

"Magnus...ngggh...what's happening?" Alec asked between moans and breaths.  
Magnus smirked and kissed the shell of Alec's ear. "It's called a merman orgasm darling. Trust me baby it's going to feel amazing."  
Magnus continued to stroke the middle of Alec's tale and with in seconds Alec hit his climax. His eyes were shut and he whimpered and moaned as cum seeped through his scales.  
His head was tilted back and Magnus couldn't help but to latch his mouth on Alec's neck and continue to stroke Alec's tail until his was down from his high.

"Oh my god." Alec panted out. He turned his head to see Magnus reach down and take some of the cum that was on Alec's tale that wasn't in the water and bring his finger to his lips. He then heard Magnus moan.  
"You taste so so so good." Magnus whispered.

Alec then felt Magnus's length against his back and he noticed it was hard. He then turned and looked at Magnus.  
"Your turn." Alec said with a wink and before Magnus could respond he saw Alec duck his head in the water and the next thing Magnus knew, Alec had his mouth wrapped around his cock. Magnus groaned and his hand went to Alec's hair and gripped it. He then saw Alec's head bob up and down and the feeling of Alec's mouth on his cock had him hitting his orgasm with in a few minutes. He tried to lift Alec's head off of him but Alec wouldn't budge. He swallowed every last drop of Magnus.

Alec then brought his head back out the water and kissed Magnus.  
"How was that?" Alec asked.  
Magnus grinned. "Amazing. How was it for you?"  
"Amazing." Alec copied and they both sat there in each others arms for a few more minutes before getting out and drying off.  
The two then got dressed and into bed falling asleep in each others arms.  
\----  
Phoenix waited until he thought that both Magnus and Alec were asleep. He then walked out of his room and down the hallway. While looking at the doors in the hallway he stopped at one he didn't recognize from the last time he had visited Magnus. He then slowly opened the door and when he did he saw it was a huge pool in the middle of the room. He walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. He had a feeling that he would get his answers in this room.

Walking around the pool he stopped when he saw something shiny on the ground next to the side of the shallow end. When he bent down to grab it he gasped and picked it up.  
Between his pointer finger and thumb was no other than a black with a blue tint scale. Phoenix smiled to himself. It was the same exact type of scale he had bought off of Camille.  
He knew Magnus was hiding something and now he knew exactly what that was.  
"Too easy." Phoenix said and then left the room. He had plans for the next day.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> So I'm trying to figure out how many chapters there are going to be in this fic.  
> I don't really want it to be like more than 100 chapters. But don't worry it won't end too soon.

When Alec woke up, he woke up to the feeling of fingers scratching lightly at his scalp and running through his hair. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Magnus looking down at him with a smile. Alec smiled as well and closed his eyes once more as he rested his head on Magnus's bare chest. He remembered back to last night and blushed at the memory. He had never ever done anything like that, and he loved it. However he would never admit it to anyone, well except for Magus that is.

"Good morning gorgeous." Magnus whispered.  
Alec opened his eyes once again and lifted his head so he can give Magnus a quick kiss. "Morning Magnus."  
"Did you sleep well?" Magnus asked with a smirk.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Better than ever."

Magnus laughed and wrapped his arms around Alec. They both snuggled in each others arms for a while until there was a knock on the door.   
Magnus groaned and snapped his fingers causing sweatpants to appear on the both of them. He then kissed Alec's forehead and rolled out of bed and headed towards the door.  
When he opened the door he saw Phoenix leaning up against the door frame smiling. He then saw Phoenix look past Magnus's shoulder and stare at Alec's bare chest.  
Magnus glared at Phoenix and snapped his fingers once more causing a shirt to appear on Alec. When Alec yelped in surprise, Magnus couldn't help but smile.

"How can I help you Phoenix?" Magnus asked unamused.   
"I just wanted to let you know that your door buzzer has been going off for ten minutes now." Phoenix replied.  
"It's probably my siblings." Alec said as he checked his phone. There was a message from Isabelle telling him that they were on their way over twenty minutes ago.  
"Alright. Do you want to get the door Darling?" Magnus asked as he turned around.   
"Yeah sure." Alec said. He then got out of bed and made his way over to Magnus. He kissed him on the cheek and when he looked up at Phoenix he saw the other warlock smiling at him. Alec gave him a small smile back and head towards the door. 

"Stop staring at my boyfriend." Magnus growled as he saw Phoenix staring at Alec as he walked away.  
"I can't help it, he's gorgeous." Phoenix replied.  
"Well he's not yours, he's mine." Magnus said.  
Phoenix rolled his eyes and then smirked. "So why does your boyfriend wear a collar?" 

Magnus's started to panic on the inside but of course he wouldn't let Phoenix see it.   
"It's complicated."   
Phoenix rose an eyebrow. "Is it something kinky? Because if it is than that's hot."   
Magnus squinted an eye. "No. It's not. His brother made a bet with him and he lost. Now he has to wear a collar for a week." Magnus lied.  
"Ah I see." Phoenix said. 

When Alec came back, he wasn't alone. Standing behind him was Isabelle, Jace, and Max.   
When Max saw Magnus his eyes lit up and he ran over and hugged Magnus. Magnus was shocked at first but when he felt Max wrap his arms around Magnus and saw the look on Alec's face, his heart melted and he returned the hug.

"Hey little man." Magnus said ruffling Max's hair.  
"Hey Magnus!" Max replied.  
"He would not shut up about you Magnus. He loves your magic." Jace mumbled.  
Magnus laughed. "How about I show you some later today okay buddy?"  
Max nodded. "Okay!"

Just then Phoenix walked over and stood next to Alec. Very close to Alec.  
"Well thank you so much for letting me stay here Magnus. But I really must be going."   
Magnus looked over at Phoenix and nodded. "I'll walk you out."   
Phoenix nodded and then gently grabbed Alec's hand and brought it up to his lips. "Nice meeting you gorgeous." 

Alec's eyes widened and when Phoenix dropped his hand, he quickly moved his hand so it was behind his back.   
Magnus then grabbed Phoenix by the arm and dragged him towards the door.  
"What the hell was that?" Magnus demanded.  
"I was just saying good bye to Alexander." Phoenix replied.  
"You don't get to call him that. You don't get to touch hi either. If I ever see you near my boyfriend again, I won't be as friendly. Good bye Phoenix." Magnus said and opened his door as he heard the other warlock laugh.

Right when he opened his front door he saw Ragnor at his door step.   
"Hey there Ragnor. Wish I could stay and chat but I can't. Good bye." Phoenix said and left.  
Ragnor's eyes widend and he quickly ran inside. Once the door was shut the two walked back with the others.

"Was that Phoenix?" Ragnor asked.  
"It was indeed." Magnus said coldly.  
"Please tell me he didn't see Alec." Ragnor replied. Everyone then turned their heads to look at Ragnor.  
"He did unfortunately. Why?" Magnus answered.  
"You told me that Camille was selling Alec's scales and that she had a top buyer...well Phoenix is her top buyer." Ragnor replied.

Alec paled and reached out to grab Magnus's hand. "What...what if he knows Magnus?"   
"I don't want to say this Alexander but I think he does. He saw your collar." Magnus replied and squeezed the hybrids hand.  
"That doesn't mean anything. He might not even know what the collar does." Jace said.  
"When he asked why Alec was wearing it, I told him a lie. However he didn't seem to buy it. There is a high possibility that Phoenix knows. Which means he's probably going to want to get to Alec just like Camille had."

"That's it. We're not leaving your sight Alec." Isabelle said.  
Alec shook his head. "What about the institute. You guys are needed there."   
"Raj and Lydia can handle it. If they really need us then we will be there. But Alec, you're more important." Jace said.  
"Fine but I don't need a babysitter." Alec grumbled.  
"Don't think of it like that Alexander. We just want you safe. Seeing you like that last time...I... I don't want that to happen to you again." Magnus whispered.  
Alec sighed and nodded. "I know Magnus." 

After a few minutes of silence, Ragnor rolled his eyes and clapped his hands causing everyones attention to turn towards him.  
"We should talk about this later. But for now I think you would all be happy to know that I found a way to get the collar off. Let's all have a seat shall we?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

"I don't understand. I thought that the collar couldn't come off?" Jace asked as they all sat around each other in Magnus's living room.

"That what the warlock who made it wanted everyone to think. In reality he made an antidote of some sorts to get the collar off. It's a sort of cream that you put on the latch of the collar. No one knows about it." Ragnor explained.

"Except for you." Alec said 

Ragnor smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

"But how? How did you know about it?" Isabelle asked.

"You see, the warlock and me actually became friends and when he died he gave me the paper that had the ingredients on it. He wanted someone he trusted to keep the paper safe and so he chose me." Ragnor replied.

"Does this warlock have a name?" Jace asked.

"He does yes, his name was Levi Mantis. Not very friendly when you first meet the lad." Ragnor responded.

"Alright. Do you think we have all the ingredients here Ragnor?" Magnus asked.

"Almost. We still need one ingredient and it's a little tricky to get." 

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Pixie dust." 

"Pixie dust is real?" Jace asked.

"Of course! Haven't you read anything shadowhunter?" Ragnor asked rolling his eyes.

Magnus groaned. Pixie dust was very hard to get. It was in the seelie realm and it was heavily gaurded. Pixie dust is very rare.

"There's no way we're going to be able to get it." Magnus said with a sigh.

"Actually, there might be a way." Ragnor replied.

Ragnor reached into his back pocket and grabbed a piece of paper that was stuffed inside. It was folded and when Ragnor unfolded it, he showed it to the others.  
On the paper was a picture of a male seelie with a string around his neck. Attached to the string was a tiny clear container that held purple pixie dust inside.

"He's going to be at pandemonium tonight. He won't willingly hand it over, you know how seelies are with pixie dust. So I suggest trying to get it off of him." Ragnor explained.

"Looks like we got a mission tonight." Jace said with a grin and standing up.

"I'm coming." Alec said 

"Not yet." Magnus purred in his ear causing Alec to blush.

"First of all ew. Second of all...I don't know Alec." Isabelle responded.

"Serious? You can't keep me locked up in here. I'm part shadowhunter too." Alec said 

"Of course you're coming Alec." Jace said with another grin.

Alec smiled back. "Awesome. Then let's go."  
\-----  
Ragnor had stayed behind with Max. Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle were now entering Pandemonium. They had to find the Seelie with the pixie dust.  
They were now standing by the bar which Magnus had ordered them all drinks. Alec was to distracted looking for the Seelie when he felt finger tips at the back of his neck.  
Alec's eyes widened when he felt a little tingle and looked over at Magnus who was smirking at him and pushing a drink into his hands.

"Don't worry darling. I just glamoured the collar." Magnus said with a wink.

"Found him." Jace said looking over at the dance floor.

"Alright someone should go dance with him." Magnus suggested.

When Alec looked over he saw the Seelie look their way and he could almost swore he saw the seelie's eyes travel his body up and down.  
Alec shook his head and realized that Jace was right beside him so it was probably Jace the Seelie was looking at.

"I would do it but something tells me i'm not his type." Isabelle said with a giggle.

Jace shrugged. "I'll do it. He's been looking over here for about five minutes now. Probably because of me." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble blondie but he's actually looking at Alexander." 

Alec's eyes widened and he looked over at Magnus. "What..."

Magnus chuckled and grabbed the drink out of Alec's hands. "You're very attractive darling. Anyone with eyes could see that."

"Sorry Alec but looks like you're going to be the one to dance with him." Isabelle said with a smile.

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I really hate this just so you know."

"You're not the only one." Magnus mumbled.

Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other, then at Alec, then at Magnus.  
"What? I don't want anyone touching my man but me." 

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus on the cheek. "Don't worry, you're the only one I have eyes for." Alec whispered in his ear.  
He then turned to face the others and took a deep breath in and out. "Alright wish me luck."

As Alec turned around and made his way towards the dance floor, he could feel eyes on him and when he looked up he saw the same seelie looking at him while dancing with a male werewolf. Alec walked over and smirked at the seelie. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Alec asked the werewolf.

The werewolf smirked and nodded. "Of course."

Once the werewolf was gone, Alec turned his attention on to the seelie and smiled as he placed his hands on the seelies shoulders and then folded his hands around his neck.  
"Hello there handsome." Alec said with a wink.

"Hello gorgeous." The seelie replied as he placed his own hands on Alec's hips. Alec closed his eyes telling himself not to flinch.

"What's your name?" The seelie asked causing Alec to open his eyes.

"Alec. And yourself?" 

"Francis." 

Alec smiled and started to move his hips to the music. Francis clearly liked that and started to copy the movements. As they started dancing, Alec started to untie the string that was around the seelie's neck. Luckily the seelie wasn't noticing. 

"You are so sexy." Francis said and moved his head to start sucking on Alec's neck.  
\----  
Magnus was watching from afar. He smiled when the werewolf walked away but before he did he checked the shadowhunter out himself. Even though Magnus didn't like other's looking at Alec like that, he was glad that people actually acknowledged how beautiful Alec was which made him smile. However his smile dropped when he saw the Seelie's hands drop down to Alec's waist. 

"Who would of thought Alec could dance like that." Isabelle said behind Magnus.

"He's not better than me." Jace scoffed.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night buddy." Isabelle replied,

Magnus wasn't paying attention to them. However he was paying attention to how the Seelie was looking at his boyfriend full of want and lust. How his head dropped to the side of Alec's neck and how he latched his mouth onto Alec's neck. Magnus was starting to get angry. He could feel sparks fly off his finger tips. He hated watching other people touch his boyfriend, his love. He also hated how uncomfortable Alec looked when the Seelie touched him and was kissing his neck. He knew it was for a mission but that didn't make him like it.

"Magnus, calm down." Isabelle said touching his shoulder.

Magnus sighed and his magic was back in control. A few seconds later he saw Alec whisper something in the Seelie's ear and walk back to the others.   
When Alec was close enough, Magnus ran over to him, grabbed his face, and slammed his mouth onto his. When they broke apart, Alec grabbed Magnus's arm and started to drag him out of the club while telling his siblings to hurry up. They had to be out of there before the seelie noticed his pixie dust was gone.

Magnus made a portal once they were outside and when they stepped through, they were back at his loft. Ragnor was sitting on the couch showing Max some magic.  
Jace and Isabelle both walked over and smiled at their little brother. Magnus however grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him into his room closing the door behind him. Alec was about to ask what he was doing when he was pushed up against the wall, his wrists were pinned above his head, and Magnus's mouth was on his mouth. Seconds later Magnus was trailing kisses down his jaw and latching onto his neck.

"Mag...Magnus." Alec said with a small moan.

"God Alexander. Seeing that man touch you...it was torture for me." 

"You know I didn't like it right?" Alec asked

When Magnus looked up and into Alec's eyes, he saw hurt. Alec was thinking that he betrayed Magnus's trust.  
Magnus shook his head and cupped Alec's face with his free hand that wasn't holding Alec's wrists.

"Oh sweetheart. I know that. It's okay." Magnus whispered and leaned in to kiss him once more.

They were then interrupted by banging on the door.

"Stop making out and get out here!" Jace called out.

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec once more. "Let's go darling."


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:

As Alec and Magnus made their way towards the others, Alec pulled out the vial which contained the pixie dust from his pocket. Ragnor looked at the vial in Alec's hand and held out his own hand. Alec looked at Magnus who gave him a nod and Alec handed over the vial. He watched as Ragnor walked over to a bowl and dumped the pixie dust inside. He started to mix it all together and when Alec walked over with Magnus hand in hand, he looked into the bowl and saw that the cream Ragnor was making was a bright pink. Alec scrunched his nose at the color causing Magnus to laugh. 

"Alright, lets see if this works." Ragnor said handing the bowl over to Magnus. "You have to put it on since you already touched the collar and if it doesn't work then we don't need anyone else touching it and becoming Alec's master." 

Magnus nodded and brought his pointer and middle finger into the cream and then stood behind Alec so he could get to the collars latch.   
He took a deep breath in and out and hovered his two fingers with the cream over the latch.

"You ready Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alec replied.

Ragnor, Jace, Isabelle, And Max were now standing around the two. Magnus took another deep breath and then smeared the cream on top of the collars latch.   
At first nothing happened. Everyone stood there watching Alec'c collar and nothing was happening. That is until the cream disappeared. Alec felt a shock to the back of his neck causing him to yelp out and suddenly the latch of the collar unclicked and the collar dropped to the ground. Everyone around Alec gasped but he didn't hear them. He brought his hands to his neck and started to rub it. The collar was gone.

Alec dropped to his knees with his hands still on his neck and he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was free. The collar is no longer a problem. He no longer has to worry about hiding it. He no longer feels like some sort of pet and boy did it feel amazing. He didn't notice that the room was silent until he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Alexander are you okay?" Magnus whispered.

Alec opened his eyes and nodded. "I'm just so happy Magnus. It feels weird with it gone. I was so used to it and now...I'm just glad it's gone." 

Magnus smiled and kissed his forehead. He then grabbed the collar and stood up. "We need to get rid of this so no one can use it on Alexander ever again." 

"Give it to me. I'll make sure no one finds it. You have my word old friend." Ragnor said.

Magnus nodded and handed him the collar. "Thank you for everything Ragnor."

Alec stood up and held out his hand towards Ragnor. Ragnor smiled and shook it. "Yes thank you." 

"You're very welcome. Now I must get going. I'll call you later Magnus. And don't worry you won't see this collar ever again." Ragnor replied.

Ragnor walked over to a wall and created a portal. He took one last look at his old friend and his now new ones and walked through the portal.   
When it closed Jace, Isabelle, and even Max threw them selves at Alec in a big hug. Alec chuckled but unfortunally the moment was ruined when Magnus's buzzer went off.   
Magnus looked over at the siblings who were separating from each other and then walked over to the door speaker. 

"Who is it?" Magnus called through the speaker.

"Uh I have a delivery for an Alexander Lightwood." The voice on the other end said.

Alec furrowed his brows and walked over to the door. Magnus looked over Alec who just shrugged and opened the door. There was a delivery man standing outside with a bouquet of flowers with a little car tucked inside. Alec told the delivery man that he was Alexander and he handed over the flowers. He thanked the delivery man and closed the door. He looked over at Magnus who looked just as confused as Alec felt. 

"Something tells me you didn't send these." Alec said looking at Magnus.

Magnus shook his head. "No, who the hell is sending you flowers Alexander?" 

Alec's eyes widened. "Magnus....I'm not cheating on you." 

Magnus's eyes softened and he stepped closer to Alec. "I know darling. I trust you but that doesn't mean I like people sending you flowers. Especially sexy ones like that." 

"Why don't you read the card idiots." Isabelle said but not unkindly. 

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the card and started to read it out loud. "Sexy flowers for a Sexy man. I know your secret Alexander. Until we meet again."  
Alec looked up at Magnus and then over at his siblings and back down to the card. He flipped it over once, twice, three times looking for a name but there was none.

"Who could it be?" Jace asked 

"I have one guess." Magnus mumbled

"Who?" Isabelle asked.

Alec closed his eyes. "It's Phoenix isn't it?" 

"I believe so."

"He said he knows my secret. Fucking fantastic. It's Camille all over again. Why can't people just leave me alone." Alec said as he threw the flowers down. 

Alec shook his head and he felt himself not being able to breath. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him and Alec had to get away from them. He ran out of the living room and towards Magnus's room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed placing his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands. Everyone watched as Alec left and they all looked over at Maguns who nodded at the siblings and walked over towards the bedroom. He opened the door slowly and walked inside. Closing the door behind him he walked over to Alec and crouched down in front of him.

"Alexander look at me darling." 

Alec lifted his head from his eyes and looked into Magnus's beautiful ones. They were his true eyes. His yellow beautiful cat eyes.   
Alec grabbed Magnus's arm and pulled him up. Magnus smiled and sat down next to Alec. The merman shadowhunter hybrid wrapped his arms around Magnus and burried his head in Magnus's neck.

"He won't hurt you. I won't let him." Magnus said as he rubbed circles onto his back.

"I just want to be normal Magnus. I thought everything would be okay once we got the collar off but it's never going to be okay." 

"It will be okay sweetheart. I promise."

Alec smiled and placed a small kiss on Magnus's neck. They both sat there with their arms wrapped around each other. Magnus wanted to calm Alec down and if he had to sit there hugging Alec to his chest, then he would. He would do anything for his love.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> p.s. I know I was supposed to post this sooner...I'm sorry.  
> My updating schedule sucks man. I'm sorry guys.

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace had to go back to the institute. They were shadowhunters after all and they couldn't stay at Magnus's forever. However they did let Max stay with Magnus because he wanted Magnus to show him a bunch of his Magic which Magnus was totally okay with. Alec promised Magnus that they would be back as soon as possible and gave him one last kiss before heading into the portal Magnus made for them and into the institute. Maryse and Robert were both in idris and since Alec was gone for a while, there was a new head of the institute which Alec had no idea who it was nor did his siblings. The three also knew that Phoenix was out there so they had to be extra careful on going out. When they walked to the main room they saw Raj heading there way. 

"Hey guys, Aldertree heard that you were back and wanted to speak to you three." 

Jace rose an eyebrow. "Aldertree? Who is that?" 

"The new head of the institute. He's a complete ass if you ask me. Everyone wanted Alec to be the head of the institute but the clave didn't like that he had been away from the institute for so long. About that...why were you away?" Raj asked looking towards Alec.

"I had some personal matters I had to work out." Alec replied.

Raj nodded and patted his shoulder. "Well I hope everything is okay now. You should get going, Aldertree doesn't like to wait."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his siblings who both nodded at him as they made their way to the head of the institutes office. The office was large but yet it felt so small once Alec walked inside and saw a man in a nice suit staring at him. When he was fully inside along with Jace and Isabelle the man told the three to please take a seat and so they did.

"So you must be Aldertree." Jace stated.

Aldertree looked over at Jace and squinted an eye before nodding. "Yes. You and must be the great Jace." Aldertree replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Why did you want to speak with us?" Alec asked annoyed.

Aldertree sat down in his own chair and looked over at Alec. "I just wanted to meet the shadowhunters that everyone is talking about. Especially you Alexander."

"It's Alec. And no one is talking about me I can assure you." 

Aldertree smirked and rose an eyebrow. "And why don't you think so?" 

"Because they're just not." Alec responded.

"I see. Well I do have another reason why I wanted to talk to you three. I need you three to be on patrol tonight. Some of our shadowhunters got hurt last night and there has been an increase in demon activity lately. So I need you three to patrol the streets and take care of the demons. If you run into any that is." 

"Alright. We'll be there. Anything else?" Isabelle asked.

"Nope. You may be on your way." Aldertree answered.

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace each got up and started to head out Aldertree's office. However as Alec was walking he could feel Aldertree's eyes on him which caused him to walk faster so he could get out of that room. They then started to walk towards Alec's room at the institute so they could talk without anyone over hearing them. As they were walking they heard some of the shadow hunters talking which made Alec's blood run cold.

"Can you believe it? An actual merman exists!" One of them said.

"I know! And not only that but I heard that he's not only a merfolk but part shadowhunter as well." 

"How do we even know that it's a merman?" 

"You're kidding right? We saw the scale that..."

Before the three shadowhunters could say anymore they stopped when they saw Alec, Jace, and Isabelle looking right at them. The three rolled their eyes and began to walk away. Alec looked at Isabelle and Jace who just shook their heads and they began to walk towards Alec's bedroom once more. Two minutes later they finally arrived and once all of them were inside the room, Alec shut it and locked the door and then made his way over to his bed so he could sit down.

"How....how did they find out?" Alec asked not really knowing if he was asking himself of his siblings.

"I don't know Alec...but you heard what one of them said. They saw a scale." Isabelle replied placing a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder.

"But where did the scale come from? Alec is always careful about his scales." Jace said.

"I don't know but we should ask them." Isabelle responded.

"I don't think they're going to tell us. I doubt they like us. Did you see the way they looked at us?"Alec said.

Isabelle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Besides I have leverage on Tiffany that she would have no choice into telling us." 

Jace also laughed and highfived Isabelle. "Alright Izzy!"

"Yeah okay. We can ask them later. But we should talk about Aldertree...something felt off about him." Alec said shaking his head at his siblings.

"I know exactly what you mean. Something didn't feel right at all. And the way he was talking to you Alec...it's like he knew something about you that no one else does." Isabelle said with a sigh.

"You don't think..."

"No. I doubt he knows you're part merman Alec." 

Alec nodded. The three continued to talk some more before Jace and Isabelle went to their rooms to get dressed into gear. When Alec was done getting dressed himself, he sat back down on his bed and took out his phone. He saw two unread messages on his screen and they were both from Magnus. The first message was a picture of Max asleep on the couch which made Alec smile and chuckle. The next message said that Max had fallen asleep while watching a movie and that he was probably tired from Magnus showing him a bunch of his magic. He also said that he couldn't wait for Alec to come back home and that he hopes that he's okay.

Alec smiled and felt his heart jump when he read the word home. Magnus considered his home Alec's home too. He texted Magnus back saying that he had to patrol tonight but he should be back around ten or eleven and that he misses Magnus. He also texted him that when his brother wakes up to tell Max that he needs to do his homework from Shadowhunter school. 

Alec put the phone into his pocket and headed towards the weapons room. Once inside he saw Jace and Isabelle were already there. Alec walked over to where his bow and quiver were and picked them up. He slung the quiver over his shoulder and placed the bow into his right hand. 

"Ready to go?" Alec asked.

"More than ready. Let's go." Jace replied.

The three left the institute and started to patrol the streets to watch out for any Demons and even some down worlders who weren't doing the right thing. As they got to one street, they reached a dark ally way that smelt of blood and lots of it. The three got out their witch lights and headed down the ally. They froze when they saw five dead bodies on the ground. Two were for sure werewolves and the other three were mundanes. Standing over the mundanes were four vampires with blood all over their mouths. As Alec looked over at the Vampires, he saw the vampires looking right back and Alec knew that they were in for a fight. No one knew that this fight would end up with someone getting badly hurt.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter.

The vampires put up a good fight. However the Shadowhunters were smarter and stronger and they managed to kill the vampires. They then called Luke to tell him about the the dead werewolves and mundanes and he had told them that he would take care of it. As they exited the ally way they heard a clapping and when the three turned their heads they saw it was Phoenix clapping and smiling at them. He was mostly looking at Alec.

"That was incredible. Who knew shadowhunters had it in them." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Oh please. That was nothing. We've handled worse." Jace said rolling his eyes and wiping off his seraph blade on his shirt. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

Phoenix smirked and walked closer to them. He then held out his hand and they all looked down at it to see one of Alec's scales. "You don't happen to know where this is from do you?" Phoenix asked looking straight at Alec.

"Nope. Never seen it before." Isabelle said tightening her grip on her whip.

"See that's funny. I know you're lying." 

Alec reached behind him and grabbed an arrow. He then placed it in how bow and aimed it at Phoenix. "You obviously know my secret. What do you want?" Alec growled.

Phoenix laughed and placed the scale into his pocket and then held up his hands. "You're just the whole deal aren't you Alexander? Part Shadowhunter part merman. Not only that but you're smart and gorgeous. But don't worry my pet. I don't want anything...yet. I still need time but soon you'll be mine. Well looks like it's time for me to go. And tell Magnus I say hi." 

Phoenix then made a portal and stepped through before anyone could do anything. Alec sighed and placed the arrow back into his quiver and dropped his arm. He was starting to feel dizzy and tired. He also had a headache and he was starting to get cramps. He needed to get into water. 

"Damn it." Alec gritted through his teeth. 

Isabelle noticed the signs and took out her phone. She sent a text message to Magnus and within seconds a portal had just opened up behind them. Jace nodded at Isabelle in a thanks and helped Alec move through the portal with Isabelle right behind them. Once they stepped inside Magnus was right there and he scooped Alec into his arms bridal style causing a yelp from Alec. Magnus chuckled and walked over to a door that Alec has never seen before. Magnus opened it and in the room was a giant pool. Alec closed his eyes as he felt the water being called to him. That was weird because only genuine salt water had made him feel like that. Magnus walked over to the shallow end and gently placed Alec inside the pool. Seconds later Alec had transformed into a merman and the water felt like heaven.

"Oh my god. Is this salt water?" Alec asks practically moaning as the salt water hits his scales and skin.

Magnus's eyes widen with lust but he quickly shakes his head because Alec's siblings are in the room. Max is in the guest room playing a video game.  
"Yes. It's actually water from the ocean. I thought you would like it."

Alec smiled and laughs. He then dives into the water and swims around the pool once before popping his head out and shaking his head as water flings from his hair.  
"Like it? I love it! Thank you Magnus." 

"As much fun as you're having Alec, we need to talk about Phoenix." Jace says watching Alec in the pool.

Magnus looks over at Jace and then over at Alec who is now looking down into the water. He can tell that Alec is nervous by the way he's fiddling with his hands and he can also tell that he's scared. Magnus snaps his fingers and he's now in swim trunks. He makes his way into the pool and towards Alec. Magnus wraps his arms around him. Alec does the same and rests his head on the warlocks shoulder.

"What happened?" Magnus asks Jace and isabelle. 

Isabelle sighed and told Magnus exactly what had happened. When she tells him about Phoenix and about him calling Alec a pet and about how Phoenix said he will be his soon, Magnus heard Alec whimper and Magnus hugged Alec tighter. Magnus was furious. He knew that Alec didn't like to be compared to a pet, especially after what happened with Camille. And now Phoenix was doing the same thing all over again. No wonder why Alec was scared.

"Shh Alexander. You're okay. He's never going to touch you okay?" 

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm tired Magnus. I'm just so tired."

Magnus felt his heart break. "I know baby. I know. I think it's best if you stay here and not leave the house for a while. At least not alone okay? We're going to get Phoenix I promise."

Alec nodded his head and untangled himself from Magnus. He kissed the warlocks cheek telling him he was okay before diving into the water and swimming towards the deep end of the pool. He then dived all the way towards the bottom and laid down. Magnus watched his boyfriend and frowned. He knew Alec was hurting.

"Give him some time. He likes to be in the water when he's feeling this way." Jace said calmly. 

Magnus nodded. "He's so strong and so brave. I wish people would just leave him alone."

"Me too Magnus. But like you said. He's strong. He'll be okay." Isabelle said softly.

"I think tomorrow we're going to have a little meeting with Phoenix." Magnus said with a growl.

"Good Idea. I'm in. He's not going to take our brother." Jace replied,

Minutes later Alec swam back towards Magnus and lifted his head out of the water. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec once more.  
"You're eyes are beautiful." Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled and touched Magnus's cheek. "Show me yours."

Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other before quietly heading out of the room and making their way towards Max to give the two alone time. Magnus watched the two leave and he closed the door with magic. He then closed his eyes and when he opened them his cat eyes were showing.

"Gorgeous." Alec whispered and leaned in to kiss him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and kudo's.  
> I've been so busy with starting a new job and with depression problems so sorry for making you guys wait.   
> However I'm back now and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.

After swimming for hours, they decided to call it a day and talk about everything tomorrow. Alec was so exhausted that once his head hit the pillow he fell right asleep. Also having Magnus next to him helped. It was around seven thirty in the morning when Alec woke up. There was an arm around his waist and a face nuzzled into his neck. Alec smiled as he traced lines up and down Magnus's hand. He was just so happy to have someone like Magnus in his life that he totally forgot about what happened the day before. The hybrid was so lost in thought thinking about Magnus that he jumped slightly when Magnus intertwined their fingers together and turned Alec around so he was facing the warlock.

"Good morning Alexander." Magnus said leaning over to kiss Alec on the lips.

"Morning Magnus." Alec whispered as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"God you're so gorgeous. What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Magnus whispered back rubbing his thumb on Alec's hand.

Alec opened his eyes and cupped Magnus's cheek with his free hand. "No you're the gorgeous one Magnus. And i'm the lucky one to have you in my life."

Suddenly Alec was flipped on his back and Magnus was on top of him. Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus smirked and leaned his head down to attack Alec's neck with his mouth. Alec let out a whimper and a moan and tightened his hold on Magnus. He tilted his head to the side so Magnus could get to his neck better. After a few hickeys later there was a knock at their door. Alec and Magnus both groaned before Magnus rolling off of Alec and walking towards the door.

"What?" Magnus asked with a hand on the door handle but not opening it.

"We have a problem. We need you and Alec out here now." Jace said sternly.

Alec sighed and got out of bed. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on and handed Magnus's his. Once they were fully dressed and there teeth were brushed, they headed out into the living room to find not only Alec's siblings but Clary and Simon as well. On the coffee table in the middle of the couches was an envelope with Alec's and Magnus's name written on it. It was un opened but they could all tell it was from Phoenix. Alec ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the envelope. However when he did it was taken out of his hands by Magnus.

"I just need to do a check to see if any magic is evolved with this." Magnus said.

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus closed his eyes and held one hand over the envelope and under it. There was a blue light coming from under Magnus's hands and three minutes later the light disappeared and Magnus opened his eyes. Magnus looked over at Alec and nodded.

"No magic was used. Thankfully. Do you want to open it Alexander?"

Alec shook his head. "I..I don't think i'll be able to read it myself. Can you read it?" Alec asked softly.

Magnus walked over to Alec and kissed him on the temple. "Of course."

Magnus slowly opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. He looked down at the bottom just to make sure who it was that wrote the letter and indeed it was Phoenix who had written it. Magnus sighed and brought his eyes to the top of the letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Magnus and Alexander.

The first part of the letter is for my dear friend Magnus. I've known that you're the High Warlock Of Brooklyn for a very long time. Not only that but you're one of the most powerful warlocks there are. But why? Why do you get to hold so much power? Remember when it was just me and you? Us against the world? We were good friends. We were best friends. What happened to that? You left me because you thought you were better than me. Because I wasn't as strong as you. Was that it? I bet it was. Not only that but you didn't agree with the magic I was doing. Well Guess what Magnus Bane. I'm here to take your roll as high warlock. I'm not a weak warlock as everyone thought I was. I trained my magic and I've gotten better. Oh so much better. You better watch yourself because I'm here to take what is rightfully mine. Your spot as High Warlock should of been mine and now I'm here to take it. Not only that but I'm going to take that delicious pet you have. Which brings me to the next part of this letter.

Alexander, baby, I know that you hate me. I know that you don't trust me. But don't you worry you're pretty little head because soon you will learn to love me. Soon you will respect me and want to be with me. You will be mine pet. All mine. I can't wait to get my hands on you. You and Magnus? Please. That's not real. He can't love you like I do. He won't make you feel good like I will. You and me are meant to be. Soon you will realize that. I will be seeing you very soon my love.

Sincerely, Phoenix." 

As soon as Magnus got done reading, the letter burst into flames. Magnus looked over at Alec who looked pale. Alec looked at everyone before turning around and running towards the bathroom. Magnus ran after him to see Alec leaning over the toilet and throwing up. Magnus gently walked up to him and rubbed his back. He then conjured up a glass of water and placed it into Alec's hand when he was done. Alec rinsed his mouth out with the water and then sat the glass down on the sink counter.

"Don't let him take me Magnus." Alec whispered before falling into Magnus's arms. 

Magnus held Alec tightly and shook his head. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you." Alec said as he nuzzled his head into Magnus's neck.

"And I love you."


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that you guys had to wait for a new chapter. I just haven't had the inspiration to write a new chapter for this story. But that changes today because I need to write a new chapter lol. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.

Once Alec had calmed down, Magnus and Alec made their way out of the bathroom. They headed into the living room and saw Alec's siblings and Clary and Simon sitting on the couches. Clary and Jace were both holding hands and Simon and Isabelle were snuggled up against each other. Max rolled his eyes at both of them before looking over at Alec and giving his brother a smile. Alec gave him a small smile back and made his way over toward the couch Max was sitting on. Once he sat down Magnus walked over and sat down right next to him.

"You okay Alec?" Max asked softly.

Alec sighed and nodded. "I will be. Don't worry Maxie."

When Alec looked over he saw both Jace and Isabelle watching him with frowns on their faces. They were worried about him. Alec couldn't be mad about that even though he hated seeing those emotions on his siblings faces. Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. A few seconds later he felt Magnus gently grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. Alec opened his eyes and looked over and smiled as he saw Magnus looking right at him with the same smile. 

The room became silent. It wasn't because no one knew what to say, it was because they were all just letting this sink in. The past few days have been crazy and tough and they all just needed to sit in silence and be with each other. It was nice. It was something they all needed. However the moment was interrupted when the shrieking of a phone ringing. Everyone sat up straight and checked their phones but the one the ringing belonged too was Jace's. Jace groaned and got up and walked into another room to answer the phone. It was ten minutes later when he came back out with an annoyed look on his face.

"So we have some more bad news." Jace said as he sat back down next to Clary.

"What is it?" Clary asked grabbing Jace's hand.

"Mother and father are back from Idris and they're wondering where Alec has been. They found out that he hasn't been at the institute and they don't want him out and about because of him being a hybrid." Jace replied with a scrunched up face.

"They can't just keep me locked up forever." Alec said curling his hand into a fist.

"But didn't they let you go on missions?" Simon asked.

"Yeah but that was only because Alec is one of the best shadowhutners besides me and Jace. Plus Jace and Alec work best together because of the parabatai bond. But that was the way Alec could leave the institute. It was mission, back to the institute, mission, back to the institute. Our parents didn't want to chance Alec's secret getting out." Isabelle explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry Alec. That sounds awful." Clary said with a frown.

Alec shrugged. "It is what It is I guess." 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and looked over at Jace. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that Alec isn't a kid anymore and that he can do whatever the hell he wants. He's smart enough to keep his merman part of himself a secret. However they did say that they need us three back at the institute because they need to talk to us about something important and it did sound urgent. They want Max to come back too." 

"Fine. Let's go." Alec said as he stood up. 

"Alec you don't have to go." Isabelle said standing up as well.

Alec shook his head. "No Isabelle. It's okay. I'm a shadowhunter and I need to do this. Besides nothing our parents can say is going to hurt me anymore. Like Jace said, I'm not a kid anymore." 

Jace smiled and walked over to Alec. "Thats the Alec I know. Don't worry though, me and Isabelle will be with you the whole time."

Max huffed and glared at Jace. "And me too."

Jace smiled. "Of course buddy. You too."

Alec laughed and then walked over to Magnus. "I guess I'll call you when we're on our way back."

"You better Alexander, and stay safe okay?" Magnus replied.

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus gently. "I will. What will you three be doing?" 

"We are going to go see Catarina, she used to know Phoenix as well. Maybe he's contacted her."

Alec nodded and wrapped Magnus into a hug. "Stay safe as well."

"Of course my love. Of course." Magnus whispered as he kissed Alec temple.

Once they parted, Magnus insisted that he portaled them back to the institute. Once they stepped through, the portal disappeared behind them and they were now standing on the institutes door step. The siblings all looked at each other before opening the institute doors. Once they stepped inside, the shadowhutners who were in the main room all stopped what they were doing and looked right at Alec. 

"Come on." Jace said to his three siblings before they started to walk again. 

As they headed towards their parents office, Alec could feel others watching him. He felt very uncomfortable but kept on walking. Finally when they reached the office, Jace knocked on the door and got a quiet "Come in" from Maryse on the other side of the door. Once Jace opened it, they saw Robery and Maryse sitting down on one side of a desk. The motioned their children to sit down and Alec sighed as he closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the chairs in between Jace and Max.

"Mother, father." Alec said once he sat down.

Maryse held up a hand. "What in the hell were you thinking? Especially putting Max in that kind of danger? You had no right to take him out of this institute."

Alec laughed. "You see that's funny because you two weren't here which means It was my responsibility to take care of my little brother. He wasn't in any kind of danger. Besides Magnus wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Robert rose an eyebrow. "Magnus? Magnus Bane? Is that where you have been?" 

"Yes and i'm not discussing this with you. You told Jace you wanted to talk to us about something important. What is it?" Alec asked.

"You're right. This is more important. However we are not done talking about this. You disobeyed orders. All of you. Especially you Alexander. You aren't supposed to leave this institute unless you're out on a mission." Maryse replied.

Alec scoffed. "I'm not a pet or a kid Mother. Besides i'm the head of the institute now so that means I can do whatever I want."

"We left you as head of the institute while we were away Alexander. We're back now." 

Alec was about to reply when Robert held up his hand. "Look, we can talk about this later. Right now we have more important issues to deal with. A new Warlock has been spotted in New York and he is dealing with very powerful dark Magic. He was last seen at this address. I want you three to go check it out and see what you can find. Maybe he's still there. And as for you Max, you are staying here and working on your training."

"Why can't I go?" Max whined.

"Because you're not prepared Max. Don't argue with me. Now you three go and when you come back, we will be talking about your disappearance Alec." Maryse replied before standing up and walking out of the room. Robert looked at his kids once before following his wife.

"Why do you guys get to do all the fun?" Max asked as they all stood up.

"I wouldn't exactly call this fun Max. But hey, you're training is almost done and your rune ceremony is in a few weeks. Just focus on that okay buddy?" Alec replied.

Max sighed. "Okay. Stay safe out there."

"When aren't we safe?" Jace asked with a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. Max left to go train while the other three got their weapons and headed towards the address that was written down on a piece of paper. Today was not going the way Alec wanted it too. First the letter and now this? He knew deep down that something was going to go wrong.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooong wait.  
> Life has just gotten in the way and I haven't really felt like myself lately.   
> But I hope this chapter is okay and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> P.s. I can not wait until Shadowhunters is back on.

As the three started to head towards the destination, something felt off. The address was a well known park that was out in the open so it made no sense as to why Phoenix would be there. The three siblings all felt it. Like something was going to go wrong. It was quiet as they walked down the side walk and towards the park. It wasn't a far walk and they knew exactly where the park was which was a good thing. A few minutes later they had just passed a dark alley way when Alec was grabbed from behind and yanked into the alley. 

Alec struggled to get out of the persons hold but suddenly blue magic was wrapping around him causing Alec to no longer be able to move. He looked at the entrance of the alley and saw his siblings running at him and who ever was holding Alec. However before they could get to them, a magic force field appeared causing Jace and Isabelle to run into it and not being able to get to Alec. 

Alec tried to struggle as best as he could but it was no use. The magic was too strong. He then felt a hand run through his hair and hot breath next to his ear that sent shivers down his spine and not the good kind. 

"Sleep my beautiful pet. Everything will be okay." 

Alec froze. He knew that voice. It was Phoenix and it caused Alec to panic even more. He then felt a kiss to the back of his neck and the next thing he knew was that he was getting sleepier and sleepier by the minute and before he knew it he was out cold. 

"What did you do to him?" Jace growled out. 

Phoenix laughed as he scooped Alec into his arms and created a portal behind him. "I just simply put him to sleep. He's not hurt. I would never hurt this gorgeous creature. Now I would love to stay and chat but I must go. Tell Magnus Bane that soon the title of High Warlock of Brooklyn will be mine just like Alexander is now mine." 

Phoenix winked at the two siblings before stepping back and disappearing into the portal. Isabelle and Jace were both pounding on the force field with their fists and yelling at Phoenix to not touch Alec but it was too late. As soon as the warlock disappeared, the force field did as well causing the two to stumble and fall. 

Jace got up first and then he helped Isabelle up. The both ran over to see if they could find anything to track Phoenix but they both knew that it was no use. Jace yelled out and gripped his hair before looking at Isabelle. 

"We need to get to Magnus now." 

Isabelle nodded. "Let's go. I'll call him on the way to see if he's home. His place is only a few minutes away."

As they ran towards Magnus's loft, Isabelle called the warlock. She asked where he was and when he said he was home she told him to stay there and that they will be there shortly and hung up with no explanation. A few minutes later and they arrived. With out knocking, Jace opened the door and the two ran inside to see Magnus mixing potion ingredients and a Client on his couch. 

"What is so urgent that you couldn't give me an explanation or knock on my door? And where is Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Alec was taken Magnus. Phoenix has him." Isabelle replied frantically. 

Magnus who was holding a potion vial let go causing it to go crashing on the floor. The seelie who was Magnus's client got up and walked over with anger written on her face. 

"Magnus, I need this potion done and these two are distracting you. Make them leave now." 

Magnus turned around with anger in his eyes. 

"Kealie I want you out now. I will have your potion finished but right now I have someone I love in danger. I need you to leave now." 

Kealie looked between the shadowhunters and then back at Magnus. "Fine. Call me when it's finished!" 

After watching Kealie storm out of Magnus's loft, Magnus snapped his fingers causing his loft to become clean again and the potion to be put away. He then walked up to Jace and Isabelle and offered them to sit on the couch. 

"Tell me what happened." Magnus said as soon as they were situated.  
\-----------

When Alec woke up he was still groggy and tired. However that didn't stop him from noticing three things. One was that he was now a merman, two was that he was in a pool, and three was that there was a chain wrapped around his tail that was connected to the pool so that he wouldn't escape. Alec closed his eyes as he tried not to panic. It was Camille all over again except he wasn't in a tank but in a pool. When he opened them again he flinched back when he saw Phoenix right in front of him, in the pool, only wearing swim trunks. 

Alec swam back until his back hit the wall. Phoenix smirked and followed Alec caging him in with his arms. The warlock trailed a finger down Alec's cheek and down to his gills on his neck. Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he held back a moan. His gills were always so sensitive and even if he didn't want it too, it always felt good. 

"You're so beautiful. I can see why Magnus wanted you." Phoenix whispered.

"Leave me alone." Alec growled as he opened his eyes.

"Alexander, where are your manners." Phoenix replied as he pressed his naked chest against Alec's.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well gorgeous. I want two things. One is to make you mine. You're unique and beautiful and there is so much you can do for me. And two, I want to make Magnus suffer. Now enough questions pet. I would love to talk to you but I have to go and do a few things. However I will be back and that's when the fun can begin." 

As Phoenix placed a soft kiss against Alec's gills and walked backwards and out of the pool, Alec let out a breath and looked over at Phoenix who had snapped his fingers and caused him to be fully dressed.

"You can't keep me chained up like this!" Alec yelled. 

Phoenix turned around and looked at Alec with a frown. "I know baby. But it's for the best. Just until you learn to love me." 

Before Alec could say anything else, Phoenix opened the door to the room they were in and walked out. Alec yelled in frustration and prayed that his siblings and Magnus would find him.   
\-----------------------------  
After telling Magnus everything that happened, Magnus saw red. How dare Phoenix touch Alexander. Magnus was going to make him pay no matter what the cost. If he so much as hurts his baby he is going to rip the world to shreds. Magnus summoned one of Alec's sweaters into his hands and used it to track him. However it was no use. There was magic blocking the signal.

"Damn it!" Magnus shouted as he got up from the couch and started to pace.

"We will find him Magnus." Isabelle said but even as she said it she didn't believe it.

Just then a fire message appeared in front of Magnus and it floated down to his hand. He wasted no time in reading it. When he was finished it burst into flames and Magnus let out a strangled groan. Whatever it said, Jace and Isabelle knew that it was no good.

"What did it say?" Jace asked.

"Phoenix wanted me to know that Alexander is now his. That he could see why I wanted Alec because of how...how delicious he was and that he will teach Alec to love him and for him to forget about me." Magnus said shakily. "He also said that he wants me to find him but he won't tell me where he is at. The only clue he gave was that I've been there before. The last thing he said was that he will take my title away from me and soon he will be the most powerful warlock ever known." 

"Fuck! We need to find him Magnus. Who knows that that sick freak is doing to Alec!" Jace said with anger.

Magnus nodded. "And we will Jace. We will. And when we find him he is going to die."


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end. There's still a few chapters to go but I figured it was time to end this story as much as I love writing it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading.

Alec wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him once again. He was chained to the pool and he couldn't get out. He was scared and the more he thought about it the more he began to panic. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be someones pet. It was Camille all over again and he hated it. But what he hated the most was not knowing if he was going to see his siblings or Magnus again and it hurt. 

Alec closed his eyes and placed his hands in his hair. He felt the panic start to rise and he just knew that he was about to have a panic attack. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, his vision was starting to blur and he didn't know what to do. Magnus was the one who would bring him out of this but he wasn't here and it only made everything worse. 

"No no no." Alec said over and over again between gulps of breath.

Suddenly a portal was opening up and Phoenix was running towards him. Alec felt soft hands on his face and a thumb stroking his cheek. Alec thought it was Magnus at first but when he heard the voice, he realized he was wrong. He tried to back up but he was still against the wall and there was no where he could go. 

"Alexander, sweetie, you need to breathe. Calm down baby." Phoenix said.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I...I can't breathe. I can't see anything." 

Before he knew it, Alec felt warm lips on his. Alec held in his breath and suddenly his vision was clear and he could breath again. Alec quickly pushed Phoenix away but the warlock was still caging him in.

"Don't touch me." Alec spat.

"I had no choice my dear. It was the only way. I had to get you to stop breathing in order to get you out of that panic attack and it worked. Also I've been wanting to do that since the day I laid my eyes one you. Are you alright my love?"

Alec growled and moved his hand to try to scratch at Phoenix's face with his sharp merman nails but Phoenix was faster and he was stronger. He quickly pinned Alec's wrist to the side of the pool and grabbed Alec's other one and did the same so he wouldn't try it again.

"I'm not your love and I never will be. Let me go. I'm not a pet." Alec growled out.

Phoenix sighed and leaned his forehead on Alec's. "You're not a pet Alexander I promise. I'm sorry but I can't. I just got you sweetie."

"Please." Alec whispered with a broken voice and closed eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I love you too much to let you go." Phoenix whispered once more before wiping away the tear and blowing some blue powder in Alec's face. 

Alec suddenly felt tired and before he knew it he fell into a deep slumber. Phoenix unlocked the chain that was around Alec's tail and carefully picked up Alec and carried him out of the pool. He then made a bed appear in the room and laid Alec down on it. The warlock leaned down and placed a kiss on the mermans head before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him. 

He still had work to do and sensing Alec's panic through his magic when he was gone caused him to put everything on hold just so he could get to Alec. Phoenix would do anything for the merman. From the first moment he saw him, he fell in love.  
\--------------------------

Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle were all siting on Magnus's couch trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly Jace lifted his shirt and started to rub at his parabatai rune. Isabelle frowned and looked over at her brother.

"What is it? Is he in pain?" isabelle whispered scared of the answer.

Jace shook his head. "No it's not that. He's..."

"Scared. Terrified actually." Magnus said speaking up.

"How did you know?" Jace asked.

"I can feel it. I think it's because i'm his true mate. I've read about it in a book once. That when true mates are separated from each other, they can feel each others emotions." Magnus explained.

"It's bad. It's real bad. He's so scared." Jace whispered as he was on the verge of tears.

Isabelle quickly pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. Alec is strong. He is going to be just fine."

Suddenly Magnus gasped and stood up from the couch. He quickly summoned one of Alec's sweatshirts and walked over to Jace and held it out to him. Jace furrowed his brows but stood up as well.

"What are you doing? You can't track him. I already tried." Jace said.

Magnus shook his head. "But we didn't try together. His mate and his parabatai. With our love for him so strong we will be able to find him. I just know it." 

"It doesn't hurt to try." Isabelle said weakly.

"Alright. Let's try."  
\--------------------------

Phoenix smiled to himself as he looked down at the information on his desk. It was information on how to become the high warlock and to take of Magnus's position. He had to get Magnus to say that he resigns and that he gives the position over to Phoenix in order for everything to be complete. Magnus will then have to sign a contract. And Phoenix already had an idea on how to get Magnus to do just that. It was only minutes before Magnus found out where he was and then the fun could begin.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter aye.  
> Only a few more chapters left until the end.  
> Thank you to everyone who has read from the beginning and is still reading.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudo's.  
> sorry for any mistakes.

"We got him." Jace gasped as him and Magnus pulled apart.

Magnus closed his eyes and groaned. "Why didn't I think of this before? He did say that I knew where this place was. I'm so stupid." 

Isabelle walked over and placed a gentle hand on Magnus's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We found him now. That's all that matters. Now how about we go and save my brother? Because he's afraid right now and we need to be with him."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let's go. Phoenix is going to pay."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Phoenix was done going over everything, he got up and walked back into the room Alec was in. Alec was still asleep but instead of being in his merman form he was now back to being a shadowhunter. Phoenix smiled as he walked closer to the bed. Alec was still beautiful as ever. He gently ran a hand through Alec's hair making sure to not wake up the hybrid. Alec gave out a soft sigh and moved his head unconscious towards the hand. 

"Soon you will love me. But first let me give you a little help." Phoenix whispered.

Phoenix closed his eyes and allowed the dark magic to swirl around his hand. He then moved his hand down to Alec's forehead and murmured a few words. When he was done he pulled away and watched as a smile grew on Alec's face. Phoenix smile grew more. What he had just done was that he had placed false memories of him and Alec together in his mind. So what Alec was dreaming was a dream about Phoenix and him watching a movie together on the couch all snuggled up. 

"Phoenix." Alec murmured in his sleep. 

A few minutes later Phoenix placed his hand back on Alec's forehead and did the same thing. He filled Alec's mind with fake memories but ones that felt so real that Alec wouldn't know the difference. As he placed those memories, the ones of Magnus slowly started to lock away in the back of Alec's mind. even Jace and Isabelle. Phoenix wanted to be the only one in Alec's life.

After he placed the last one in he conjured up a chair and sat down beside Alec's bed. He kissed Alec's temple and waited for Alec to wake up to see how the Hybrid would react to Phoenix now that he has Alec right where he wants him. He also couldn't wait for Magnus to arrive and by the way his magic was feeling, he knew that Magnus had figured it out and it was only a matter of time before the warlock arrived.

A few minutes later and Alec's eyes started to flutter open. He let out a small groan because his head was pounding. When he felt two fingers on each of his temples, he sighed with relief that the pain was going away. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Pheonix smiling down at him.

"Hey gorgeous." Phoenix whispered.

Alec smiled and reached up to place a hand on Phoenix's cheek. "Hey yourself."

Phoenix smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned into Alec's hand. It worked. His magic worked. When he opened his eyes he leaned down and placed another kiss on Alec's forehead which caused the hybrid to only smile wider. Alec slowly sat up and stretched his arms above his head while yawning. Phoenix raked his eyes down Alec's body only to see skin where Alec's shirt rose up from him lifting his arms.

"What happened? Why am I here? Did I fall asleep while watching a movie again? I'm sorry baby." Alec said with a frown.

Phoenix shook his head and got up from the chair. He then climbed onto the bed and pulled Alec into his chest. "You did but you don't have to apologize my love. You're adorable when you sleep." 

Alec blushed and ducked his head. "Am not."

Phoenix laughed. Suddenly his magic started to feel haywire and he just knew what was going on. "Magnus is right on time. And of course he's not alone."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Who is Magnus?"

As he said that name, it felt right coming out of his mouth. However he still couldn't picture who Magnus was and it confused him a lot. He felt like he should know the name but he just didn't.

"No one you should worry about sweetie. How about you get into the pool and I will join you in a minute." 

Alec smiled and nodded. "Hurry up." 

"Of course." Phoenix replied as he kissed Alec's temple and started to head towards the door as he watched Alec walk up to the pool and dive into the deep end. A few seconds later and Alec was back to being a merman.

Once Phoenix was out the door, he closed it behind him and leaned up against it. Now all he had to do was wait for Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle to show up and then the fun could begin and everything will be the way it should be.  
\-------------------------  
Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace stepped out of the portal only to be met with an abandoned factory out in the middle of no where. The windows were broken and the bricks looked like they were falling apart. There were no other buildings in sight. Jace and Isabelle each looked at each other before taking out their weapons and looking at Magnus.

"You know this place?" Jace asked.

Magnus nodded with a sad smile. "Centuries ago, me and Phoenix would come here to practice our magic. It was the only place we could be ourselves. We would sometimes spend weeks here. That was when Phoenix was a good man. He didn't do dark magic. That was when he was my best friend. But sadly things changed and when he started to use dark magic I stopped coming here but it looks like Phoenix did not." 

"Alec is in there?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus nodded but frowned. "He is. I can feel him. However he's not scared any more. In fact it kind of feels like he's happy?"

Jace nodded. "I feel it too. He probably feels us and knows that we're coming for him."

"Alright. We've kept him waiting enough. Let's head on inside shall we?" Magnus replied.

As they made their way towards the door, they were surprised to see it was unlocked. Magnus had a bad feeling about this. If it was unlocked then that only meant that Phoenix was waiting for them and that was bad. Making their way inside they saw that the inside was way different from what they expected. Instead of a factory looking place they saw that the inside was more like a house. Their was a living room and a kitchen and it was nothing like they expected.

Magnus held out his hands just in case he needed to use his magic quickly. When they turned down a hallway, Magnus could sense he was getting closer to Alec. He could feel it through his bond with him. However when they turned down another hall way they were stopped because standing in front of a door were five demons and they were nasty looking too. The three looked at each other and nodded. The door that the demons were guarding was the room Alec was in. But in order to get to Alec they had to fight the demons and that is exactly what they were going to do.  
\-----------------------------  
Once Phoenix knew they were close, he summoned demons using his dark magic. 

"You know what to do." Growled Phoenix before turning around and entering the room Alec was in. He also made sure that Alec wouldn't be able to hear what was happening out in the hallway. He didn't want to worry him or scare him.

"Phoenix! Come on." Alec said as he rested his arms on the side of the pool and his chest was against the pool wall. 

Phoenix laughed as he snapped his fingers causing him to change into swim trunks. He made his way into the water and over to where Alec was. He then caged Alec in and moved his head to where Alec's pointy ear was.

"Turn around sweetie." Phoenix whispered.

Alec turned around and smiled. Phoenix moved a hand a cupped Alec's cheek. He then slowly leaned in and placed his lips on Alec's. When Alec started to kiss back, Phoenix thought he was going to burst of happiness. Alec was now fully his even if it was all technically fake. When they pulled apart, Alec was panting and Pheonix leaned his forehead on Alec's.

"God the things you do to me." 

Suddenly the doors blasted open. Phoenix turned his head around and when he saw Magnus looking straight at him he smirked and turned his head back to look at Alec who was trying to see what just happened. However before Alec could get a good look he latched his mouth onto Alec's neck gills causing the merman to moan out and to close his eyes leaning his head back. 

A shiver ran through Phoenix's body. The stories about a merman's moan was right. It did wonders and he couldn't wait to make Alec really moan and to scream with pleasure. However he had to deal with one thing first and that was to get rid of Magnus. It was about time things were turned over for him. He had the man of his dreams and now he just needed to get Magnus out of the way to become high warlock once and for all.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to work on this story until it's finished before I work on my others.  
> Just a few more chapters until the end  
> Thank you everyone for reading.

The three all prepared themselves as they looked at the demons standing in the doorway. Jace brought his seraph blade out and Isabelle her whip while Magnus held out his hands in front of him so he could use his magic. As they got closer the Demons stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the three intruders. Before they knew it, the demons launched their selves at the two shadow hunters and the one warlock. 

Isabelle and Jace were both attacking one demon while Magnus focused on the other three. He blasted Magic at each one of them and soon the demons exploded into ash. When Magnus turned around he saw Isabelle pulling out her seraph blade from a demon causing it to turn into ash and a pile of ash at Jace's feet. The two shadowhunters looked up and over at Magnus and saw that Magnus had taken out the three demons all by himself. 

They now knew that Magnus would do everything in his power to get Alec back and they knew just how powerful Magnus could be. It was scary in a way but they were thankful for it. It meant that Magnus cared for their brother and it made them happy. However they couldn't think about that now. They had their brother to get too.

"Let's go." Magnus growled out as he turned around and blasted the doors open with his magic.

Once the three stepped inside, Magnus froze. He spotted Phoenix right away and not only him but his Alexander as well. He saw the way Phoenix smirked at him before turning around and kissing Alec's gills on his neck causing the merman to moan in pleasure. He noticed that Alec wasn't doing anything to push him away or to stop him and it caused hurt and anger to rise in him.

How could Alec do this to him? He thought that Alec hated Phoenix. But seeing Alec enjoying this, it made him feel hurt and betrayed. But it wasn't for long. When he saw Alec's eyes open, he saw that they were glassy and glazed over and Magnus felt like an idiot. Of course Alec didn't want this. Alec was under Phoenix's spell and he knew that once Alec was out of it, it was going to crush Alec. 

That only made the anger in Magnus rise even more. How dare Phoenix use Alec? How dare he hurt his Alexander like this. Sure Alec wasn't hurt now but that was because he didn't know any better. He was under a spell and Magnus needed to break it.

"Get away from him!" Magnus shouted as blue sparks ignited from his finger tips.

Phoenix gave Alec's gills one last kiss before looking into Alec's eyes. "Stay in this pool okay baby? I don't want you to get hurt."

Alec shook his head and grabbed Phoenix's hand. "What are you going to do? Who are these people? I don't want you to get hurt. I love you."

"They're bad people Alexander. They want to take you away from me and I can't have that so i'm going to stop them. I love you too and I will be alright. I promise."

"But I can't just stay here and watch. I want to help. I'm going to help." Alec said as he tried to get out of the pool.

Phoenix shook his head. "No baby. I'm sorry but I can't have you getting hurt." 

Before Alec could say another word, Phoenix made purple powder appear in his hand and then he blew it into Alec's face. A few seconds later, Alec's head dropped down and he was now sinking down into the pool as he was fast asleep. Phoenix quickly grabbed him and walked out of the pool and placed him on the bed that he was on before. As he looked over he saw Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle heading his way. He quickly kissed Alec's lips before taking a step back and placing a force field over Alec.

"What did you do to my brother?" Isabelle growled out.

Phoenix sighed and turned around. "Calm down. I would never hurt my love. He's just asleep at the moment. Now as for you two, I can't have you in the way. This is between me and Magnus." 

Before anyone could do anything, Phoenix rose his hands and sent a blast of red smoke towards Jace and Isabelle. The two shadowhunters were pushed back towards the wall and were now restrained to it by the red smoke. They couldn't get out of it no matter how hard they tried.

"You guys alright?" Magnus called out.

"We're fine. Stop him and get our Alec back!" Jace called out.

Magnus nodded at them and turned to look at Phoenix. "He doesn't love you. You spelled him into thinking so. It's fake Phoenix. It's not real love. But what me and Alexander have, it is. And true love will always win in the end."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Phoenix shouted. "Alexander loves me. Sure I put a spell on him but one day it will be the real thing. He is mine Magnus. He is not yours. Never again. And soon the title of High Warlock will be mine as well."

Within seconds, Phoenix was casting a streak of red magic towards Magnus and Magnus was casting blue magic towards Phoenix. Their magic collided which caused the two to push themselves. 

"Once you're out of the picture, I'm going to take my sweet hybrid to bed and pleasure him so much that he can't remember his name. He's going to call out my name while he moans. We are going to make love over and over again and he will never ever remember you. I can't wait to hear him moan out freely. You know what they say about a mermans moan don't you?"

"You're never going to touch him again!" Magnus yelled out.

He was furious. He hated hearing those words coming out of Phoenix's mouth. Hearing him talk about touching Alec like that made him sick. Especially since he knew Alec didn't want any of that. As he got angrier and angrier his magic was getting stronger and stronger. He yelled out as he pushed all his magic towards Phoenix causing the warlock to fly back and to hit the wall. It was impossible not to hear the loud cracking noise from Phoenix hitting his head on the wall.

Suddenly the red smoke that was holding the shadowhunters disappeared and so did the force field that was around Alec who was now in his human form. Jace and Isabelle dropped to the ground on their feet and ran over to Magnus. 

"You okay?" Isabelle asked Magnus who had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily from over using his magic and from the anger in side of him.

"I'm fine. Go check on Phoenix." Magnus replied.

Jace and Isabelle nodded before running over to see Phoenix slumped on the ground with blood running on the wall from where he cracked his head to blood pooling out and around his head. Jace placed a finger on Phoenix's pulse point and let out a sigh.

"He's dead."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle all turned around to see Alec sitting up and staring at Phoenix's body with tears rolling down his face. He got up and ran towards Phoenix, lifting him up into his lap and rocking the warlock back and forth.

"No, no, no. YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED HIM! Please come back to me. Please Phoenix."

"Alec, he was using you! You're under a spell. You don't love him." Isabelle pleaded.

Alec shook his head and kissed Phoenix's forehead before putting him on the ground and standing up. "You don't know anything! I love him. I loved him and you took him away from me! Who are you people? What do you want?" 

"Magnus we need to break him out of this spell. Do you know how?" Jace whispered.

"I....I think so yes." Magnus replied.

As Magnus took a step towards Alec, Alec took a step back. Magnus took another and so did Alec until his back hit the wall. 

"What do you want?" Alec asked in a whisper as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Magnus slowly reached out and placed a hand on Alec's cheek wiping away the tear. Alec flinched and tried to move but he couldn't by the way Magnus was blocking him in. 

"I know you hate me now and you're going to hate me for what i'm going to do. I just hope this works and that you won't hate me after." Magnus whispered before leaning in and placing his lips on top of Alec's.

Alec tried to get Magnus off of him. He struggled and shook his head but a few seconds later he froze and then closed his eyes and started to kiss Magnus back. His ribbon poked out of Alec's skin which let everyone know that they were true mates. 

"Are you with me Alexander?" Magnus whispered as he pulled back and rested his forehead on Alec's.

"Mag...Magnus?" Alec chocked out with a sob. 

"Shhh. Baby don't cry. Please don't cry. I love you so much Alec. You're safe now. You're okay." Magnus whispered.

When Magnus was about to pull Alec into a hug, Alec pushed him away and slid down the wall and onto the ground. Magnus followed shortly and sat down in front of Alec who had his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around him.

"You should hate me Magnus! Why do you still love me? I cheated on you! I kissed another man! You shouldn't even want to be near me! I hate my self. I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm so fucking sorry. You should go. You should leave me here. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you loving me anymore. I messed up. I cheated on you and i'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Magnus's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Alec into a hug. "No. Don't you ever ever think that. You didn't cheat on my Alexander. Did you want to kiss him? And not because of the spell but because of what you really wanted."

"No." Alec replied as tears rolled down his face. "I didn't want it. I didn't want any of this. I hate him so much. But that's doesn't excuse what I did."

"Oh sweetheart. Alexander you listen to me and you listen good. What you did, it wasn't because you wanted it. He put a spell on you to make you believe that you loved him. He used you Alexander. He even sexually harassed you because you didn't know any better. You were confused and that spell made you believe something that wasn't real. I don't blame you. Not one bit. You are so strong Alexander. What he did to you? It breaks my heart knowing that you went through that. You never cheated on me. Not once. You never betrayed me. You never did anything to hurt me because Alexander, it's not your fault."

Alec slumped into Magnus and began to sob. "Then why do I feel like this?"

"Baby..."

"Magnus. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired. I don't want to be here anymore. Take me home. Please?"

"Okay. I'll make a portal to the institute."

"No. That's not my home." Alec whispered.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he realized that Alec meant Magnus's loft. Magnus nodded and stood up. He then scooped Alec into his arms and kissed Alec's temple. When he looked down he saw Alec was now asleep and it hurt him to see Alec so vulnerable and so in pain. He made a portal and looked over at Isabelle and Jace who were watching them. Isabelle had tears rolling down her face and Jace was hugging her trying to comfort her.

"You should come. Alec needs you two." 

Without hesitation, the two nodded and they all went into the portal. When they got there Magnus laid Alec on his bed and climbed in next to him. He kissed the back of Alec's head and wrapped his arms around Alec. Isabelle and Jace knew that Magnus needed this so they went into the living room and waited.

"I love you. I love you so much. I promise you Alexander. No one and I mean no one is ever going to hurt you. You're never leaving my sight again. I love you so much." Magnus whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. All your comments and kudo's mean a lot to me.  
> This is the second to last chapter. It is coming to an end. 
> 
> Here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.

When Magnus woke up his eyes fluttered opened and he turned his left expecting to see Alec next to him. When he didn't he sprung out of his bed and grabbed his robe and threw it on. He then ran out of the room and closed his eyes trying to track where Alec was. When he got his location he sighed with relief and sadness. Of course, Alec would be in that room. Magnus walked down the hallway and into the room Magnus had made for Alec which was the pool room. When he walked in his saw Alec at the end of the pool resting his arms on the outside of the pool while his other half was inside.

Magnus slowly walked over and when he got there he slowly sat down. Alec looked up right away and when Magnus saw Alec's expression he knew that his love was hurting. Magnus slowly reached out and cupped Alec's face with his hand. The merman closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as he brought one of his own hands and placed it on top of Magnus's.

The two stayed in that exact same position without talking for a long time. Neither one spoke, but they didn't have too. Looking into each others eyes was all that they needed to say. The feeling of love between the two could be felt a mile away. Alec's ribbon was poking out and Magnus dropped his hand only to grab Alec's and place a kiss on Alec's ribbon.

"I know you're hurting Alexander. I know baby. But me and you? We will get through this. You're not alone Alexander. Not by a long shot. What Pheonix did to you was terrible and it breaks my heart to know he put you through that. I know it will take time to move on from this, but I will be with you every step of the way. I love you so fucking much Alexander. You're my life. My world. And I will never let anything like this happen to you again." Magnus whispered.

Alec felt a tear roll down his cheek. "When will I stop feeling like this?"

Magnus wiped the tear away. "Like what? Please tell me sweetheart."

"I feel disgusted. I can't....I can't do anything without feeling his hands on me. I hate it. I feel like...like I betrayed you and I just...I want it to stop. I want to stop hurting Magnus. I don't know how to do this." 

"We will get through this. You're not alone baby. It will take some time for it to stop. I don't expect you to be unfazed by this because it's normal to be afraid and hurt. You went through so much. First with Camille and then Phoenix. And you didn't betray me. You never did. It wasn't your fault Alexander. it wasn't. You were under a spell. You couldn't control anything what you were doing. But Alexander I promise you it will get better. I will help you if you let me."

Alec looked up and smiled. "I love you Magnus. More than you could possibly know." 

"And I love you, Alexander. You're my soul and heart."

"Kiss me Magnus. Please. I need to feel your lips because all I can remember is his and I hate it." 

"I will kiss you anytime you want my love." Magnus whispered before he leaned his head down and captured Alec's lips in his. 

Their lips moved in sync. It was slow and passionate and feeling Magnus's lips on his made him feel better. He felt loved and cared for and safe. Alec pulled back and leaned his head on Magnus's forehead.

"Thank you." Alec whispered.

"You will be okay Alexander. I promise."

An hour later and the two were sitting on Magnus's couch. Alec had his head resting on Magnus's shoulder while he played with Magnus's rings. Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec's temple. Alec was safe now. Pheonix was dead and Camille was with the clave. Everything would be okay. Right?

"I've been thinking about something." Alec said softly. 

"What about?" Magnus asked giving Alec's head another kiss.

"What if I wasn't a hybrid anymore? What if I was just a shadowhunter and nothing else? My life would be way more simple than it is now. None of this would have happened. There's probably a way to take the merman out of me. To make me just a shadowhunter." 

Magnus gasped and turned to look down at Alec who ducked his own head. 

"Alexander...do you not want to be a merman anymore?" Magnus whispered.

Alec's head shot up. "I've thought about it. Actually, I've thought about it my whole life. It's been hard for me you know. Always hiding who I was. Never being accepted by my parents. Always scared. But after everything that's happened to me i've realized something. This is who I am. If I wasn't meant to be a hybrid then I would have never been born this way you know? Being part merman makes me...me. Sure there are many many days that i've wished that I was just a shadowhunter but i've learned to accept myself. I've learned how to live my life like this and it would be so wrong to take it all away you know?"

Magnus smiled. "You know I would support you no matter what choice you make Alexander. You always have to do what's best for you. However i'm so glad that you want to stay the way you are. Because Alexander you are perfect. And I am so sorry you've dealt with so much in your life. It's not fair. But you're strong. You are so brave and strong Alexander. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm terrified someone is going to find out about your secret again but it's something that we are going to go through together. I will always be here to protect you and care for you because I love you Alexander. I love you with all my heart." 

"I love you Magnus. More than anything." Alec whispered before leaning his head up and pressing his lips against Magnus's.

When they separated Alec looked up at Magnus with a smile. "There is something I want to show you. Something that the books about us don't have." 

"Oh?" Magnus replied with a smirk.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. But you need to get in the water."

Magnus snapped his fingers causing clothes to disappear and swim trunks to appear. Alec held out a hand and Magnus gently grabbed it. Alec helped Magnus into the pool and when he was all the way in Alec kissed Magnus. When they pulled apart Magnus looked down and grabbed Alec's wrist. His ribbon was poking out and Magnus placed a delicate kiss to it. Alec let out a small moan and shook his head. 

"Magnus..."

Magnus chuckled and kissed his temple. "okay okay. What do you want to show me my love?" 

"Can you make this room pitch black, please? There needs to be no light for this."

Magnus nodded and with the help of Magic, the room went black. There was no light in sight. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. Magnus felt Alec grab his hand and give it a squeeze before he let go. Magnus was about to call out Alec's name when he heard a splash in the water. Magnus chuckled as he shook his head. He waited there for a few minutes not knowing what Alec wanted to show him or what to do. 

Suddenly there was a bright blue light coming from under the water. From above the water, it just looked like a blur. So Magnus held his breath and dunked himself under water. Once underwater his eyes widened at the sight. Alec had his eyes closed and his arms to his side. His cheeks were a little red and his hair was flowing with the water. Alec looked beautiful. 

However, that wasn't all. Alec's tail was glowing. Glowing bright and blue and it was breathtaking. Magnus had no idea that could happen. It was incredible. Magnus slowly swam over and placed a hand on Alec's cheek causing him to open his eyes. Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus placing a kiss on Magnus's lips. When they parted Magnus realized he could breathe under water. 

Magnus smiled once more and placed his forehead on Alec's. He closed his own eyes as he just couldn't believe how lucky he was. How lucky to have someone as Alec love him. He was lucky to have Alec. Alec was the most amazing person he had ever met and the only person he had ever truly loved with all of his heart. 

Magnus slowly opened his eyes to see Alec looking back at him. The warlock trailed his hand down Alec's side and down to his tail. When he placed his hand on the glowing scales he felt a warmth run through him. He ran his fingers over the scales and when he looked back up at Alec he saw that his head was thrown back with his eyes shut and his mouth parted. 

The warlock smiled and moved down so he could kiss down Alec's chest and down to his stomach and just along where skin met tail. Looking back up he saw Alec now looking at him. Magnus pointed up to the surface and then swam up as Alec followed. Once they got to the surface Magnus got out and conjured up a bed. Alec tilted his head to the side before Magnus lifted him out of the pool using some of his magic and Alec let out a yelp.

"Magnus?" Alec asked as Magnus walked over to the bed and laid Alec down.

Magnus crawled over Alec and placed a hand on his cheek. "You've been through so much. Let me take care of you. Let me make you feel good baby. That is only if you want me too. I won't do anything you don't want my love."

"Okay." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and leaned down to place his lips ove Alec's. As the two kiss, Magnus ran his hands over Alec's body and Alec could feel magic sweep through his body.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"I want you to stay in your merman form for this. My magic will help you not dry. Is that okay?"

Alec nodded. Magnus smiled and started to kiss down Alec's jaw and over his neck gills. As he licked them Alec threw his head back and let out a breathy moan. Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec's side causing goosebumps to appear where he touched. He continued to lavish Alec's gills as his hands went lower and his fingertips glided over scales.

"Magnus...oh god." Alec moaned out.

One last lick and Magnus was trailing kisses down Alec's body once more. He then started to suck on one of Alec's nipples before sucking the other and then moving down Alec's chest once more. He grabbed Alec's wrist once more and brought it to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on Alec's ribbon and when he did Alec let out another moan.

"God. I love the sounds you make. You're so beautiful Alexander."

Magnus ran his hands down Alec's tail once more before scooting himself down Alec's body and licking a stripe where his skin met his tail. Alec whined with pleasure. When Alec felt Magnus's tongue on his scales he lost it. 

"Mags...i'm...I..."

"It's okay baby. Cum for me." 

With fingers trailing down his scales and a wet and warm mouth he couldn't hold back. He let out a loud moan along with Magnus's name as cum leaked out of Alec's scales coating them white. Alec whimpered as he felt Magnus licking it up.

"You taste so good." Magnus moaned out.

Once Alec was clean Alec dragged Magnus back up and clashed his mouth on his. Alec could taste himself on Magnus's tongue but he didn't care. A few seconds later they parted and Alec placed a hand on Magnus's hip who was now straddling Alec.

"What about you? Do you want me too..."

Magnus blushed and looked away. "I uh..." 

When Alec looked down he saw a wet spot on the front of Magnus's swim trunks. Alec grabbed Magnus's neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

"That's so hot." Alec whispered.

A few hours later they were now in Magnus's room laying down while watching a movie. They needed this. A relaxing day to spend together. Especially after everything that had happened. As they laid there in each others arms, they thought that finally, nothing could ever come between them again. Never again.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry that I’ve been absent. I didn’t have internet for a long time but I’m back (:
> 
> This is the last chapter. I loved writing this but it’s time for it to end and i've lost interest in writing it. Don't get me wrong. I love this story with all my heart. But I need to focus on my other stories.
> 
> This chapter is short and I'm so so so sorry for it being bad. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for it.

When Alec woke up he frowned when he couldn’t feel Magnus next to him. Opening his eyes he saw that the warlock was no where in the room. 

Alec slowly got out of bed and made his way out of the room and into the kitchen where he saw Magnus cooking pancakes and bacon. 

The merman smiled as he made his way over and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. 

Magnus smiled and turned his head to give Alec and short kiss.

“Good morning my love.” Magnus said as he went back to cooking.

“Good morning Mags.”

“Go sit down sweetheart. Food is done.” 

Alec smiled. “Okay.”

Soon the two were both seated and eating breakfast. Magnus conjured up some of the best orange juice in the world. 

However Alec noticed something was off with Magnus. He was fidgety and nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked.

Magnus sighed. “I made you something but I...I don’t want you to be mad or not like it.” 

Alec got up from his chair and moved so he was now sitting on Magnus’s lap. He then straddled the warlock and placed both hands on Magnus’s face.

“Mags. I won’t be mad. Don’t worry okay? What did you make me?” 

Magnus leaned into Alec’s hands before snapping his fingers and a vial of blue liquid appeared in his hand.

“What is that?” Alec asked as Magnus handed it to him.

Magnus looked at Alec softly as he took Alec's hand and placed the Vial into his hand. "I was reading last night when you were asleep and I found something. I know you're scared of others finding out about your secret my love and I am too. So I made this. This potion is something that will help you. Instead of turning into a merman whenever you touch water, you get to turn whenever you want. No more being scared of water. No more being scared of others finding out because it will be your choice whether you want to turn or not. However, it doesn't stop you from needing to go into the water once a day. You will still need to do that or you will feel the same symptoms you always do. But I want you to know that taking this is your choice and if you don't want it then I'm with you all the way and if you do then i'm with you then too." 

Alec looked up at felt tears sting his eyes. Magnus frowned and quickly pulled into him.

"I'm sorry Alexander. I....I should have asked you first. I will destroy it if you want."

Alec pulled away and shook his head. "No. By the angel Magnus. I love you so much." 

Before Magnus could respond Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him into him crashing their lips together. He then pulled away and rested his forehead on the warlocks shoulder.

"You have no idea what this means to me. I'm finally going to be free Magnus. I....." 

When Alec choked up and Magnus felt tears on his shoulder he wrapped his arms Around Alec tightly and kissed his temple.

"I know baby. I know."

"Mags?" Alec whispered.

"Yes my love?"

"Can you tell my siblings to come here? I want them here for this. Please mags."

Magnus nodded and lifted Alec's head up as he kissed his forehead. "Of course baby. They're all in the guest room so sit down for a minute while I go get them okay?"

Alec nodded and watched Magnus go. As he saw Magnus disappear around the corner he looked down at the potion in his hand and took a deep breath in and out. Is this real? Could this be it? Could this stop people from going after him? There were so many emotions going through him. Mostly happiness and fear. Happy because of what it did but scared that it wouldn't work or that something wrong would happen. 

When Magnus came back his siblings and Clary and Simon were right behind him. Magnus sat down next to Alec right away and placed an arm around him. His siblings and friends sat around them looking at the two with confusion in their eyes.

"What's going on Alec?" Isabelle asked.

Alec looked over at Magnus and Magnus began to explain. Once he was done everyone went silent.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jace asked speaking up.

Alec nodded. "I don't want to live in fear anymore." 

"Then we will support you no matter what." Max said joining in.

Alec looked over and smiled. "Thank you." He then looked over at Magnus. "Ready?"

"Ready my love. I'm right here." 

Alec felt Magnus kiss his temple once more before opening up the vial and placing the top to his lips. He then bent his head back and drank the potion down in one go. Once he was done he dropped the vial and his face twisted with disgust.

"That was disgusting."

Everyone laughed.

"Did it work?" Clary asked.

"One way to find out." Magnus replied as he snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared.

Alec closed his eyes and burried his face in Magnus's neck. He was scared.

"It will be okay. Even if it doesn't work we all still love you." Magnus whispered before pouring the water on Alec.

Alec tensed up but when ten seconds went by and nothing happened he gasped and bolted up. He looked at Magnus with tears in his eyes.   
"It worked."

"I need to see if you can transform on your own baby. Can you try?" 

Alec nodded and shook his head. He closed his eyes and pushed the will to turn into a merman. Within a blink of an eye his legs formed into a tale and his claws,eyes, and gills popped out. He was now his merman self.

"It really did work." Isabelle gasped.

"It did indeed." Magnus said taking Alec's webbed hand in his. "Everything is okay my love. No one is going to hurt you again." 

Alec smiled and pecked Magnus on the lips. "I love you. I love all of you so much."

And from then on Alec knew that everything would be okay. Sure he would still need to hide a secret but this secret would be easier hiding and he wouldn't have to fear water where ever he went. Alec had his family and the love of his life by his side and for the first time in his life he knew that everything was going to be okay and not bad. Not anymore.


End file.
